Adaptação: A Prometida
by L.M.Silva
Summary: Isabella Swan é neta ilegítima de um milionário grego. Por isso, foi criada sem direito a luxos. Ao completar 25 anos, seu avô exige que ela retorne à Grécia, onde grandes surpresas a aguardam. Bella é simplesmente noiva de Edward Cullen, sócio de seu avô! Trata-se de um mero acordo comercial entre cavalheiros. Mas Bella é uma mulher de atitudes bem independentes...
1. Sinopse

Isabella Swan é neta ilegítima de um milionário grego. Por isso, foi criada sem direito a luxos. Ao completar 25 anos, seu avô exige que ela retorne à Grécia, onde grandes surpresas a aguardam.

Bella é simplesmente noiva de Edward Cullen, sócio de seu avô! Trata-se de um mero acordo comercial entre cavalheiros. Mas Bella é uma mulher de atitudes bem independentes, e não tem a menor intenção de se conveniência - mesmo que Edward seja o homem mais sofisticado e charmoso que ela já viu em sua vida!

Querida amiga.

Nenhuma mulher quer casar contra a vontade. Todas desejam serem escolhidas, mas, acima de tudo escolher seus maridos. Isabella Swan passa por essa angústia ao saber dos planos de seu avô. Até mesmo Edward se sente forçado ao fazer algo que não quer, por causa de seu sócio, o avô de Bella. Mas ao se conhecerem melhor, Bella e Edward percebem que, na verdade, talvez até tenham nascido um para o outro... Leia mais essa emocionante história de amor e sinta-se também perdida nos braços de um grego.


	2. Prólogo

Olá!!! Cheguei com mais uma adaptação que amo muiito!!! Os personagens pertencem a saga crepúsculo e a história de Julia James! Espero que gostem, porque é um dos romances mais lindos que já li!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Prólogo**

Você quer que eu faça o quê? —Edward Cullen fitou o ancião sentado à escrivaninha.

Aro Volturi retribuiu o olhar com uma expressão fria. Aos 78 anos, ainda era umafigura formidável. Seus olhos eram tão penetrantes quanto quando jovem, olhos de um homem que sabia o preço de tudo.

Especialmente de almas humanas.

— Você me ouviu — sua voz era fria. — Case-se com minha neta e poderá concluir a fusão.

— Talvez—replicou o jovem. — Eu só não estava acreditando no que ouvi.

Um sorriso torto passou pela boca de Aro Volturi.

— Você deveria — advertiu. — Esse é o único negócio em jogo. E é um negócio, afinal— disse ele —, foi por isso que você voou milhares de milhas, não é?

Seu visitante manteve o rosto duro e belo sem expressão. Revelar qualquer coisa em frente ao velho Volturi era o maior erro em qualquer tipo de negociação com ele. Ele não expressara sua irritação quando, na noite anterior, o líder do império Volturi telefonara às três da manhã para seu apartamento, dizendo que era melhor ele estar em Atenas na manhã seguinte para assinar o contrato se realmente o quisesse.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Edward o teria despachado rispidamente. Victória Smith estava em sua cama, e eles não estavam dormindo. Mas Aro Volturi tinha atrativos com os quais nem mesmo a espetacular Victória poderia competir.

O império Volturi era um prêmio pelo qual valia a pena desprezar qualquer mulher.

Mas será que valia a pena casar-se por ele? Abrir mão de sua liberdade? Com alguém com quem nunca se encontrara? Em quem nunca pusera os olhos?

Edward desviou o olhar dos olhos escuros penetrantes para além da janela de vidro. Atenas ficava abaixo — populosa, poluída, única. Uma das cidades mais antigas da Europa, o berço da civilização ocidental. Edward a conhecia como uma criança conhece os pais — fora criado em suas ruas, fortalecido em suas aleias, temperado em seu cadinho.

Abrira seu caminho para o topo a partir das ruas, lutando, deixando a pobreza para trás a cada negócio, até que, aos 34 anos, era como se jamais tivesse sido o menino indesejado e sem pai correndo solto pelas ruas de Atenas.

A jornada fora longa e dura, mas ele conseguira, e os frutos de seu triunfo eram realmente doces.

Agora estava ali, no limiar de seu maior triunfo, prestes a tomar posse das poderosas Indústrias Volturi.

— Eu estava pensando — disse ele, o rosto impassível — em uma permuta acionária.

Ele planejara tudo. Transformaria a Cullen Inc. em um império bem maior que o de Volturi, e tomaria o lote em uma permuta acionária. O velho Volturi precisaria de vários adoçantes financeiros pessoais, mas Edward tratara disso também. Sabia que ele queria se aposentar, que sua saúde — apesar de ele o negar oficialmente — não era boa. Também sabia que Aro Volturi nunca cederia o controle de seus negócios sem um negócio em que ganhasse muitos dólares. Sairia como um leão com um rugido final, não como um velho lobo expulso de sua matilha.

Isso não contrariava Edward — quando chegasse sua hora, ele também faria uma permuta vantajosa, somente para manter o seu sucessor a seus pés.

Mas o que Aro lhe propusera o atordoara como um soco. Casar-se com sua neta para tomar posse de sua companhia? Ele nem sabia que o velho tinha uma neta!

Por trás da expressão cuidadosamente estudada de seu rosto, Edward precisava tirar o chapéu para ele. Ele ainda podia vencer seus rivais — até mesmo um que posava de parceiro amigável de fusão.

— Você terá a permuta de ações... no dia de seu casamento.

A resposta de Aro foi direta. Edward ficou em silêncio. Pôr trás da aparência controlada sua mente voava.

— Então? — insistiu Aro.

— Vou pensar nisso — retrucou Edward, com voz fria. Voltou-se para sair.

— Saia por aquela porta e o negócio será desfeito. Definitivamente.

Edward parou e pousou os olhos no homem sentado à mesa. Ele não estava blefando. Edward sabia disso. Todos sabiam que o velho Volturi nunca blefava.

— Ou você assina agora ou nunca mais.

Os olhos verdes acinzentados de Edward — um legado de seu pai desconhecido, assim como sua altura nada grega de mais de um metro e oitenta — encontraram-se com os olhos escuros de Volturi. Por um longo momento eles se encararam. Depois, vagarosa e firmemente, Edward Cullen recuou até a escrivaninha, pegou a caneta dourada que Volturi lhe estendia e assinou o documento.

Sem uma palavra, pousou a caneta e saiu.

No breve percurso até o térreo da sede da Volturi, tentou em vão dominar seus pensamentos.

O júbilo se misturava com a raiva — exultava pelo fato de a meta tão almejada estar ao seu alcance, raiva por ter sido manobrado pela raposa mais astuta que conhecia.

Retesou os ombros. Que importava se Volturi impusera uma barganha que ele não previra? Ninguém o teria feito. O homem tinha mais cartas na manga que qualquer outro que Edward conhecia — incluindo a si mesmo. E se conseguia fazer aparecer uma neta do nada, bem, isso não importava a Edward Cullen, que conseguiria o que almejara toda a vida — um lugar seguro e brilhante no topo da montanha que passara a vida escalando.

O fato de que a neta desconhecida destinada a ser sua esposa fosse uma completa estranha era irrelevante, comparado à posse do império Volturi.

Ele sabia o que importava em sua vida. E o velho Volturi — e a sua neta — tinham a chave para seus sonhos.

Edward nem pensava em recusá-la.


	3. Capítulo 1

Vamos ao primeiro capítulo!!! Comentem e apreciem este romance maravilhoso!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 1**

Bella ouviu sua mãe tossindo e arfando na cozinha enquanto fazia o café. Seu rosto ficou tenso. A tosse estava piorando. Renée fora asmática a vida inteira, mas nos últimos 18 meses a bronquite que pegara no inverno anterior não desaparecera, e seus pulmões estavam mais fracos do que nunca.

O médico, além de manter Renée medicada, aconselhara que passassem o inverno em um local mais quente e seco. Bella sorrira com educação, e não se importara em lhe dizer que era o mesmo que pedir que levasse sua mãe para a lua. Elas mal tinham o suficiente para cobrir as despesas básicas, quanto mais para passearem no estrangeiro.

O som da caixa de correio do apartamento do conjunto habitacional no qual vivera toda a sua vida anunciou a chegada da correspondência. Ela correu para pegá-la antes de sua mãe. O correio só trazia contas, e cada uma, mais preocupações.

Bella olhou para as cartas enquanto as pegava no tapete surrado à porta. Duas contas, alguns anúncios e um envelope grosso com seu nome. Ela franziu o cenho. Que seria? Umabordem de despejo? Uma cobrança?

Desdobrou o papel que estava dentro. Havia um cabeçalho elegante e um parágrafodigitado: "Cara Senhorita Marie..."

Enquanto lia, seu corpo congelou. Releu a breve carta e com um espasmo de raiva amassou-a e a jogou com toda força contra a porta. Ela ricocheteou e foi parar no tapete.

— Desgraçado!

Ela sentiu as mãos se fecharem com raiva. Depois, respirando controladamente, obrigou-se a abri-las e pegou a carta. Não deixaria que Renée a visse.

Durante o dia inteiro o conteúdo da carta, amassada no fundo de sua bolsa, a queimou, o parágrafo seco se repetindo constantemente em sua cabeça.

" Solicitamos que a senhorita compareça a um encontro com o Sr. Volturi no final da próxima semana. Uma passagem aérea estará à sua disposição em Heathrow na sexta-feira.

Consulte o itinerário anexo para a hora do check-in. A senhorita será esperada no aeroporto de Atenas. Telefone para o número abaixo para acusar o recebimento dessa comunicação até as 17 horas de amanhã."

Estava simplesmente assinado "Em nome do Sr. Volturi".

Emoções sombrias passaram por Bella. Sr. Volturi. Aro Volturi. Fundador e proprietário das Indústrias Volturi, que valiam centenas de milhões de libras. Um homem que Bella odiava com cada átomo de seu ser.

Seu avô.

Não que ele jamais tivesse reconhecido isso. Lembrou-se de outra carta. A que fora escrita diretamente à sua mãe. Breve, também, e direta. Informara a Renée Marie que qualquer tentativa futura de se comunicar com o Sr. Volturi resultaria em ação legal contra ela. Isso fora há dez anos. Volturi tornara claro que sua neta não existia para ele.

Agora, do nada, ela era convocada à sua presença. Será que ele realmente pensava que ela simplesmente faria as malas e entraria num voo para Atenas na próxima sexta-feira? Ele morreria antes que ela aparecesse!

Uma segunda carta chegou no dia seguinte, novamente da filial de Londres. Seu conteúdo era ainda mais direto:

" Cara Senhorita Marie:

A senhorita não acusou o recebimento da carta de anteontem. Por favor, faça-o imediatamente."

Bella também a levou para o trabalho. Renée não poderia vê-la. O pai do homem que amara tão desesperadamente e por tão pouco tempo a fizera sofrer demais.

Bella sentiu-se mal. Como poderia alguém ter tratado sua gentil e sensível mãe com tanta brutalidade? Mas Aro Volturi o fizera — e com prazer.

Bella digitou uma resposta adequada, mantendo-se apenas educada, assim como as cartas que recebera. Não devia nada ao remetente. Nem mesmo educação. Nada além de ódio.

" Em relação à sua recente carta, saiba que todas as demais que me forem enviadas serão ignoradas."

Ela a imprimiu e assinou com seu primeiro nome — direto e sem rodeios.

De acordo com as suas raízes.

Edward Cullen fazia girar o fino vinho, avaliando-o em seu copo.

— Então, quando minha noiva chegará, Aro? — perguntou a seu anfitrião.

Estava jantando com o avô de sua futura esposa na mansão enorme e exageradamente decorada nos arredores de Atenas, que Volturi considerava adequada à sua riqueza e posição.

— No final da semana — respondeu ele, ríspido. Ele não parecia bem de saúde, notou Edward.

— E o casamento?

Seu anfitrião deu uma risada dura.

— Tão ansioso assim? Você nem sabe como ela é! _A boca de Edwarf se arqueou cinicamente.

— Sua aparência não impedirá o negócio — observou, sardônico. Aro deu outra risada. Menos dura, dessa vez. Mais obscena.

— Durma com ela no escuro, se for preciso! Eu precisei fazer isso com a avó dela!

Edward sentiu-se enojado. Apesar de ninguém ousar dizê-lo em sua frente, o mundo sabia que Aro Volturi conquistara sua noiva rica e bem-nascida fazendo a pobre moça ficar tão apaixonada por ele, que concordara em encontrá-lo em seu apartamento. Aro, tão ambicioso quando sem escrúpulos, assegurou-se de que a informação vazasse para o pai de Sulpicia, que chegou a tempo de impedir que Aro passasse pela penitência de seduzir uma moça feia à luz do dia, mas não de salvar a reputação dela.

— Quem acreditará que ela deixou meu apartamento ainda virgem? — Aro desafiara o pai de Sulpicia, e ganhara sua esposa.

Edward fez sua mente voltar ao presente. Será que estava louco, concordando com isso?

Casando-se com uma mulher que nunca vira, somente porque, por acaso, ela tinha um quarto do DNA de Aro Volturi? Perguntou-se se a moça se sentia do mesmo modo por se casar com um total desconhecido. Depois, deu de ombros mentalmente — no mundo dos extremamente ricos, os casamentos de conveniência eram comuns. Com certeza ela sabia desde criança que estava destinada a ser uma peça nas maquinações de seu avô. Com certeza era uma boneca mimada, sendo sua maior habilidade a de gastar a rodo com roupas, jóias e qualquer outra coisa de que gostasse.

Bem, reconheceu Edward silenciosamente, com certeza teria dinheiro para dar à sua esposa! Quando tivesse assumido as Indústrias Volturi, sua renda seria dez vezes maior do que já era — ela poderia ter o que quisesse! Gastar a manteria ocupada e feliz.

Fez uma pausa. Com uma esposa, obviamente teria que manter sua vida pessoal mais discreta. Não seria um desses maridos, conhecidos demais nos círculos que frequentava, que se pavoneavam com suas amantes diante de suas famílias. Apesar disso, não tinha a intenção de alterar a vida particular bem agradável que se permitia, mesmo se tivesse que ser mais discreto depois do casamento.

Ele estava bem consciente de que, como homem rico, poderia ser tão velho quanto Matusalém e feio como o pecado, e mulheres lindas ainda se interessariam por ele, mulheres para as quais a riqueza era o maior afrodisíaco. Claro que mesmo quando eram extremamente pobre, elas sempre foram fáceis de conquistar — outro legado de seu pai conquistador, sem dúvida. Uma das muitas predecessoras de Victória lhe dissera, enquanto jazia exausta e saciada em sua cama, que se ele algum dia ficasse sem dinheiro poderia fazer fortuna vendendo-se como garoto de programa.

Não era uma boa ideia pensar em sexo naquele momento. Seu corpo lhe lembrava que estava privado da costumeira satisfação.

Assim que pudesse, ele sairia naquela noite e telefonaria para Tânia Denali. Era uma amante extremamente complacente — sempre acolhedora, sempre receptiva a suas necessidades físicas. Mesmo tendo sido substituída há três meses por Victória, Edward sabia que ela o receberia calorosamente em seu apartamento caro e discreto, confiante de que ele lhe diria pela manhã que fosse a seu joalheiro favorito e encomendasse algo para lembrar-lhe daquela visita.

Será que a manteria quando se casasse com essa neta desconhecida de Volturi? Ela tinha outros amantes, ele o sabia, e isso não o perturbava. Victória também deveria estar nesse momento consolando seu ego enorme e ferido com alguém de sua numerosa corte. Como top model, ela sempre tinha homens girando ao seu redor, mas Edward sabia que bastaria estalar os dedos para que ela viesse correndo aos seus pés — e a outras partes de sua anatomia.

Moveu-se, desconfortável, em seu assento. Precisava de algum alívio físico antes da sua noite de núpcias. A moça Volturi seria uma virgem, é claro, e fazer amor com ela seria mais um dever, não um prazer, e ele seria tão cuidadoso quanto possível. Ele nunca tomara uma virgem — e precisava ter certeza de não estar frustrado sexualmente em sua noite de núpcias, senão ela é que sofreria com isso, mesmo sendo feia.

O quanto era feia?, Edward se questionava, a mente disparando. Pensava que era realmente feia, pela malícia escancarada na expressão de Aro quando ele comentara grosseiramente sobre dormir com ela no escuro. O velho provavelmente achava engraçado um homem que nunca fora visto sem estar de braços dados com uma mulher bonita se ligar a uma fêmea cuja única atração fosse a posse eventual das Indústrias Volturi.

Outro pensamento passou por sua mente. Quem era exatamente essa neta desconhecida de Volturi? Uma das atrações em tomar posse das Indústrias Volturi era o fato de ele não possuir nenhum descendente contra o qual devesse lutar pelo controle. Seu único filho morrera em um acidente há alguns anos. Sulpicia Volturi tivera um tipo de ataque, e as más línguas diziam que se tornara permanentemente inválida, só morrendo há poucos anos. Isso significava que Aro não ficara livre para se casar novamente e ter mais herdeiros. Mas então, raciocinava Edward, o filho estava realmente casado quando morreu, e a neta já havia nascido, e talvez isso não fosse tão importante para Aro. A viúva do filho presumivelmente se casara de novo e estava fora de cenário, além de ter criado a neta de Volturi para ser uma esposa grega dócil, bem-comportada e educada.

Sua docilidade certamente facilitaria tudo para ele. Ele não lhe esfregaria sua vida sexual no rosto, mas obviamente sua mãe lhe teria ensinado que maridos gostavam de passear, e que seu papel era ser uma esposa obediente, uma anfitriã imaculada e uma mãe cuidadosa.

Aro estava agora contando sobre um golpe que dera há alguns anos, gozando da lembrança de ter derrotado um rival, levando-o à falência, e Edward só prestava atenção com um quarto de sua mente. O resto pensava em como seria tornar-se pai.

Esse, ele sabia, era o xis da questão. Aro se aproximava do final de sua vida — queria um herdeiro.

E Edward? Estranhos sentimentos o tomaram. O que sabia sobre paternidade? Seu próprio pai nem sabia de sua existência — engravidara sua mãe e partira com a maré ao entardecer.

Poderia até mesmo estar vivo, mas isso nada representava para Edward. Sua mãe quase não o mencionara — trabalhava em um bar, quando o fazia, e seus instintos maternos não eram desenvolvidos. A existência do filho não era importante para ela, e quando ele saiu de casa na adolescência, ela quase não notou. Não viveu o suficiente para vê-lo fazer fortuna. Foi atropelada por um táxi 11 anos atrás, quando ele tinha 22 anos. Ele lhe dera um funeral caro.

Edward ergueu o copo de vinho até seus lábios e bebeu. Era de uma safra rara e cara, ele sabia — aprendera sobre vinhos e outras coisas finas ao longo de sua caminhada. Gostava delas, e uma vez no controle das Indústrias Volturi, todas estariam ao seu alcance. Não teria tomado lugar no meio dos ricos, como agora, mas dos extremamente ricos. E Volturi queria que ele engravidasse sua neta e lhe desse um bisneto — bem, ele faria isso.

Não importava a aparência dela.

Bella ficou de pé à porta do apartamento, fitando a carta aberta. Não era das Indústrias Volturi, mas de uma das lojas de departamentos de mais prestígio de Londres, informando-lhe que em anexo havia um cartão com um limite imediato de crédito de cinco mil libras e que toda cobrança seria enviada ao escritório particular de Aro Volturi. Uma segunda carta, das Indústrias Volturi, instruía-a a usar o cartão para comprar um guarda-roupa adequado para quando se encontrasse com o senhor Volturi no final da semana seguinte. Terminava dizendo que telefonasse ao escritório de Londres para acusar o recebimento dessas instruções. Os olhos castanhos de Bella se apertaram perigosamente. O que este velho desgraçado estava querendo?

O que estava acontecendo? Ela não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo!

Sua cabeça girava. O que aconteceria se fizesse o que queria, cortasse o cartão no meio e o devolvesse ao avô com a ordem de enfiá-lo onde doía? Será que ele compreenderia? De algum modo, achava que não.

Aro Volturi queria algo dela. Ele nunca reconhecera sua existência antes. Mas era um homem rico. E homens ricos têm poder. E o usam para conseguir o que querem.

O que Aro Volturi faria para elas, se quisesse? Renée tinha dívidas — Bella odiava pensar nelas, mais ainda na razão para essas dívidas, mas elas estavam lá, como uma pedra de moinho em tomo de seus pescoços. Mãe e filha trabalhavam sem parar, pagando-as aos poucos, mas levaria uns cinco anos para que elas conseguissem. Ainda faltava muito.

E a saúde de Renée estava piorando.

A angústia apertou o coração de Bella. Sua mãe sofrerá demais — tivera uma vida podre. Um pequeno e breve clarão de felicidade aos 20 anos, algumas semanas douradas em sua juventude, e depois tudo fora destruído. Totalmente destruído. Passara os 24 anos seguintes sendo a mãe mais devotada, cuidadosa, amorosa que qualquer filho pudesse querer.

Eu só gostaria de sair daqui, pensou Bella pela milionésima vez. O prédio no qual viviam precisava de manutenção há muito tempo, apesar de ela entender a relutância da cúria em reformar um imóvel, quando metade de seus moradores começaria a destruí-lo assim que a tinta estivesse seca. O pior eram as terríveis infiltrações no banheiro e na cozinha, o que não ajudava a asma de Renée.

Por um breve momento Bella pensou na imensa fortuna de Aro Volturi.

Depois afastou o pensamento.

Ela não teria nada a ver com tal homem. Nada. Não importava o que ele tivesse em mente para ela.

Kkkkk rio muito vendo o Edward tentando adivinhar como seria a neta de Aro! A Bella não tem o sobrenome Volturi porque não foi reconhecida pelo avó, já que o pai morreu, então só fica o sobrenome Marie! Aro é terrível, nunca ajudou a neta e agora obriga ela a se casar com Edward que é um fofo! Pode ser meio galinha no começo falando desses montes de amantes que ele tinha mas eu amei ele!!! Vcs leram!!!! Há e comentem!!!


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward levantou a manga do paletó e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso elegante. Com que intenção o velho Volturi o chamara? Esperara no terraço mais de dez minutos — o que era muito para um homem tão ocupado quanto Edward Cullen. Ele não gostava de esperar — era um homem apressado. Sempre o fora.

O criado se aproximou, vindo da ampla porta que dava para uma sala opulenta, e respeitosamente perguntou se ele queria outro drinque. Edward balançou a cabeça bruscamente e perguntou — novamente — quando o Sr. Volturi o receberia. O criado respondeu que perguntaria e saiu silenciosamente.

Irritado, Edward virou-se e fitou os jardins que se espalhavam abaixo. Eram muito ornamentados, claramente desenhados para impressionar. Edward teve a súbita visão de um menino pequeno tentando brincar ali e só encontrando exemplares caros, caminhos elaborados e plantas demais. Sua boca se comprimiu inconscientemente. Se ele se tornasse pai precisaria de um lugar decente para criar seus filhos...

Sua mente viajava. A realidade do que estava por fazer—casar-se com a neta feia e mimada de Volturi, que nunca vira — começava a aparecer. Será que realmente conseguiria fazê-lo? Mesmo que fosse para tomar posse das Indústrias Volturi?

Afastou as dúvidas da mente. Claro que conseguiria! Além disso, não era como se entregasse sua vida. O velho Volturi não viveria para sempre. Em poucos anos provavelmente morreria, e eles poderiam chegar a algum tipo de divórcio civilizado, seguir caminhos diferentes; seria só isso.

E seu filho? O que pensaria sobre seu divórcio civilizado?

Ele afastou também esse pensamento. Quem sabe? Talvez a neta fosse estéril, tanto quanto feia como o pecado.

O barulho de passos o fez se voltar.

E congelar.

Os olhos de Edward se apertaram quando viu uma mulher desconhecida entrar no terraço em que estava. A nuvem de cabelos ruivos escuros farfalhava em seus ombros, fazendo com que se notasse seu pescoço longo e fino. Depois, como se um simples olhar fosse suficiente para essa característica específica, seus olhos se voltaram para o rosto dela.

Theos, ela era linda! Sua pele era mais pálida que a de uma grega, mas ainda assim queimada. O nariz era delicado e curto, as faces esculpidas e a boca ampla e generosa. Os olhos eram cor de nozes, as pestanas extremamente longas e escuras.

Ele sentiu o seu corpo saltar de prazer ao fitá-la. Como se por vontade própria, seus olhos abaixaram-se novamente, passando do pescoço elegante para seus seios cheios, soberbamente modelados pela jaqueta justa que vestia, estreitando-se na cintura deliciosa e depois se espalhando pelos quadris arredondados, antes de descer por suas longas pernas.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela usava calças compridas. Essa visão o ofendeu. Com estas pernas poderia estar vestindo uma saia justa e curta, envolvendo as coxas esplêndidas, e apertada no traseiro arredondado que ele tinha certeza de que essa mulher possuía...

Quem era ela afinal?

Seu cérebro interrompeu a contemplação visceral dos atributos físicos da fêmea. O que fazia uma mulher tão linda, tão maravilhosa, tão sexy, ali, na casa de Volturi?

A resposta veio como um golpe no estômago. Só havia uma razão para uma mulher com tal aparência estar na casa do velho Volturi — era uma hóspede particular. Muito particular.

Toda Atenas sabia que ele gostava de manter um harém. Era conhecido por isso, mesmo antes de sua esposa ter se tornado inválida.

E sempre eram jovens — mesmo agora, aparentemente.

Edward sentiu nojo. A ideia de um homem de 78 anos mantendo uma mulher que não poderia ter mais que 25 como sua amante era repugnante.

Bella piscou, momentaneamente cega pela luz após a sombra do interior da casa onde fora deixada há apenas cinco minutos pela limusine luxuosa que a esperava no aeroporto.

Então, enquanto sua vista clareava, viu alguém que já se encontrava no terraço. Ficou impressionada com sua altura e morenice. Cabelos cobres, um terno de aparência macia e poderosa, uma gravata imaculadamente amarrada — e um rosto que a deixou boquiaberta.

O tom da pele era mediterrâneo, sem dúvida. Mas o que lhe marcou foi o par de olhos verdes esmeraldas que a fitava. Sentiu o estômago virar e piscou novamente. Continuou a fitá-lo, captando, quando pôde tirar os olhos dos dele, o nariz forte e reto, os inalares altos e uma boca ampla e firme.

Balançou levemente a cabeça, como se para se assegurar de que o homem que fitava estava realmente lá.

Subitamente Bella viu sua expressão mudar. Endurecer-se com desaprovação. E mais que desaprovação. Desprezo. Algo flamejou dentro dela — e nada tinha a ver com o tremor inconfundível que a tomara como um choque diante dessa avaliação aberta a que o homem de tirar o fôlego a submetera há poucos minutos. Ela precisaria ser cega para não notar o olhar de atração sexual imediata no rosto do homem quando ele colocara os olhos nela alguns minutos atrás. Era mais irritante que outra coisa, e a vida toda ela aprendera a se vestir discretamente, escondendo sua beleza sob roupas largas e sem forma, confinando seu cabelo brilhante em um coque ajuizado e raramente se preocupando com maquiagem. Além disso — e ela o sabia bem demais — qualquer atração que os homens sentissem por ela não duraria — não quando vissem o resto de seu corpo...

Ela pensou em outra coisa, afastando a amargura com uma onda mais familiar de gratidão, crua e desesperada — à sua mãe, ao destino, a algum poder providencial, a todos os que a ajudaram durante os longos e dolorosos anos, até que tivesse emergido para tomar seu lugar como uma adulta útil ao mundo. Considerando as outras possíveis alternativas, ela não tinha razão para amargura — absolutamente nenhuma.

E se ela se sentia ressentida com o pai de seu pai — bem, não era por causa de si mesma, mas pela sua mãe. Somente por causa de sua mãe ela estava ali, agora, de pé naquele terraço, mais de mil milhas de casa, sendo observada com desprezo por um homem do qual não conseguia tirar os olhos.

Fora uma decisão difícil. Seus amigos Erick e Ângela a ajudaram a tomá-la.

— Mas por que ele está fazendo isso? — ela perguntara a eles, pela décima vez. — Ele está tramando algo e eu não sei o que é — e isso me preocupa!

— Talvez ele só queira conhecê-la, Bella — disse Ângela, pacificadora. — Talvez ele esteja velho e doente, e queira consertar o mal que lhe fez.

— Oh, então é por isso que eu tenho recebido cartas me ordenando que vá e dance conforme a música dele! E nem um pio sobre mamãe! Não, se ele quisesse fazer as pazes, teria escrito mais educadamente — e para a mamãe, não para mim.

— Se você quer minha opinião, eu acho que você deve ir — disse o marido de Ângela, Erick. — Como Ângela disse, ele pode estar procurando uma reconciliação, mas, se não, acho que pode estar precisando de você para alguma coisa. O que a coloca em uma posição vantajosa. Já pensou nisso?

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. Erick continuou:

— Se ele quer você para algo, então, se ele não quiser que você o recuse, precisará fazer algo que você queira.

— Como por exemplo? — retrucou Bella. — Ele não tem nada que eu queira!

— Ele tem dinheiro, Bella — disse Erick, tranquilamente. Bella estremeceu. Erick continuou, inclinando-se para a frente.

— E se ele abrir mão do suficiente para ela pagar suas dívidas e se mudar para a Espanha?

A respiração de Bella pareceu se apertar no peito. Tanto quanto a de sua mãe, a cada dia. Ouviu instantaneamente a sua tosse seca e asmática, viu-a parar junto ao tanque, respirando lenta e dolorosamente, o corpo frágil dobrado.

— Não posso — disse —, não posso pegar esse dinheiro!

— Pense bem — disse Erick. — Não será para você mesma, mas para sua mãe. Ele está em dívida com ela, você sempre disse isto! Ela a criou sozinha sem nada dele, exceto insultos e abuso! Ele vive no cúmulo do luxo, tem centenas de milhões, e a sua neta mora em um conjunto habitacional. Faça-o por ela, Bella.

Isso, afinal, a convencera. Apesar de cada fibra de seu ser nunca ter querido nada com o homem que tratara sua mãe tão terrivelmente, no momento em que Erick dissera "Espanha", uma visão tão maravilhosa se abriu em sua mente que ela soube que não poderia recusar. Poderia conseguir que seu avô comprasse para sua mãe um pequeno apartamento em algum lugar quente e seco o ano todo...

Fora por isso que Bella agora estava de pé no terraço do palacete de seu avô em Atenas.

Conseguiria para sua mãe tudo o que lhe era devido.

Sorriu enquanto olhava novamente para o homem impressionante de pé à sua frente. Um pequeno sorriso, rígido e desafiador — um sorriso de despedida. Então, ele sabia quem ela era, não, Sr. Maravilha? Ele parecia tão elegante, tão rico em seu terno maravilhosamente costurado, com seu cabelo acobreado imaculadamente cortado, o brilho de ouro em seu pulso enquanto olhava as horas — sem dúvida, ele devia pertencer ao círculo de seu avô. Um de seus associados, parceiros — não importa como os ricos se chamassem uns aos outros nesse mundo em que o preço da eletricidade era irrelevante e nunca havia limo nas paredes dos banheiros...

Ela pensou com agradecimento sarcástico na odisseia de compras com Ângela e Erick naquela loja ultra chique de Londres, cortesia de seu cartão dourado! Pensou que o conjunto de calças extremamente caro que escolhera serviria — e faria com que qualquer um que a visse não pensasse que era uma moça comum de Londres, saída de um conjunto habitacional!

E Ângela até fizera seu cabelo e maquiagem naquela manhã, antes de ela partir para o aeroporto, fazendo-a parecer esbelta e rica, combinando com a nova roupa fantástica com a qual viajara.

Obviamente ela não precisava ter se preocupado com isso.

O homem que a fitava com tanto desprezo sabia perfeitamente bem o que ela era — quem era. A pobre e nojenta neta bastarda de Aro Volturi.

Levantou o queixo. Bem, o que importava? Tinha suas próprias opiniões sobre Volturi — e elas não eram generosas. Se aquele homem de pé ali do alto de seu nariz forte e reto, a boca apertada com desprezo, achava que ela não se adaptaria a um palacete daqueles, o que lhe importava? Ele que se danasse. Assim como Volturi não representava nada para ela — nada exceto o preço de alguma modesta reparação para a mulher que tratara como lixo... Seus olhos se endureceram. Edward viu a expressão mudar, viu o sorriso escarnecedor, o elevar insolente do queixo da mulher. Claro! Ela não se envergonhava de seu negócio! O nojo que sentia por Volturi manter uma amante dessa idade passou para nojo pela mulher. Tomou consciência do tremor de seu próprio corpo, ocupado em reagir naturalmente quando na presença de uma fêmea atraente.

Então, quando a mulher veio em sua direção, o sorriso em seu rosto foi incapaz de compensar a dureza em seus olhos. Ele retribuiu do mesmo jeito.

Bella viu a aversão em seus olhos, e subitamente, como uma nuvem passando em frente ao sol, sentiu um arrepio partindo dele. De repente ele não era somente um homem de tirar o fôlego, de parar o trânsito, com a aparência de um milhão de dólares, alto e elegante — era um grande industrial frio e formidável, de olhos duros, de ascendência nobre, olhando para o resto da humanidade como se fossem partículas inferiores...

Bem, então! Ela levantou a cabeça, quase coquetemente, deixando seu cabelo glorioso cair sobre os ombros. Foi tomada por um intenso desejo de irritá-lo.

— Olá — disse, rouca. — Nós ainda não nos conhecemos, não é? Eu me lembro, eu sei.— Deixou que um raio de apreciação passasse por seus olhos brilhantes. Isso o irritaria ainda mais, ela o sabia instintivamente.

Ela estendera a mão, que estava perfeita — Ângela lhe fizera as unhas na noite anterior, colocando um lindo esmalte que combinava com seu cabelo. Edward ignorou a mão. Sentiu repulsa em tocar a pele de alguém que, por dinheiro, acariciara um velho rico, apesar de a metade de seu corpo ter registrado uma excitação renovada ao som de sua voz suave e a fragrância estonteante de seu corpo quando ela se aproximou dele. Ele a dominou sem misericórdia. Além disso, acabara de notar que a mulher era inglesa. Por isso a cor ruiva de seus cabelos. Provavelmente, pensou, para uma mulher de sua profissão, aquela cor era excelente em terras onde o cabelo escuro era a norma.

A rejeição do homem a sua mão estendida fez com que Bella vacilasse. Deixou-a cair.

Ainda assim, apesar da rejeição, ela se recusou a ser intimidada. Afinal, se falhara no primeiro teste — ser desprezada por um completo estranho por ser a neta bastarda de Volturi — estaria destinada a falhar em sua missão. A intimidação era, sabia pelas reminiscências dolorosamente tiradas da expulsão brusca de sua mãe da Grécia há 24 anos, o forte do homem que a convocara até ali como uma empregada. Ela não devia, acima de tudo, ser intimidada por Aro Volturi, como sua mãe o fora. Deveria resistir a ele — tanto quanto pudesse. As palavras de Erick ecoavam em sua mente — se ele a convocara até ali, era porque queria algo. E isso tornava a sua posição vantajosa. Precisava lembrar-se disso. Devia lembrar-se disso.

Estava em território inimigo. A autoconfiança era tudo. Então, em face do óbvio desprezo neste estranho estonteante, ela se recusava a se acovardar. Em vez disso, deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico novamente, elevou a cabeça e, dando-lhe um olhar de troça, passou por ele para tomar conhecimento do território. Colocou a mão na balaustrada de pedra, tirando um pouco do peso das pernas. Elas doíam um pouco, provavelmente por tensão mais que por outra coisa, porque ficara sentada quase o dia todo — primeiro no assento da linha aérea luxuosa, depois no carro de luxo dirigido por um motorista. Ainda assim, precisava fazer seus exercícios à noite — logo depois de telefonar para Eric, como combinado. Sua mente corria, pensando nos dispositivos de segurança que ela e Erick haviam planejado. O homem atrás dela estava totalmente esquecido. Não importava o quanto ele fosse belo — o quanto desprezasse a neta de Volturi — ele não era importante. Importante era lembrar-se, pela milésima vez, de tudo que ela e Erick fizeram para se assegurar de que seu avô não a enganaria. Deixaram alguma lacuna? Algo a descoberto?

Sabendo que Volturi não tinha escrúpulos em obter o que queria, ela e Erick planejaram medidas elaboradas para se assegurarem de que Bella teria uma rota de escape se precisasse. Primeiro, combinaram que ela ligaria todas as noites para Erick do celular que ele lhe emprestara. Se ele não recebesse seu telefonema até as 23 horas, deveria alertar o cônsul inglês em Atenas e dizer que uma cidadã britânica estava sendo mantida em cativeiro. E, se isso não adiantasse, o segundo telefonema seria para um tabloide popular inglês, passando toda a história de como a neta de um dos homens mais ricos da Europa vivia em um conjunto habitacional da cúria. Aro Volturi podia ser imune à publicidade negativa, mas ela se questionava se seus acionistas seriam tão indiferentes em relação à sujeira que ela poderia levantar se quisesse...

Depois, se seu avô ainda assim não quisesse deixá-la ir, ela deixara o passaporte, 700 euros e seu bilhete de volta em um armário no aeroporto de Atenas — cuja chave estava em sua maleta de maquiagem. Também havia comprado um segundo bilhete sem data fixa para Londres ainda em Heathrow, que não pegara na companhia aérea. Ela o pagara de seu próprio bolso.

Bella sorriu tristemente enquanto olhava para os jardins espalhafatosos. Apesar de não ter podido comprar a passagem à vista com suas magras economias, tivera uma brilhante ideia e comprara, junto com Erick e Ângela, na joalheria da loja de departamentos, um lindo colar de pérolas com o troco das cinco mil libras, depois de comprar o conjunto e os acessórios, e imediatamente o levaram a uma outra joalheria e o venderam, recebendo dinheiro vivo. Com esse dinheiro compraram a passagem, um talão de cheques de viagem, e dividiram o resto em libras, dólares e euros. Isso seria o bastante para assegurar sua partida no momento em que desejasse.

Atrás dela, Edward se enrijeceu. A mulher simplesmente passara por ele como se não fosse ninguém! E aquele sorriso sarcástico e o olhar de troça fizeram uma onda de raiva passar por ele! Nenhuma mulher o tratara assim antes! E com certeza não alguém que se rebaixava a ganhar a vida daquela maneira.

Uma discreta tosse chamou sua atenção. O criado voltara, murmurando educadamente que o Sr. Volturi o veria naquele momento, se ele o seguisse.

Com um último olhar irritado para a mulher que se debruçava despreocupadamente na balaustrada, ignorando-o totalmente, o cabelo como um pôr-do-sol glorioso em seus ombros,

Edward dirigiu-se apressadamente para o interior da casa.

**Kkkkkk Edward pensando que a Bella é amante de Aro! MDS Comentem!!!!**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 3**

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella foi levada para uma sala sombria. Ergueu os ombros, pronta para a batalha. Primeiro, pareceu que a sala estava vazia. Depois, uma voz a assustou.

— Venha cá.

A voz era dura e falava inglês. Claramente dando uma ordem.

Ela se adiantou. Parecia estar em uma biblioteca, pelas estantes em todas as paredes.

Podia ver, agora, uma ampla escrivaninha no final da sala, e atrás dela um homem sentado.

Pareceu levar muito tempo para chegar até ele. Uma parte de seu cérebro descobriu por quê. Era uma estratégia deliberada para colocar qualquer um que entrasse na sala em desvantagem em relação ao homem que já se sentava ali.

Deliberadamente ela olhava à sua volta, tomando consciência do ambiente, como se o homem atrás da escrivaninha não lhe interessasse.

Ela chegou diante da mesa e então se dignou a olhar para o homem que a convocara.

Notou primeiro os olhos. Eram profundos. Todo o seu rosto era áspero e enrugado, muito velho, mas os olhos eram vivos. Escuros, quase negros na penumbra, mas sustentavam seu rosto.

— Então — disse Volturi à neta que nunca vira — você é a tal fedelha daquela prostituta. Bem, não importa. Você vai servir. Precisa servir.

Seus olhos continuaram a estudar o rosto dela. Por dentro, enquanto a frágil centelha de esperança de que talvez Volturi tivesse amolecido seu coração duro morria uma morte instantânea, Bella lutava para controlar o ímpeto de raiva cega enquanto o ouvia se referir à sua mãe de tal modo. Venceu a batalha com esforço. Perder a calma e sair correndo agora não a levaria a lugar nenhum, exceto de volta a Londres de mãos vazias. Em vez disso, optou pelo silêncio. Continuou de pé ali, sendo inspecionada dos pés à cabeça.

— Dê uma volta.

A ordem era dura. Ela obedeceu.

— Você caminha perfeitamente bem.

O breve silêncio era uma acusação. Bella nada disse.

— Você tem língua? — Volturi perguntou.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele.

Será que a alma de um homem estava em seus olhos, como dizia o provérbio? Ela se questionava. Se fosse assim, a alma de Volturi estava em uma condição lamentável. Os olhos negros que repousavam nela eram os mais terríveis que jamais vira. Pareciam perfurá-la — e, por mais que procurasse, nada via neles que a tranquilizasse.

Nem uma centelha de bondade, de afeição, nem mesmo de humor aparecia neles. Um sentimento de tristeza profunda a tomou, e descobriu que, apesar de todas as evidências, algo dentro dela estivera esperando contra toda esperança que o homem que crescera odiando e desprezando não fosse assim afinal.

Mas ele estava provando ser exatamente o terrível mostro que ela sempre pensara que fosse.

— Por que o senhor me trouxe até aqui?

A pergunta saiu de sua boca sem que ela pensasse. Instintivamente sabia que fizera a coisa certa ao aceitar a batalha — pois era uma batalha, sem dúvida — contra seu avô.

Ele o notou, e os olhos escuros escureceram-se ainda mais. — Não fale comigo nesse tom—lançou, jogando a cabeça para trás. O queixo dela se ergueu em resposta.

— Eu viajei mais de mil milhas a seu pedido. Tenho o direito de saber por que — a voz dela estava firme, apesar de seu coração bater loucamente.

O riso dele era duro, escarnecedor.

— Você não tem direito a nada! Nada! Eu sei por que você veio! No momento em que captou um vislumbre de quanto dinheiro poderia gastar se viesse, mudou o tom! Por que você pensa que lhe mandei aquele cartão? Eu sabia que a fisgaria! Inclinou-se para a frente, os braços um dia poderosos repousando na superfície da mesa de mogno polido.

— Mas entenda isso, e entenda bem! Você estará no primeiro avião para Londres a menos que faça exatamente, exatamente o que eu quero. Entendeu?

Seus olhos lançavam faíscas. Ela manteve o olhar dele, apesar do peso. "Então", pensou," Erick tinha razão. Ele realmente queria algo dela." Mas o quê? Precisava saber. Somente quando soubesse o que aquele homem queria dela é que poderia começar a barganhar pelo dinheiro que queria dele.

Cabeça fria, garota... Cabeça fria...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E o que é, exatamente, que o senhor quer que eu faça?

— Você descobrirá... quando eu quiser. — Ele ergueu a mão, silenciando-a. — Já estou cheio de você agora. Vá para o seu quarto e se prepare para o jantar. Teremos um convidado. Com sua educação, você obviamente não sabe como se comportar, e eu lhe digo que é melhor mudar de atitude! Neste país uma mulher sabe como se comportar — tome cuidado para não me envergonhar em minha própria casa! Agora vá!

Bella se virou e saiu. A caminhada até a porta pareceu maior do que o fora na direção oposta. Seu coração voava.

Continuou acelerada por todo o caminho até seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Então, esse era seu avô! Esse era o homem cujo filho tivera um romance breve e tumultuado com sua mãe, que a expulsara de seu país, grávida e sem um tostão, e a deixara criar sua neta na pobreza, recusando-se a reconhecer sua existência. Ela não devia nada a esse homem. Nada! Nem dever, nem respeito — e com certeza, nem lealdade nem afeição.

O que ele quer de mim?

A pergunta voltava sempre, sem resposta, corroendo-a.

No final, para se acalmar, ela decidiu fazer uso do banheiro opulento.

" Você caminha perfeitamente bem..."

Ela ouviu a dura acusação soar em sua cabeça novamente e sua boca se contraiu.

Quando ela emergiu da banheira, entrando na suíte generosamente decorada, envolta em uma toalha enorme, viu uma criada à porta aberta de seu closet, pendurando algumas roupas. A moça voltou-se e hesitantemente informou Bella de que estava ali para ajudá-la a se vestir.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda — disse ela, direta.

A moça pareceu arrasada, e Bella se arrependeu do seu tom de voz.

— Por favor — disse, temporizando. — Não é necessário.

Ela passou pela enorme cama, coberta com uma colcha branca e dourada, e pelo closet do tamanho de um quarto. O que quer que Volturi tivesse imaginado que ela comprara com seu cartão dourado, tudo o que vestiria para o jantar seria uma saia e blusa comuns. Mas subitamente ela estancou, atônita. Os cabides estavam cheios de roupas cobertas por plásticos.

— O quê...?

— Kyrios Volturi ordenou que elas fossem compradas para a senhora, kyria. Foram entregues agora mesmo. Há acessórios e roupa de baixo também — disse a criada. — Que vestido gostaria de usar hoje?

— Nenhum — disse Bella, duramente. Pegou o cabide com suas humildes blusa e saia.

A criada pareceu desesperada.

— Mas... Mas é um jantar formal, hoje à noite, kyria — afirmou. — Kyrios Volturi ficaria muito zangado se a senhora não se vestisse adequadamente...

Bella olhou para a criada. A expressão no rosto dela a fez estancar. Só havia uma palavra para ela: medo.

Ela cedeu. Desafiaria a raiva do avô, mas não deixaria que ele aterrorizasse seus empregados por causa dela.

— Está bem. Escolha algo para mim.

Ela se sentou na cama e a garota apareceu com duas roupas, colocando-as cuidadosamente ao pé da cama. Ambas eram claramente muito caras, e apesar de ter preferido o vestido semilongo de gola alta, ela escolheu o outro, um longo de festa.

Era verde-esmeralda, cortado no viés. Bella se viu estendendo a mão para tocar as dobras sedosas.

Uns 20 minutos mais tarde, olhando-se no longo espelho da porta do closet, ela se espantou.

Sua aparência era fantástica! O vestido era um milagre da costura, as dobras macias contrastando com a cor vivida. Ela prendera o cabelo em um coque, com cachos caindo soltos em volta de pescoço e sobre seu rosto, e havia refeito sua maquiagem para combinar com o vestido.

Com um último olhar ao seu reflexo, ela virou-se para a porta onde o criado que veio chamá-la estava esperando. Mesmo fazendo parte da criadagem, Bella podia notar a admiração nos olhos dele. Por um instante, em sua imaginação, não era o criado que estava ali, mas o homem que havia encontrado no terraço aquela tarde, olhando-a com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes, fazendo seu estômago revirar...

Ela se encaminhou para a escadaria de mármore.

Era hora de entrar na batalha novamente. Edward Cullen pisou no acelerador, mudou a marcha e ouviu o som poderoso do motor da Ferrari mudar de tom. Não estava de bom humor. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que fazia aquele trajeto a pedido de Aro Volturi. Esta não era uma boa noite para jantar com o homem.

Planejara uma noite de lazer com Tânia, cujo corpo mignon era uma alternativa agradável à magreza de Victória — ela estava claramente ansiosa em tirar Victória da mente de Edward, e fazia de tudo para renovar o interesse dele. O que significava, pensou ele, que ela teria ideias muito interessantes para fazê-lo.

Bem, ele teria que esperar antes de se entregar aos charmes de Tânia! Seu encontro naquela tarde, para discutir a transformação da Cullen Inc. nas Indústrias Volturi, não poderia ser chamado de urgente. Mas com certeza o velho Volturi se divertia em fazer Edward se despencar de Atenas para aquela mansão exagerada a todo momento em que estalasse os dedos.

Pensar na reunião da tarde lhe trouxe outra memória à mente — da amante de cabelos de fogo de Volturi.

Edward apertou os lábios. A mulher não tinha a mínima vergonha do que fazia na casa do velho. Isso para não mencionar encará-lo e tentar jogar as suas teias para prendê-lo!

Bem, pensou Edward, se ela não estivesse maculada pela sua associação de mau gosto com um homem com idade para ser seu avô, sua tentativa poderia ter sido recebida com mais calor.

Bem mais calor, de fato...

A imagem do cabelo ruivo esvoaçando em torno do rosto perfeito, o modo como seus seios se apertavam contra o tecido de sua blusa pairava em sua memória. Sua beleza era tão flamejante, tão atraente, que ele se sentira tentado a passar por cima do fato de que ela se enfeitara naquela tarde, não para ele, mas para o velho de 78 anos.

Ele afastou-a da sua memória. Não importava o quanto fosse bela, não lhe interessava.

Nas próximas horas, até que a provação de um jantar entediante com Volturi passasse, era melhor manter sua libido sob controle.

Pense em sua noiva, Edward!

Isso o acalmou. Já era tempo de o velho trazer a garota de onde a tivesse enfiado. Com certeza ela já saberia tudo sobre o casamento, e ela e a sua mãe estariam provavelmente cheias de planos para o acontecimento. Provavelmente ela desejaria um casamento luxuoso. Bem, ele não se importava, e, já que o propósito de se casar era selar a aquisição das Indústrias Volturi, quanto mais divulgação, melhor! Apesar de tudo, ele nada tinha contra a garota — que ela tivesse seu casamento extravagante, se quisesse. Quando fosse sua esposa seria ela quem deveria se adaptar ao que ele quisesse — era isso que as esposas gregas faziam. Ele seria generoso — considerando aposição dela — e, claro, não tinha a intenção de ser um mau marido, mas não pensava em mudar muito a sua vida por causa da herdeira Volturi.

Que pena que ela seja com certeza tão feia...

O pensamento de ter uma esposa sexualmente desejável, dócil e submissa era atraente, agora que ele pensara nisso.

Dirigiu sua Ferrari pelo caminho a uma velocidade maior que o normal. Queria que a noite acabasse logo.

**Kkkkk " que pena que ela seja tão feia"... Imagina a surpresa dele quando souber que é a Bella ?! E a de Bella ao saber q seu avô quer obrigar ela a se casar com um " estranho"?!! Então comentem!!!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward estava no salão pomposo, ansioso para o jantar. Seu anfitrião parecia não ter pressa. Estava descrevendo longamente seu último brinquedo — um iate de 150 pés que acabara de comprar. Seus olhos piscavam de satisfação.

— E você, meu amigo — disse ele, batendo nas costas de Edward com uma mão ainda poderosa —, será o primeiro a experimentá-lo! Passará sua lua-de-mel nele. O que acha disso, hein?

Edward sorriu brevemente. Uma lua-de-mel passada a bordo do iate de Volturi enviaria ao mundo a mensagem que ele queria.

— Bem, bem... — disse o avô de sua futura noiva, e bateu-lhe mais uma vez nas costas, virando a cabeça em seguida. Edward automaticamente seguiu seu olhar. Uma criada abrira as portas duplas para o salão.

Alguém entrou.

Era a tentadora de cabelos flamejantes!

Edward sentiu um golpe no estômago, tão poderoso quanto indesejado.

O que ela está fazendo aqui?

A mulher estancara por um momento na entrada — assegurando-se de que todos os olhos estivessem nela, pensou Edward — e agora deslizava na direção deles. Sua cabeça estava erguida — o glorioso cabelo ruivo preso em um coque que revelava a perfeita estrutura de seu rosto estonteante. E o resto...

Edward prendeu a respiração novamente. O vestido caía-lhe maravilhosamente bem, revelando a exuberância de sua figura ainda mais generosamente que a jaqueta apertada que usara à tarde. Agora, em vez de imaginar sua pele leitosa, ele a via, um pescoço de cisne na beleza esculpida de seus ombros, a curva graciosa de seus braços nus e, melhor do que tudo, a elevação de seus seios generosos.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de acariciá-los...

Como um sopro frio na nuca, sentiu Volturi observando-o. Vendo-o desejar sua amante.

Teve nojo. Qualquer que fosse o jogo que o velho estivesse jogando, trazendo sua amante para o jantar, tendo prazer ao ver seu convidado reagir a seus charmes generosos, ele não teria nada disso! Sua expressão se endureceu.

Para Bella, passando pelas portas e depois estancando estupefata quando viu o mesmo homem que tentava esquecer a noite inteira, de pé, ali, ao lado de seu avô foi como um déjà-vu.

Assim como o primeiro encontro, o desejo nos olhos do homem foi substituído por desprezo.

E, assim como no terraço, ela reagiu instintivamente. O seu queixo se ergueu, os olhos brilharam perigosamente.

Ela estava satisfeita com sua raiva — isso a distraía do fato de que seu coração batia como um tambor e de que seus olhos colavam-se ao rosto dele.

Ela estancou, e seus olhos se encontraram com os do estranho, desafiadores e brilhantes.

— Bem — disse Volturi ao homem que escolhera para genro. — O que você acha dela?

O que eu digo?, pensou Edward ansioso. Disse a única coisa possível.

— Como sempre, Aro, você tem um gosto impecável. Ela é extraordinária.

Bella notou que ele falava grego. Seus olhos iam de um para o outro.

— Você deve ser invejado — Edward continuou, com educação, perguntando-se o que dizer sobre a mulher que esquentava a cama do velho. Estava cada vez mais enojado. Queria sair dali — rápido.

Aro Volturi sorriu.

— Eu a dou para você — disse. Fez um gesto de apresentação com sua mão. A satisfação em sua voz era gritante. Edward gelou. Que merda era aquela? Será que era algum consolo que o velho imaginava que ele pudesse querer por dormir com sua neta feia e assexuada ? Se fosse isso, era melhor esclarecer este engano.

— É generosidade demais — ele conseguiu falar. — Mas eu não posso aceitar.

Um olhar de surpresa deliberada iluminou o rosto de Aro.

— Como? — perguntou. — Eu pensei — ele fez uma pausa mínima, extraindo ao máximo o prazer que tinha com a situação, observando o desconforto de seu pupilo arrogante e ambicioso por mais um momento — que você queria minha neta... Que você estava impaciente por encontrá-la...

Deu uma risada curta, os olhos piscando com prazer malicioso enquanto observava o rosto de Edward mudar de expressão à medida que captava a verdade.

— Esta é minha neta, Edward. O que você imaginou? — perguntou baixinho.

Somente os anos de autodisciplina de Edward o fizeram manter a expressão firme. Por dentro, sentiu como se o chão se abrisse aos seus pés.

— Essa é sua neta? — ele se ouviu falar, como se buscando confirmação para algo inacreditável.

Aro riu novamente, feliz com a peça que lhe pregara. Sabia perfeitamente bem as conclusões a que Edward chegara, como planejara, quando vira a moça naquela tarde, totalmente inconsciente de que a noiva feia que fora levado a esperar não o era absolutamente.

Ele olhou para a moça e ordenou imperiosamente.

— Venha aqui — disse em inglês.

Bella se adiantou. Seu coração batia acelerado novamente. O homem com os olhos verdes esmeraldas a fitava abertamente, e ela se sentia dormente com o modo como ele o fazia —parecia que 1 milhão de volts passavam por seu corpo. Se pensara que ele estava deslumbrante naquela tarde, em seu terno feito à mão, agora, de smoking, ele lhe tirava o fôlego! Ela engoliu em seco. Isso é ridículo! Nenhum homem deveria ter tal efeito nela. Já vira caras bonitos antes, flertara com eles — beijara alguns — mas nunca nenhum homem a fizera se sentir assim.

Sem fôlego, aterrorizada, excitada!

Ao lado do homem, seu avô cessara de existir. Ela tinha uma vaga impressão de uma figura compacta, os ombros dobrados pela idade, e aquele rosto marcado e enrugado que ela captara quando estava sentado à sua escrivaninha naquela tarde.

Mas agora não tinha olhos para ele.

Estava simplesmente bebendo o homem ao seu lado — queria olhá-lo sem parar.

— Minha neta — disse Aro. Edward quase não o ouviu.

Estava totalmente concentrado na mulher à sua frente. Theos, mas ela era fantástica! Será que era realmente a moça Volturi? Não era possível. Com a fração de seu cérebro que funcionava, ele se conscientizou de que o velho lhe fizera deliberadamente acreditar que ele se amarraria a uma esposa feia, quando na realidade...

Ele sorriu. Então o velho armara isso! Mas ele não se importava. Podia até compartilhar da brincadeira! Sentiu-se aliviado, pensou, e algo mais — exultante.

Bella viu o sorriso, brilhante, ameaçador, e sentiu o estômago virar. Ah, mas ele era lindo!

Edward se adiantou e pegou sua mão, beijando-a. Bella viu a cabeça escura se inclinar como se em câmera lenta. Ainda não conseguia respirar, desde quando sentira os dedos longos e fortes segurarem os dela.

Sensações desconhecidas a tomaram. Ele estava acariciando seus dedos com os lábios.

Levemente, tão levemente! Mas de maneira tão devastadora.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

— Edward Cullen — disse, e fitou-a nos olhos. Sua voz era grave — o tom íntimo.

Ela o olhou, os lábios entreabertos.

— Isabella.

O nome saiu sussurrado, pois ela mal podia falar.

— Isabella... — ele repetiu seu nome, mais gravemente que seu contralto rouco. — Prazer em conhecê-la.

Deixou os olhos pousarem nela por um último, interminável momento, depois, dando-lhe o braço, voltou-se para seu anfitrião.

— Você é uma velha raposa, Aro — disse, irritado —, mas nesse caso a brincadeira valeu a pena.

Os olhos de Bella voavam de um para o outro — usavam novamente o grego. O que estava acontecendo? Depois, subitamente, Edward voltou-se para ela. — Venha, deixe-me levá-la para jantar — sua voz era quente, e a carícia nela fez com que seus nervos a queimassem novamente, bem como sua poderosa proximidade, a mão dele em seu braço. Ela sentiu que precisava se afastar — mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum.

Como em um sonho, ele a levava para uma sala de jantar grandiosa. Este homem devastador, Edward Cullen — Quem é ele? Ela se viu se questionando urgentemente —, puxou sua cadeira, afastando com um gesto o criado que veio para completar a tarefa, e a acomodou na cadeira com incrível gentileza.

Ela queria olhar para cima e agradecer educada e sorridentemente, mas não conseguia. A timidez a tomou de repente. Era algo como um conto de fadas — ela, vestida como uma princesa. E ele como um príncipe moreno!

Em vez disso, ela murmurou um tímido obrigada. E ele tomou seu lugar à sua frente na mesa, Aro à cabeceira. Edward sentiu um profundo bem-estar.

Não poderia ter pedido uma noiva mais bonita! O velho Volturi o honrava. Ele nunca seria grosseiro, mesmo com uma esposa feia, mas ter essa beleza de cabelos de fogo ao seu lado, em sua cama, tornaria o casamento muito, muito mais doce!

Ele a fitou por cima da mesa. Ainda olhava para os pratos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante na sala, mas também estava consciente dele. Seu instinto masculino lhe dizia isso.

Mas, mesmo se comportando como qualquer garota educada faria — mostrando timidez apropriada diante do homem com quem se casaria — bem, de que ele tinha que se queixar?

A lembrança da maneira como ela caminhara orgulhosamente pelo terraço, sua voz rouca quando tentara se apresentar conflitava com a cabeça baixa à sua frente. Ela deveria ter notado o olhar que ele lhe dera e ficado zangada — e com razão! Nenhuma mulher bem-educada gostaria de ser tomada pelo tipo que ele a tomara. Bem, agora que o mal-entendido fora esclarecido, ele não os perturbaria mais.

Franziu o cenho. A moça era inglesa, é claro — por sua cor e pela ausência de sotaque.

Quando o criado se adiantou para começar a servir o jantar, Edward fitou seu anfitrião.

— Você não me disse que sua neta era meio inglesa, Aro — disse. Falou em grego, e quando notou a cabeça de Bella se erguer, seus olhos se focalizaram intencionalmente no velho, concentrados.

— Uma pequena surpresa para você — ele respondeu. Seus olhos brilhavam. Edward deixou a boca se contrair.

— Outra — reconheceu. Depois voltou a atenção a Bella. — Você mora na Inglaterra? Com sua mãe inglesa? — perguntou educadamente em grego. Devia ser por isso que se dirigira a ele em inglês naquela tarde.

Bella fitou-o. Fez como se fosse abrir a boca, mas seu avô se antecipou a ela.

— Ela não fala grego — disse, abrupto, em inglês. Edward esbugalhou os olhos.

— Como pode ser? — perguntou, mantendo o inglês.

— Digamos que a mãe dela tinha suas próprias ideias quanto à sua educação — disse Aro.

Bella fitou o avô — somente o fitou. Depois, como se soubesse por que ela o fitava, encarou-a. Sombria, intencionalmente. Com um olhar de aviso.

As palavras que ele dissera naquela tarde ecoavam na mente de Bella. "Você estará no primeiro avião para Londres a menos que faça exatamente, exatamente, o que eu quero que faça."

Ela se arrepiou. "Será que concordar com qualquer história de fadas que ele contaria a seu convidado fazia parte da ameaça? O que fazer?", pensou ela. "Abrir a boca e contar tudo de uma vez?"

E conseguir o quê, exatamente?

Sabia a resposta. Ser expulsa da casa de seu avô e enviada para Londres sem um centavo para sua mãe. Ela não voltaria para casa de mãos vazias; obteria para Renée o dinheiro que ela merecia, não importa o quanto custasse. Mesmo se significasse concordar com as tentativas de Volturi de encobrir seu comportamento.

Ela cerrou os lábios e continuou quieta.

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward viu sua expressão, o brilho rebelde naqueles olhos. Então a menina havia sido criada na Inglaterra, por uma mãe que tinha suas próprias ideias? Ideias que incluíam privar a herdeira Volturi de sua herança natural — a língua do seu pai, a família de seu avô. Que tipo de mãe é ela?, ele se perguntou. Uma imagem apareceu em sua mente — uma daquelas inglesas de língua afiada, aristocrática, arrogante, vestida com roupas caras, apreciando uma rodada social de pólo e festas. Ele fechou a cara. Por que havia se casado com Charlie Volturi em primeiro lugar?, ele se perguntou novamente. Com certeza o casamento não teria durado, mesmo se o filho de Aro não tivesse morrido tão novo. Ele se surpreendeu imaginando por que Aro havia deixado a viúva levar sua neta de volta para a Inglaterra, ao invés de ficar com ela em sua casa. Bem, a generosidade dele fora mal paga! Agora tinha uma neta que nem sabia falar sua própria língua!

Eu poderia lhe ensinar...

Outra imagem passou por sua cabeça. A de essa beleza de cabelos de fogo em seus braços enquanto ele lhe ensinava as coisas mais importantes que uma noiva grega precisava saber dizer ao seu marido — como seu desejo por ele...

Ele deixou sua imaginação pairar agradavelmente nessa expectativa enquanto começavam a jantar.

Através de suas longas pestanas, Edward observava divertido Bella começar a comer com gosto. Apesar de apreciar o seu prazer sensual na comida fina, a dieta cruel de Victória sempre o irritara e Tânia era minuciosa em relação ao que comia também — ele teria que controlar o apetite de sua esposa. No momento ela podia comer bastante e não engordar — sua forma era exuberante e esguia, e estava no peso perfeito — mas se ela continuasse a consumir comida assim nos próximos vinte anos estaria gorda aos 40! Que idade teria exatamente? Quando a vira pela primeira vez, pensara em aproximadamente 25, mas Aro não a teria mantido solteira por tanto tempo. Deveria ser mais jovem. Provavelmente sua mãe inglesa e a sociedade aristocrática da qual ela faria parte fizeram com que parecesse mais madura que na realidade.

Outro pensamento passou por ele, menos prazeroso. Se fora educada na Inglaterra, como poderia ter certeza de que era virgem? As moças inglesas eram notoriamente livres — todo homem grego sabia disso, e a maioria deles aproveitava-se do fato quando tinha uma chance!

Algumas delas começavam sua vida sexual em uma idade vergonhosamente jovem. Será que ela ainda era virgem? Pensou em perguntar diretamente a Aro, mas sabia que sua resposta seria:

" Você se importa o suficiente para abrir mão das Indústrias Volturi meu amigo?"

E ele sabia qual seria sua resposta.

Virgem ou não, ele se casaria com Isabella Volturi e levaria as Indústrias Volturi como dote.

O delicioso jantar — uma maravilhosa sucessão de pratos — serviu para tirar a mente de Bella um pouco do homem à sua frente. Mas somente muito pouco. Depois, exatamente quando começava a se acalmar, ele começou a lhe falar:

— Em que parte da Inglaterra você vive? — perguntou-lhe educadamente, puxando conversa.

— Londres — ela replicou, ousando olhar brevemente para ele.

— Uma de minhas cidades favoritas. Sua vida lá deve ser muito agitada, não é?

— Sim — disse ela, pensando nos dois empregos que tinha, trabalhando à noite e nos fins de semana, economizando cada centavo para ajudar a pagar as dívidas de sua mãe. Renée também trabalhava e nenhuma das duas tinha muito tempo livre.

— Então quais são os melhores clubes de Londres no momento, o que você acha? —

Edward continuou, nomeando alguns pontos da moda que Bella vagamente reconheceu das revistas glamourosas.

— Essa não é realmente a minha praia — respondeu. Não somente não tinha tempo para isso, mas o tipo de vida noturna na parte de Londres em que vivia não era do que se mostrasse em revistas. De qualquer jeito, não dançava, e Renée a educara para preferir música clássica.

— Oh — replicou Edward, descobrindo gostar de sua resposta. Clubes eram associados à promiscuidade sexual e ele se sentiu reconfortado com a resposta. — Então, qual é a sua praia, Bella?

Ela o fitou. Provavelmente estava só puxando conversa com a neta de seu anfitrião.

— Eu gosto de teatro — disse. Era verdade. O maior presente que podia dar a Renée e a si mesma, era ver a Royal Shakespeare Company visitar o National Theatre, ou ir a alguns dos vários teatros de Londres. Mas as entradas eram muito caras, então era algo que não se permitiam frequentemente.

— Eu prefiro Shakespeare — disse ela.

Soube imediatamente que dera a resposta errada. Olhou assustada! para o avô. Seus olhos se alteraram de algum modo, e ela podia sentir a desaprovação focalizada nela. E daí?, pensou.

Será que não podia gostar de Shakespeare, pelo amor de Deus?

A resposta veio um momento mais tarde.

— Nenhum homem gosta de uma mulher pretensiosa — disse o velho, rudemente.

Bella piscou. Gostar de Shakespeare era intelectualmente pretensioso? — Shakespeare escreveu peças populares para o povo — informou calmamente. — Não há nada de elitismo intelectual na obra dele, se ela não for tratada assim. Claro que há coisas profundas em seus escritos, que podem manter os acadêmicos felizes durante anos discutindo-os, mas pode-se apreender as peças de várias maneiras. São muito acessíveis, especialmente em produções modernas que fazem de tudo para atrair os que, como o senhor, são afastados pela aura envolvendo Shakespeare.

Aro pousou sua faca e seu garfo. Seus olhos batiam de raiva.

— Pare de tagarelar como uma imbecil, garota! Segure sua língua se não tem nada útil para dizer! Nenhum homem gosta de uma mulher exibida!

A emoção mais forte na reação de Bella foi a surpresa. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo criticada por defender seu gosto por Shakespeare. Automaticamente, viu-se olhando para Edward Cullen. Será que ele compartilhava da opinião antediluviana de seu avô sobre as mulheres e suas pretensões intelectuais?

Para seu alívio, viu que havia um brilho distinto de humor conspirador em seus olhos ao encontrá-los.

— Então — disse Edward suavemente, vindo ao socorro da moça —, qual é a sua peça favorita de Shakespeare? — Ele ignorou o olhar vindo de seu anfitrião e continuou com a conversa que ele desaprovava.

Bella também o ignorou, feliz em saber que o convidado de seu avô era mais liberal em suas expectativas quanto ao interesse feminino.

Recomeçou a comer seu jantar. Do outro lado da mesa, Aro lhe pediu a opinião sobre algum aspecto da economia global. Com certeza ele já ouvira o suficiente de sua neta.

Depois, após o último prato ter sido tirado — e ela se sentia como se não pudesse nunca mais ver uma refeição luxuosa — seu avô subitamente afastou a cadeira.

— Vamos tomar café no salão, depois de eu ter verificado os mercados americanos — anunciou. Olhou significativamente para Edward e se levantou. — Juntem-se a mim em vinte minutos.

E saiu da sala.

— Até mesmo em sua idade ele não abre mão de seu domínio, nem por um segundo — disse Edward. Seu tom de voz, pensou Bella, parecia quase desaprovador.

— Com certeza ele tem dinheiro suficiente para isso — disse ela, amarga.

Edward, que se levantara quando o velho o fizera, olhou para ela.

— É fácil dizer isso — observou, direto — quando se viveu no luxo toda a vida.

Ela o fitou. Novamente o espanto subiu por seu peito. Será que isso era parte do conto de fadas de seu avô? Não disse nada — Edward Cullen era o convidado do homem que financiaria a mudança de sua mãe para a Espanha. Era desnecessário revelar a ele os segredos desagradáveis de família.

Ele veio para o seu lado da mesa e estendeu a mão, abrindo os lábios.

— Venha — disse. — Temos vinte minutos só para nós. Vamos aproveitá-los ao máximo.

Pensando que a companhia de Edward era bem mais suportável que a de seu avô, Bella o acompanhou, a mão em seu braço — a sensação perturbadora e excitante redescoberta — para o terraço onde o vira pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

O céu estava cheio de estrelas. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro de prazer e se adiantou, colocando as mãos na balaustrada e olhando para os jardins sombrios. Começou a pensar em seu pai." Oh, por que ele tivera que morrer daquele modo?"

Edward estava atrás dela, bem perto, o que a fez sentir-se desconfiada, mas algo mais também, que fazia com que seu coração batesse mais forte.

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou Edward com uma voz grave, enquanto os dedos dele deslizavam por seu ombro nu.

Que o toque de seus dedos é como eletricidade aveludada...

— Somente em alguém em quem penso sempre — respondeu, tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse normal, quando cada nervo em seu corpo estava centrado nas sensações da pele dele tocando a sua.

Por que ele está me tocando? Não deveria! Acabou de me conhecer...

Ela queria se desvencilhar, mas não conseguia.

— Um homem? — Havia um leve tom de ciúme em sua voz, mas ela não o captou. Só tinha consciência do deslizar de seus dedos em seu ombro nu.

— Sim — disse, sonhadora. Sua mão se afastou.

— Qual o nome dele? — A pergunta foi uma exigência dura. Ela se voltou, confusa. Por que estava zangado? Será que era somente porque uma garota grega solteira não devia pensar em homens?

— Charlie — respondeu, rude. Enquanto falava observou que a raiva, apesar de inadequada, parecia ter tornado seus traços mais marcantes.

— Charlie? Quem é Charlie?

Ela ergueu o queixo. Qualquer que fosse o direito que esse completo estranho parecia pensar que tinha de submetê-la à inquisição, ela lhe respondeu diretamente.

— Charlie Volturi — disse, áspera. — Meu pai.

Ele se surpreendeu.

— Seu pai? — Sua voz soava oca. Ele assentiu rapidamente. — Desculpe-me. — Fez uma pausa. — Você o conheceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Sua garganta se apertou. Ele deveria ter caminhado neste mesmo terraço, pensou. Conhecido essa casa. Saído em tumulto dali na noite em que morrera...

— Não. Mas minha mãe... Me fala dele...

Edward ouviu a rouquidão traidora em sua voz, o que o emocionou de um modo que não acreditava possível. Ele também nunca conhecera seu pai. Nem mesmo sabia quem fora...

E sua mãe nunca lhe falava dele, exceto para dizer que fora um marinheiro de folga. De um clima nórdico. Dada a altura de seu filho, talvez um escandinavo. Ela não sabia. Não se preocupara em saber.

A mãe de Bella se preocupara. O suficiente para contar à sua filha sobre um pai que ela nunca conhecera.

Uma onda de inveja passou por ele.

— O que ela conta a você? — perguntou.

Será que era a doçura da noite no mar Egeu, pensou Bella, que a fazia se sentir subitamente como se pudesse contar tudo a esse homem — e que ele compreenderia?

— Ela me conta sobre o quanto o amava — respondeu, a voz ecoando na escuridão do jardim abaixo, iluminado pelas estrelas. — Como ele a amava. Como a chamava de doce gaivota... como colocaria o mundo aos seus pés...

Sua voz se partiu.

— E então ele morreu — o soluço soou profundo em sua garganta. — E o sonho terminou.

As lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos. Cegando seus sentidos. Ela não sentiu os braços dele a envolverem, voltando-a para si, inclinando sua cabeça sobre seu peito de maneira que as lágrimas pudessem correr.

— Shss! — murmurou. — Shss!

Por um longo momento ela se deixou abraçar por aquele completo estranho que lhe mostrou tão inesperadamente a gentileza dos estrangeiros.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou. — Eu acho que é por estar aqui, na casa onde ele viveu, e me conscientizar do quão real ele foi um dia.

Ela se afastou dele, mas ele não a deixou fazê-lo completamente.

— Não se envergonhe de chorar por ele — disse suavemente. — Você o honra com suas lágrimas.

Ela ergueu seu rosto para ele. As lágrimas brilhavam em suas pestanas como diamantes sob os céus estrelados. Sua boca tremia.

Ele não pode evitar. Nem um terremoto teria impedido que o fizesse.

Beijou-a. Capturou sua doçura, seu momento. Suas mãos deslizaram de seus cotovelos e passaram por suas costas esguias, puxando-a para ele.

Ela deu um suspiro suave. A língua dele deslizou entre os seus lábios entreabertos, provando o néctar lá dentro. Ele moveu sua boca vagarosamente, sensualmente, sobre a dela, e a sentiu tremer em seus braços.

Uma onda de desejo passou por ele. Ela era exatamente o que desejava que fosse. O corpo exuberante em seus braços, a boca macia sob a dele.

Aprofundou o beijo, as mãos como se por vontade própria descendo por suas costas para acompanhar a forma de suas nádegas redondas.

Bella estava extremamente excitada. Sentia-se derreter contra, ele, o corpo se moldando ao dele, e a boca — oh, sua boca era como uma flor, dissolvendo-se em doçura.

Arrepios quentes percorriam seu corpo. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada, exceto nas sensações que enchiam suas veias, líquidas, doces, tirando-a do sério, afogando-a em desejo.

Então, com um lampejo de realidade, ela veio à tona, afastando-se dele. Estava chocada, tremendo.

— Não. — A negativa saiu dela, os olhos distendidos, o coração acelerado.

O que estava negando?, pensou, loucamente. Que um breve momento de consolo humano se transformara subitamente em algo de tanta sensualidade que a abalava?

Ou mais? Negando — e seu estômago deu voltas quando encarou o que estava realmente negando — que algum dia em sua vida pensasse ser possível sentir tais sensações...

Notou que ele não a deixara se afastar. Ainda a segurava, as mãos em sua cintura. Ela se arqueava para trás, para longe dele, totalmente inconsciente da maneira como esse gesto empurrava seus seios na direção dele, fazendo-o desejar curvar sua cabeça e tocar sua boca cheia e excitada.

— Não — sussurrou ela novamente. Suas mãos tentaram afastar os braços dele.

Ele sentiu a pressão e a soltou imediatamente, contra todo instinto primitivo, que era mantê-la contra si, ainda mais perto, pressionar seu corpo quente e exuberante contra o dele, moldando-a a ele, sentindo suas curvas ricas, cada centímetro doce e delicioso dela...

Theos, como a desejava! Descobriu chocado que a queria com uma urgência dolorosa que não se parecia em nada com o desejo sexual impessoal e controlado que sentia por Victória, ou Tânia— ou qualquer outra mulher com quem já tivesse dormido.

Será que era porque a mulher ali, naquele momento, seria sua noiva, sua esposa? Seria essa a primeira emoção de se ligar, de manter-se fiel a alguém, que desencadeara algo nele que nunca sentira antes?

Uma onda de possessividade feroz passou por ele. Era como uma revelação. Nunca se sentira possessivo em relação às suas mulheres antes — sempre soubera que para elas era apenas mais um macho, somente mais bonito e rico do que a maioria dos homens que as levava para a cama. Exclusividade, de ambos os lados, não era uma palavra adequada aos relacionamentos que desfrutara. Não importava a Edward. Não como o pensamento de Isabella Volturi pensando sobre outro homem...

O sentimento de possessividade se intensificou. Era tão estranha quanto forte, e ele se entregou totalmente a ela. Então, enquanto o consumia, ele descobriu que estava indo rápido demais — muito rápido para si mesmo — e com certeza para ela.

Seus olhos se focalizaram nos dela.

Ela estava de pé, apoiada na balaustrada, ainda suficientemente perto para que a puxasse para si, mas ele não o fez.

A expressão nos olhos dela o impediu. Estavam chocados, encarando-o.

Por um momento ficou exultante. Ela sentira o mesmo que ele! Como se a revelação subitamente a fizesse ver o mundo de um modo completamente diferente. Depois ele notou que a reação dela ao que acontecera era mais temerosa.

— Bella — disse suavemente —, não se assuste. Eu sinto muito ter apressado demais as coisas.

Um sorriso contraído apareceu em sua boca quando ela olhou para ele, ainda demasiado chocada e atraída para captar qualquer coisa.

— A culpa é da sua beleza — ele lhe disse. — É encantadora demais para se resistir.

Ela estremeceu. Ele gostara dela, e, assim, na primeira oportunidade, atirara-se sobre ela.

— Não me olhe assim — disse, pesaroso. — Eu não a tocarei novamente até que você queira. Mas não me culpe se eu tentar com muita força fazer com que você queira me tocar novamente...

Ele recuou, dando-lhe mais espaço.

— Venha — disse, e sua respiração estava mais ofegante do que ele desejava —, pegue a minha mão, só isso, e vamos caminhar um pouco. Nós temos, afinal, muito que conversar.

Ele tomou sua mão, e ela o deixou puxá-la para longe da balaustrada. Eles caminharam para a extremidade do terraço como se passeassem. O ar da noite refrescava o rosto quente de Bella e lhe dava um momento para respirar.

Mas sua mente estava tão acelerada quanto seu coração!

O que ela fazia ali, em um terraço iluminado pelas estrelas, com um homem que lhe tirava o fôlego, e que por acaso a beijara como se ela nunca tivesse sido beijada em toda a sua vida?

O que ele dissera?, questionava-se. "Temos, afinal, muito que conversar."

O espanto a tomou. Será que esse era o estilo de conquista dos gregos? Ou ele estava tentando fazê-la se sentir menos pressionada e conversar educadamente de novo?

Olhava para ele enquanto caminhavam.

— Por que temos muito ainda que conversar? — ela perguntou. Sua voz ainda estava rouca, mesmo não devendo estar. Isso também era estranho.

Ele olhou para ela. Suas pestanas eram extraordinariamente longas, viu-se pensando bobamente. Isso fez com que perdesse completamente a resposta dele.

Exceto uma palavra.

Ela estancou de repente.

— Diga novamente — falou. Parecia que sua respiração parara. Edward sorriu para ela novamente, o olhar cálido.

— Eu falei, minha querida futura esposa, que talvez nós devêssemos começar a falar de nosso casamento.

A respiração dela parou totalmente.

**Kkkkkk Edward é rapidinho! Já roubou um beijo da Bella! Agora ela descobriu o porquê de estar ali! Rsrs a reação dela a notícia do casamento no próximo capítulo é hilária!! Então comentem e até o próximo!!!!**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Oiiieeee! Voltei com mais um capítulo pra vcs!!! Desculpem o atraso é que me bateu uma preguiça de adaptar que não saia de jeito nenhum mas voltei e já vou postar outras adaptações hoje ainda então comentem e ...**

**Boa Leitura!!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

Foi como se ela mudasse diante de seus olhos. Como um alienígena se transformando de uma criatura inócua em um monstro desafiador.

Ela arrancou a mão da dele, retrocedendo, congelando enquanto o fazia.

— Nosso o quê?

— Nosso casamento — ele repetiu. Sua voz estava mais tensa, agora, reagindo automaticamente à visível rejeição que ela demonstrava.

Ela o fitava como se lhe tivesse nascido outra cabeça.

— Nosso casamento? — Ela quase não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra. Depois, o terror a tomou, e ela recobrou a voz frágil.

— Oh, meu Deus — sussurrou, como se esta fosse a única possibilidade —, você é algum tipo de lunático...

Ela girou, erguendo a saia justa de seu vestido e forçando suas pernas — subitamente fracas — a correrem pelo terraço em direção à luz e à segurança das janelas da outra extremidade.

Ele agarrou seu pulso antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar um passo.

— De que você me chamou?

O círculo de seus dedos firmes esmagava os ossos dela. Bella lutou para se soltar mas não conseguiu.

— Me deixe! — O medo estava claro em sua voz agora, os olhos esbugalhados de pânico.

O rosto dele se fechou.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele perguntou. — Eu simplesmente disse que deveríamos discutir nossos planos para o casamento. Você pode fazer como quiser. Eu preciso dizer — continuou, ainda não totalmente consciente da estranha reação dela — eu preferia me casar aqui na Grécia.

— Casar! — ela repetiu a palavra com total incredulidade.

— Sim, casar, Bella, por que, pelo amor de Deus, você está se comportando assim? —

Havia impaciência e espanto na voz dele.

— Casar com você?

Sua boca se contraiu. Foi o modo como ela o dissera, como se fosse a coisa mais ultrajante no mundo. Encarou-a.

Soltou a mão dela bruscamente. Ela esfregou o pulso, e teria tentado correr para as portas que levavam para dentro, mas ele lhe bloqueou o caminho.

— Precisamos conversar — disse, abrupto. Bella balançou a cabeça violentamente. A única coisa de que precisava era entrar, afastar-se desse lunático que subitamente surtara e começara a falar sobre casamento...

— Responda-me — ele ordenou. — Por que me deixou beijá-la agora se não pensou que eu me casaria com você?

O coração dela batia loucamente. Estava pronta a explodir de tanto pânico.

— Oh, meu Deus, você é completamente louco! — tentou empurrá-lo para passar, mas ele era um bloco irremovível.

Edward, sem se mover um centímetro, deu um suspiro e tentou ferozmente manter a paciência. Por que ela estava dando um ataque histérico era incompreensível. Será que realmente não sabia sobre o casamento? Como poderia ser? Claro que sabia! Com certeza sabia! Então por que o histerismo agora?

Será que ela não queria se casar com ele?

O pensamento o fez ser tomado de uma raiva súbita. Como ela ousava encorajá-lo como o fizera naquela noite, deixando-o provar da doçura de seus lábios, inflamando seu desejo com a postura de seu corpo, se não concordava com o casamento? E por que não concordaria? O que estava tão errado com a ideia de ser sua esposa?

Talvez por você ser o filho bastardo de uma garçonete e de um marinheiro desconhecido.

A raiz venenosa se fincou e não queria ser arrancada. Seu maxilar se endureceu. Se ela tivesse feito objeção a seu casamento por isso, teria tido tempo suficiente para tornar sua posição clara para seu avô.

E será que Aro Volturi era o tipo de homem que ouvisse as objeções de sua neta em relação às origens sociais do marido que escolhera para ela?

Ele afastou o pensamento. Era irrelevante. Agora ele simplesmente precisava impedir que ela continuasse com o ataque histérico.

— Fique quieta. Você não vai a lugar nenhum até ter se acalmado...

Suas palavras foram cortadas por um palavrão quando ele sentiu dor nas canelas, perdeu o equilíbrio, e Bella o empurrou com toda força, correndo o mais rápido que seu vestido de noite permitia em direção às portas abertas na extremidade do terraço.

A dor esquecida, Edward lançou-se atrás dela e a interceptou no limiar da sala de jantar.

— Chega! — Ele estava zangado. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e deu-lhe uma sacudidela brusca. — Comporte-se! Não há necessidade de uma reação tão ridícula ao que eu falei!

Enquanto falava, Edward se conscientizou de que isso era o que o enraivecia mais — sua instantânea e total rejeição à noção de casar-se com ele! Ali estava ele, obrigando-se a fazer, nas últimas semanas, o impensável — casar-se com uma completa estranha. E então, finalmente, naquela noite, ter todas as suas preocupações tão deliciosa e inesperadamente afastadas ao ver que na verdade a herdeira de Volturi era linda... e ali estava ela tendo um ataque histérico por causa disso! Como se a perspectiva de se casar com Edward Cullen fosse a mais repugnante do mundo!

Bella colocou as mãos e braços juntos entre os dele e os jogou para o lado com um movimento busco para se liberar. O coração dela batia rápido agora — pânico, incredulidade e, sobretudo, uma raiva intensa passavam por ela.

Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Não podia ser verdade!

Seu rosto se contraiu.

— Isso é uma piada, não é? Falar sobre eu me casar com você. Algum tipo de piada idiota, não é?

Edward se encolerizou. Uma piada, a ideia de se casar com ele? Um bastardo sem pai criado nas ruas de Atenas? Seu rosto se fechou. Parecia subitamente ameaçador.

— Você é a herdeira Volturi — disse ele friamente. — Eu sou o homem que assumirá a companhia quando seu avô se aposentar. O que fazer além de nos casar?

— A herdeira Volturi? — Andréa repetiu com uma voz estranha. Uma risada distorcida lhe escapou. Ela inspirou profundamente. — Deixe-me entender direito. O senhor, senhor Cullen, quer se casar comigo porque sou a neta de Aro Volturi e o senhor quer dirigir a companhia para ele — é isso?

Ele assentiu com um breve gesto de cabeça.

— É. Eu fico satisfeito que você tenha entendido.

Sem reparar no tom irônico da voz dele, ela inspirou novamente.

— Bem, sinto muito desapontá-lo, mas de jeito nenhum. Vai precisar encontrar outra herdeira com quem se casar!

Ela começou a se virar. Sentia necessidade urgente de escapar, não só para dentro da mansão, mas também para o santuário de seu próprio quarto. Um braço lhe barrou o caminho.

— Você está me ofendendo.

A voz era macia, mas fez com que os cabelos da nuca de Bella se arrepiassem.

Ela voltou-se lentamente. Edward Cullen estava muito próximo. Próximo demais.

— Eu o estou ofendendo? Senhor Cullen, o senhor é um convidado na casa de meu avô e eu sugiro que comece a se lembrar de suas responsabilidades como tal. — Ela falou tão pacientemente quanto possível, o que era extremamente difícil, dadas as circunstâncias. — Eu estou levando em consideração os costumes diferentes na Grécia, mas se o senhor imaginar que me beijar no terraço de algum modo se converte em um pedido de casamento o senhor está vivendo na Idade Média! O senhor, eu lhe asseguro, não me comprometeu a me casar com o senhor! Então se esqueça de chantagear o meu avô para se casar comigo simplesmente porque eu fui suficientemente estúpida para cair em seus braços qual uma... uma... idiota!

Sua raiva era contra ela mesma tanto quanto contra ele. Era nisso que dava se deixar levar por um estrangeiro lindo de morrer em um terraço iluminado pelas estrelas! Ele subitamente começa a ter ideias sobre conquistar uma esposa rica! Uma súbita pontada de dor passou por ela quando se conscientizou de que fora tudo o que o beijo significara para ele — nada a ver com ela, somente uma maneira barata de prender a garota que ele pensava ser a herdeira de Volturi!

A herdeira Volturi, como a chamara! Um riso histérico brotou em sua garganta. Deus, quase valeria a pena permitir suas pretensões insanas somente pela alegria de ver a reação de seu avô quando ele a pedisse em casamento para salvar a honra da filha da mulher que ele chamara de prostituta!

— Chantagear? — A palavra foi cuspida. O tom de Edward era de ultraje furioso. Ter seu comportamento comparado ao de Volturi quando ele forçara seu sogro a dar-lhe a mão de sua filha e seu dote era insuportável.

— Como você ousa me fazer tal acusação? Bella jogou a cabeça para trás.

— E de que mais eu deveria chamá-lo? Você vindo atrás de mim como um cão farejando um osso? Deixe-me dizer-lhe algo, senhor Cullen, meu avô vai rir em sua cara à ideia de se casar comigo para assumir as Indústrias Volturi!

O escárnio em sua voz o enraiveceu.

— Você está errada — sua voz era gélida. — Foi ideia dele.

Ela se calou.

— O senhor está dizendo — estava chocada — que meu avô tem o dedo nisso? — Sentia-se oca por dentro. — Meu avô quer que eu me case com o senhor?

— O que mais seria?

Seria possível que ela não soubesse? Que o velho Volturi não tivesse se importado em contar à sua neta sobre seus planos? Outra de suas "pequenas brincadeiras", pensou sombriamente Edward.

— Deixe-me entender direito — a voz de Bella era controlada. — Meu avô quer que eu me case com você...

— Em troca de eu assumir as Indústrias Volturi quando ele se aposentar, o que acontecerá logo depois de seu casamento. Já está tudo combinado — esclareceu Edward. Não se sentia no espírito de poupar os sentimentos da garota. A reação dela à descoberta de seu casamento já era insulto suficiente para que ele explicasse as razões financeiras de seu casamento bem, bem claramente.

— Que conveniente! — A voz dela era fria. E ainda muito, muito controlada.

— Não é? — concordou Edward. A ironia voltara à sua voz. Ondas após ondas de descrença tomavam Bella. Descrença total no que ouvira. Sentiu-se fraca. Depois, lá no fundo, sentiu as ondas baterem em um chão rochoso, duro e irremovível.

— Com licença.

Ela passou por Edward Cullen. O homem que acabara de lhe dizer que seu avô — seu querido, gentil avô, que ignorara sua existência durante toda a vida — tinha planos para ela.

Planos de casamento.

Casamento!

Ela pensara que Edward Cullen era louco, e supusera que ele estava somente fazendo uma tentativa com ela. Mas as suposições dele estavam baseadas em algo muito, muito mais sólido que um beijo suave e sedutor. Enquanto passava pela sala de jantar, podia sentir a raiva crescer. Marchou através das portas duplas para o corredor amplo e passou por ele, escancarando as portas da biblioteca.

Quando entrou, seu avô olhou da bancada com telas de computador piscando no console acima da escrivaninha de mogno.

— Saia!

A ordem foi imperativa. Ela a ignorou. Avançou impetuosamente.

— Esse homem — explodiu, gesticulando selvagemente atrás de si para onde Edward estancara à porta, seguindo sua entrada dramática — me anunciou que se casará comigo. Eu quero lhe dizer agora mesmo que isso não acontecerá.

O rosto de seu avô se endureceu.

— Você entendeu certo. Por que outra razão eu a mandaria buscar? Agora vá embora, está me perturbando.

O estômago de Bella virou, oco.

— O senhor está completamente louco?

A voz dela era dura — dura e trêmula de fúria.

— O senhor está completamente insano? Trazer-me aqui, jogar isso em mim e pensar que eu concordaria? De que, pelo amor de Deus, o senhor pensa que está brincando?

Aro Volturi ficou de pé. Não era maior que sua neta, mas sua figura era considerável. E aterrorizante.

Ela quase vacilou. Dobrou-se sob o olhar de repreensão em seu rosto delineado e poderoso. Mas a raiva a fez continuar.

— O senhor deve estar louco para pensar que pode fazer isso! Deve estar completamente louc...

Sua afirmação foi interrompida. Um olhar de fúria cega passou pelo rosto de Volturi.

— Cale a boca! — lançou-lhe. — Não fale comigo assim! Vá para o seu quarto! Eu cuidarei de você de manhã!

Ela parou, pasma.

— O quê? — Os olhos dela estavam surpresos. — O senhor pensa que pode me dar ordens? Eu não sou um de seus infelizes lacaios!

— Não, você é minha neta, e como tal, eu exijo obediência!

O queixo de Bella caiu.

— Continue exigindo — disse, escarnecedoramente. — Obediência não é uma palavra no meu vocabulário.

Atrás dela, os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. Estava testemunhando, sabia, o que muito poucos haviam visto — alguém resistindo ao perverso, dominador e totalmente inescrupuloso líder das Indústrias Volturi.

Por um breve segundo Bella pôde ver pela expressão nos olhos de seu avô que nunca lhe haviam falado assim. Depois, rapidamente, seu rosto se endureceu em fúria implacável por ela tê-lo desafiado.

— Deixe essa sala agora ou eu mandarei expulsá-la!

Ele apertou um botão de interfone em sua mesa e rosnou algo em grego. Depois voltou sua atenção para Bella.

Ela estava diante da ampla escrivaninha agora, a adrenalina correndo em cada veia, simplesmente furiosa demais para ter medo. Além disso, no fundo de sua consciência, sabia que no momento em que cedesse a seu avô, se acovardasse, tudo estaria terminado. Ele teria vencido e ela seria reduzida a uma ruína intimidada e aterrorizada. Assim como ele fizera com sua mãe.

Bem, ele não faria o mesmo com ela. Era essencial que o enfrentasse.

E tinha todo o direito de estar zangada. Até a ideia de que ele estivera discutindo casamento... casamento! Sem falar que tinha sido sem o conhecimento dela, era tão absurda que ela quase não podia acreditar ser verdade. Não podia ser.

— Irei quando quiser! — falou, mordaz. — Quando me disser que esse lunático que o senhor convidou está louco!

Ela irritara seu avô novamente.

— Silêncio! Você não me desonrará em minha própria casa, sua pirralha sem vergonha! E não falará assim de seu marido prometido! — Batia no tampo da escrivaninha para enfatizar sua raiva.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram com choque.

— Você não quer dizer isso — disse. — Diga-me que é algum tipo de brincadeira idiota que vocês dois estão brincando!

O rosto de Volturi era como pedra.

— Como você ousa levantar a voz para mim? Por que pensa que está aqui? Você foi prometida a Edward Cullen e se casará com ele na próxima semana. O resto não é da sua conta. AgoraAgora, vá para seu quarto!

Ela se sentiu fraca. Isso era irreal. Tinha que ser.

— Você não pode ter me trazido aqui por causa de uma ideia tão ultrajante — disse. É a coisa mais insana que eu já ouvi em minha vida! E você deve ser louco para pensar que eu concordaria com isso!

Em algum lugar, atrás dela, ela ouviu, uma inspiração profunda. Não se importava. Sentia muita raiva naquele momento — vinte e cinco anos de raiva contra o homem que se comportara de maneira irreparável contra sua mãe. Não lhe devia nada — absolutamente.

Seu avô estava de pé, saindo de trás de sua mesa. Seu rosto quase púrpura de raiva.

O golpe na lateral de seu rosto a fez recuar. Gemeu com a dor e o choque, incapaz de acreditar que ele lhe batera. Automaticamente deu um passo atrás, quase tropeçando em sua saia longa, elevando o braço direito em um gesto de proteção.

— Vá para seu quarto! Nesse instante! — rugiu Volturi novamente. Seus olhos cortavam os dela como facas.

Abaixando a guarda por uma fração de segundo, Bella adiantou a cabeça.

— Se você me bater novamente eu o farei voar, então me ajude, por favor! O senhor é um desgraçado vil e desumano, então nunca, nunca mais me provoque, coloque isso na sua cabeça agora.

— Saia daqui! — Um fluxo de vitupérios em grego brotou da boca de Volturi.

Ela inspirou profundamente, trêmula.

— Estou indo. Não se preocupe. Mas antes que eu vá — disse, o maxilar rígido com raiva controlada — é melhor entender uma coisa! Eu não sou um peão, uma peça para suas vis maquinações! Até a ideia de que o senhor tivesse pensado seriamente em me casar como uma escrava é tão ridícula que eu não posso acreditar que a mantivesse por um segundo. Então vá se catar, Aro Volturi!

Ela viu a mão dele se elevar novamente e jogou seu braço para bloqueá-la a tempo. A pancada atingiu o osso do seu braço, que estalou dolorosamente mas protegeu o seu rosto.

Ela gritou com choque, dor, raiva e horror, e de repente seu braço esquerdo foi preso em um golpe que não conseguia desfazer, o braço direito baixado de sua posição protetora à força.

— Chega!

A voz de Edward era dura e imperativa. Era dirigida a ambos.

O rosto de Aro estava contorcido, os olhos brilhantes com uma maldade que a teria amedrontado se ela não estivesse tão perturbada. Depois seus olhos passaram através dela, em direção à porta. Dois homens estavam lá, esperando por ordens com deferência. Os olhos de Edward se voltaram para fitá-los. Eram seguranças.

— Tirem-na daqui — Volturi ordenou, sucinto. Sua respiração era pesada, sua cor perigosamente rubra. Os dois homens se adiantaram em direção a Bella.

— Parem. — A voz de Edward tinha a nota de comando e fez com que os homens estancassem imediatamente.

Bella se contorcia nos braços firmes de Edward.

— Isso não é necessário, Aro — disse Edward firmemente.

— Então coloque-a você para fora — rugiu o anfitrião. — E é melhor pegar um chicote para controlá-la! Ela precisa de uma boa surra! — Elevou a mão novamente, como se ele mesmo fosse iniciar o processo, e com prazer.

— Seu desgraçado! — lançou Bella ao avô.

Edward a puxou para trás, voltando-a para fazê-la sair da sala. Ela foi. Sair de uma cena vil e feia era agora a coisa mais urgente a fazer. Enquanto era impelida para fora, tentava se livrar do aperto.

— Deixe-me! Eu vou embora daqui! Quando entraram no corredor, Edward a liberou.

— Sua selvagem! O que você pensa, se comportando assim! Será que você fica tão louca que não consegue ter uma conversa educada, sem gritar a plenos pulmões?

Os olhos dela faiscavam.

— Ele me bateu e você o defende?

Edward, exasperado, inspirou profundamente.

— Não, claro que não, mas...

Bella estava segurando a face vermelha com as costas da mão. Theos, ela obviamente herdara o temperamento do velho. Que megera!

Uma sensação imensa de exasperação o tomou. O que fazia ali, no meio de uma batalha entre o velho e aquela loba? Por que Volturi não podia ter resolvido tudo com a neta, contando-lhe sobre o marido que escolhera para ela, em vez de deixá-lo na linha de fogo?

Precisava de um drinque. Algo forte. Talvez isso também acalmasse a moça.

Ela tremia de raiva. Sua orelha e bochecha ainda estavam vermelhas onde a mão de Aro batera.

Ele virou seu rosto para a luz.

— Deixe-me ver.

Ela afastou rudemente o seu braço e se liberou.

— Não me toque! — cuspiu.

Ainda estava completamente fora de si, arfando, o estômago revirado, a adrenalina fluindo loucamente dentro dela.

— Você precisa de um drinque, isso a acalmará — falou, sério. Ele pegou seu cotovelo novamente, e dessa vez Andréa se deixou levar para a sala de estar.

Ela caiu em um sofá de seda, enquanto Edward foi pegar o drinque.

— Beba — ordenou, estendendo um dos copos para Bella. Ela, tomou um gole e viu que suas mãos tremiam. Edward estava de pé do outro lado da sala, a expressão zangada.

Eu preciso sair daqui, pensou ansiosamente. Partiria logo de manhã para Londres. Para casa, para a sanidade.

Era só o que poderia fazer.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera.

— É verdade? Diga-me.

Sentiu a pergunta sair de chofre. Edward franziu o cenho.

— Que vocês dois tramaram o meu casamento? — ela quase não conseguia falar.

— Sim. — A voz de Edward era tensa. Deus, que bagunça! — Eu acho — continuou, abertamente sarcástico — que você acabou de obter uma confirmação irrefutável de seu avô.

O rosto dela se endureceu.

— Aquele desgraçado! A expressão de Edward congelou. Não gostava de Volturi — tinha dúvidas de que alguém gostasse — e com certeza ele não devia ter batido nela, mas Bella devia ser realmente idiota para não saber que o avô não toleraria que ela o desafiasse, ainda mais diante de outro homem, e ainda por cima seu marido escolhido! Volturi nunca permitiria ser envergonhado diante do homem que aceitara dirigir as empresas que ele construíra. Além disso, quaisquer que fossem seus defeitos, Bella deveria pensar no fato de que era o dinheiro de Aro que mantinha seu estilo de vida luxuoso, e que ela lhe devia ao menos cortesia.

— Você não deve usar esse linguajar.

— Ou o quê? — cuspiu ela. — Você vai pegar o chicote e me bater também?

Edward praguejou. Queria sair naquele momento, estar a milhas dali, longe daquela gaiola de loucos.

— Você certamente precisa de algo que a faça parar de se comportar como uma pirralha mimada e malcriada! — ele lançou-lhe de volta.

Ela se levantou.

— Eu sugiro que o senhor se vá, senhor Cullen — disse. — E também sugiro que da próxima vez em que se meter a pensar em se casar com alguém, tenha a cortesia de pedi-la em casamento antes de anunciar a coisa pronta! Não importa o quanto o senhor queira colocar suas mãos ambiciosas nas Indústrias Volturi, eu não estou disponível — especialmente para um garoto bonitinho caçador de fortunas como o senhor!

Ela pousou ruidosamente o copo de conhaque no bar, derramando o líquido, deu meia-volta e saiu correndo da sala, voltando para seu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Atrás dela, o rosto de Edward estava rígido de fúria. Dez segundos mais tarde saía da casa, fazendo voar sua Ferrari como se estivesse possuído por demônios.

Os dedos de Bella tremiam enquanto digitava o número no celular que Erick lhe emprestara. Sentia-se fraca como um gatinho. A conversa foi breve e direta.

— Erick, não funcionou. Terei que voltar amanhã. Não se preocupe. — Ela engoliu, não se permitindo começar a contar o acontecido. — Não é nada radical, mas voltarei para casa assim mesmo. OK? — Fez uma pausa. — Bem, se você não tiver notícias minhas do aeroporto de Atenas amanhã, estaremos em alerta amarelo, está bem? E se eu não aparecer em Heathrow — ou pior, não telefonar amanhã à noite, alerta vermelho, OK?

Depois de desligar, desesperadamente grata por não somente ter ouvido a voz familiar e tranquilizadora de Erick, mas também por ter se lembrado de que um mundo sadio e razoável existia além dos confins desse palácio de loucos, Bella notou que suas mãos ainda tremiam.

Ela não soube como conseguiu dormir durante a noite. Foi acordada no meio da manhã por Sue. Parecia que seu avô queria vê-la. Imediatamente.

Oh, ele quer? Bem, por acaso, eu também! Para pedir que um carro me leve até o aeroporto!

Bella descobriu que ele estava em sua suíte quando, tendo vestido apressadamente sua blusa barata e calças de algodão, seguiu a criada pelo corredor.

Seu avô estava recostado em um monte de travesseiros, em uma enorme cama de baldaquins que não estaria fora de lugar em Versalhes. Não tinha boa aparência, e pela primeira vez ela se conscientizou de que ele não estava bem de saúde.

Eu o farei educadamente, pensou. Eu conseguirei, se tentar.

Aproximou-se dos pés da cama. Olhos escuros e pesados a penetraram. Volturi poderia estar confinado ao leito, mas o poder que emanava dele não diminuíra em nada.

— Então — disse, sombrio — você é pior do que eu imaginava. Insolente ao extremo! Deveria ter tomado você daquela prostituta e a criado eu mesmo! Teria aprendido o respeito, por bem ou por mal!

As boas intenções de Bella se desvaneceram. Ela sentiu a fúria subir por suas veias.

Mas dessa Vez não perderia o controle.

Em vez disso, simplesmente ficou de pé, ali, olhando para o pai do seu pai. Parecia incrível que eles estivessem ligados de alguma forma.

— Finalmente calada! Pena que você não segurou sua língua infernal ontem à noite, em vez de se mostrar de maneira tão abominável diante de seu marido!

— Edward Cullen não é meu marido, e nunca o será — replicou Bella. Sua fúria era como gelo correndo em seu sangue.

Aro Volturi limpou a garganta.

— Agora não mesmo! Nenhum homem a tocaria após ver o seu show abominável na noite passada! Mas — seus olhos escuros se encheram de contentamento — sem as Indústrias Volturi por dote você só serviria para aquecer a cama de um homem por dinheiro, como a prostituta de sua mãe.

— Essa conversa — disse Bella, com a voz rígida, enquanto reprimia a fúria que a tomava ao ouvir aquele homem vil falar assim de sua mãe — não importa. Estou voltando para Londres. Por favor, faça a gentileza de chamar um carro para me levar ao aeroporto.

O rosto sombrio de Volturi se coloriu.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Vai ficar em seu quarto até a manhã de seu casamento, se continuar agindo assim! Eu sou o mestre em minha própria casa! — O punho dele batia nas cobertas. — E sei precisar de algo mais que prisão para fazê-la me obedecer, então que seja assim! Uma boa surra a dobrará!

Bella empalideceu. Lembrou-se dos seguranças e teve medo... Ele o viu e sorriu. Ela o notou e seu sangue congelou.

— Ah! Você pensa que eu não o faria? Eu espanquei seu pai com meu próprio cinto muitas vezes! Ele logo aprendeu a obediência! — Seu rosto se fechou. — Até o dia em que encontrou a prostituta que lhe pariu! Então me desafiou! Eu o expulsei! Ele não receberia nem um centavo meu — se não se tivesse esparramado em sua pressa de voltar para o meio das pernas daquela vagabunda!

Ela sentiu o horror do que acontecera como se fosse na véspera. Seu pai, ameaçado e abusado por esse homem estúpido que causara tanta infelicidade e então, quando a felicidade finalmente estava ao seu alcance, tudo lhe fora tirado — até mesmo sua vida.

— O senhor é um homem vil, muito vil... — sussurrou. — O senhor não merece viver.

Os olhos escuros e sem alma passaram através dela.

— Saia, antes que eu a chicoteie eu mesmo com meu cinto! Ninguém me desafia!

— Oh, eu estou indo — disse Bella. — E se eu tiver que andar a pé até Atenas, irei!

O rosto dele se contorceu.

— Você não terá permissão de colocar um pé fora dessa casa até que Edward Cullen a receba das minhas mãos!

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor está errado. Eu estou indo. Hoje.

— De dentro de um quarto trancado? Eu acho que não!

Bella olhou-o firmemente. Esse era o momento de esclarecer as coisas para ele.

— Isso — disse, os olhos como pedras — não seria inteligente. Sabe, se eu não der um certo telefonema toda noite, a embaixada britânica em Atenas será avisada de que eu estou sendo mantida prisioneira contra minha vontade. O senhor não vai querer, tenho certeza, ser condenado por me prender! Imagine a festa que a imprensa faria com isso!

O efeito de suas palavras foi visível. Ele lhe lançou algo em grego. Ela riu escarnecedoramente.

O rosto dele se contorceu.

— E se eu fizer com que você faça esse telefonema?

A ameaça era clara — e fácil de compreender.

— Ah, isso não seria inteligente, também. Sabe — ela sorriu desagradavelmente, escondendo um tremor —, se isso acontecesse, eu poderia dar a senha errada durante a conversa...

Como se uma cortina caísse sobre ele, o rosto de seu avô se tornou completamente ilegível. Não havia nada ali — nem a fúria, nem a cólera que emanavam dele um momento antes.

— Diga-me — disse, subitamente —, por que você é tão contra a ideia de se casar com Edward Cullen?

Sua mudança de tática a surpreendeu, mas ela se recompôs.

— Essa é uma pergunta séria? É absurda demais para valer a pena responder!

— Por quê? Ele não é um homem bonito? Seria um belo marido, não é? A reputação dele com o seu sexo é espetacular! As mulheres correm atrás dele, e não somente por causa de seu dinheiro!

— Dinheiro? — Bella captou a palavra. — Ele é um caçador de fortunas. Ele o admitiu.

Volturi deu uma risada dura.

— Ele só quer tornar sua fortuna maior, é isso! Você imagina que eu confiaria meu Volturi alguém que não tivesse provado seu valor? Edward Cullen tem sua própria fortuna não desperdiçará a minha por má administração ou incompetência!

Ela franziu o cenho, tentando captar a mudança de rumo. Seu avô continuou:

— A Cullen's Inc. tem um capital de mais de quinhentos milhões de euros! Ele tem procurado uma fusão com as Indústrias Volturi nos últimos dezoito meses é um homem ambicioso, e agora, finalmente, eu decidi deixá-lo realizar suas ambições. — A voz dele se endureceu. — Mas eu elevei ainda mais o preço — ele precisa se casar com você antes de assinarmos o contrato.

O cérebro de Bella corria, tentando ver sentido no que ouvia.

— Por quê? Você negou minha existência por vinte e cinco anos, desde que seus capangas forçaram minha mãe a ir até o aeroporto e a meteram em um voo para a Inglaterra!

Nem um traço de arrependimento ou vergonha se estampou em seu rosto quando ela lhe falou do modo como agira com a mulher que ousara lhe dizer que estava grávida de seu filho morto.

— Por quê? — Volturi repetiu. — Porque você tem o meu sangue. Você e ninguém mais. Eu não tenho escolha, a não ser usá-la, apesar de seu sangue ser maculado. Quando se casar com Cullen, ele guardará minha fortuna, e meu sangue passará por você para seu filho. EleEle será meu herdeiro. Eu precisarei esperar duas gerações, mas terei meu herdeiro!

Havia posse feroz em seus olhos, que nem mesmo sua expressão inescrutável conseguia esconder.

Então, pensou Bella, é isso. Eu sou o recipiente para a sua posteridade. Encheu-se de repulsa. Aro Volturi estava no fim de sua vida miserável e queria a única imortalidade que podia obter.

Ela o fitou. Tinha tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar, mas não possuía valor como ser humano. Não possuía bondade, nem compaixão, nem gentileza, nem sentimentos por qualquer pessoa, exceto por si mesmo. Tratara seu próprio filho como uma posse, espancara-o para ser obedecido, e sua mãe fora imediatamente tratada como uma caçadora de ouro tentando roubar seu precioso dinheiro!

E agora, 25 anos depois, ela estava à sua frente, sabendo que era a única pessoa no mundo que poderia dar-lhe o que ele queria.

A memória da voz de Erick ecoou em sua cabeça. Se ele quiser você para algo, se não quiser que você recuse, terá que fazer algo que você queira.

E havia algo que ela queria. Algo pelo qual viajara mais de mil milhas — o dinheiro para sua mãe, que não era somente seu passaporte para o sol, mas também sua reparação.

Justiça. Finalmente.

Os olhos de seu avô repousavam nela. Vendo-a como um objeto a ser usado. Nada mais.

Bem, objetos precisavam ser pagos.

Cinco minutos antes ela não queria nada exceto sacudir a poeira da casa de seu avô de seus pés. Agora desejava conseguir aquilo pelo que viera. Dinheiro.

Os ombros dele relaxaram nos travesseiros quando leu sua mente.

— Então — disse — diga-me, quanto quer para abrir as pernas para Edward Cullen com um anel em seu dedo para mantê-la respeitável?

O desprezo em sua voz era irrelevante. Assim como o insulto e a rudeza. Tudo que se relacionava a ele era irrelevante — exceto o dinheiro que lhe pagaria. Seu coração estava duro como pedra o tempo todo. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente uma recordação pairava — a de estar dentro de braços fortes, o corpo em fogo, como uma chama macia e sedutora...

Ela a afastou. Aquele beijo nada tivera a ver com ela. Edward a beijara porque ela era a porta de entrada para as Indústrias Volturi. Somente por isso. Ela só não o soubera naquele momento. Agora que o sabia, não podia interpretar nada além no que acontecera. Nada.

— Quinhentas mil libras — anunciou, rude. — Depositadas em uma conta em Londres no nome de Isabella Marie.

Ela deu o sobrenome de sua mãe — seu sobrenome — deliberadamente. Não era uma Volturi. Nunca fora. Nunca seria. 0 riso dele era escarnecedor.

— Você exige um preço alto para a filha de uma prostituta sem um centavo!

Ela não permitiu que nada transparecesse em seu rosto.

— O senhor precisa de mim. Então pagará por mim. E só isso.

Um raio de fúria apareceu nos olhos dele.

— Você pensa que como esposa de Edward Cullen terá vida de pobre? Viverá em um luxo que não pode nem imaginar! Deveria estar grata — grata — pelo fato de eu tê-la tirado de sua favela para viver a vida que eu estou oferecendo!

— Quinhentos mil — a voz dela era implacável. Precisava dessa quantia para saldar as dívidas de Renée, comprar-lhe um apartamento decente na Espanha e investir para que sua mãe tivesse uma renda, embora modesta, pelo resto da vida. — Ou senão irei para Londres hoje.

Ela podia ver o ódio nos olhos que a penetravam.

— Você não obterá um centavo até estar casada. Ela riu escarnecedoramente.

— Não haverá casamento — disse, enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam — a não ser que me pague.

Enquanto falava, sua mente se dividia em duas. O que fazia ali? O que pensava, vendendo-se assim? Devia estar louca!

Mas então o outro lado de sua mente tomou a dianteira. Não era a hora de escrúpulos nem de dúvidas. Era agora ou nunca — era sua única chance de conseguir reparação para Renée. Faria o que fosse necessário. E o necessário era se casar com um estranho.

Um estranho que a faz derreter com um único beijo? Oh, cuidado com o que você está fazendo!

Sentiu remorso. Estava ali, negociando um preço para se casar com Edward Cullen como se isso fosse um simples CD! Quão baixo estava descendo?

Depois seu coração se endureceu novamente. E Cullen não negociara um preço que incluía casar-se com uma mulher que nunca vira para assumir as Indústrias Volturi? Que tipo de homem fazia isso?

Não precisava sentir vergonha ou remorso. O homem que a beijara não merecia mais consideração que seu avô!

Por um longo momento ela manteve o olhar fixo no do avô, recusando-se a baixá-lo.

Afinal, quando parecia uma eternidade de desafio, ele subitamente rugiu:

— Na manhã do seu casamento — e nada até lá. Agora saia!

**E então o que acharam desse capítulo cheio de emoções!? Particularmente eu fiquei com muita raiva do Aro, o homem é terrível, fica chamando a mãe da Bella de prostituta e ainda bate nela por não aceitar um casamento arranjado, mesmo que fosse com o Edward, é de dar raiva na gente! Rsrs Então comentem e me falem o que acharam!!! **


	8. Capítulo 6

**Ahhh, estou amando cada comentário!!! É muito bom saber o que vcs estão achando da história! Então comentem e...**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se sentou em sua sala de conferências, ouvindo seus diretores falarem monotonamente sobre o impacto da fusão com as Indústrias Volturi. Não estava ouvindo. Seu coração estava em tumulto. Com que tipo de gata brava concordara em se casar? Uma princesa mimada! Uma verdadeira Volturi! A última coisa de que precisava era de uma mulher que se parecesse com Aro Volturi!

Uma pitada de admiração passou por ele. A garota não vacilara e confrontara o velho.

Entrara lá e dissera tudo o que queria!

Theos, fora um espetáculo. Alguém dando uma lição naquele bruto malvado que fazia com que todos andassem nas pontas dos pés ao seu redor, desde criados da casa até parceiros comerciais. Até mesmo ele era cuidadoso com o velho barracuda! Ao menos ele dirigiria as Indústrias Volturi. Mas era impossível que sua esposa se comportasse daquele modo, qualquer que fosse a razão!

Será que a garota não fora realmente avisada por seu avô de seus planos de casamento?

Era típico de Volturi não se importar com detalhes triviais tais como contar à neta sobre o marido que escolhera para ela. Edward sabia que precisava reconhecer que ela tinha o direito de fazer objeção a ter sido mantida ignorante em um assunto tão importante. Sua reação fora exagerada, mas era compreensível que ela se sentisse afrontada pelo comportamento autoritário de seu avô.

A imagem de Volturi esbofeteando a neta passou por sua mente. Edward se ergueu de súbito na cadeira, enraivecido. Theos, mas o homem era um bruto! Não importava que fosse de uma geração em que se batia em crianças, nem que ela o tivesse provocado em frente ao homem que escolhera para seu marido. Nenhum homem deveria bater em mulheres. Nunca.

Encheu-se de repulsa.

Preciso tirá-la dali!

Uma onda de emoção passou por ele — não de raiva contra aquele velho bruto. Algo que nunca sentira por uma mulher. Um feroz instinto protetor.

Ergueu a mão bruscamente, interrompendo seu diretor de vendas.

— Senhores, me desculpem, mas eu preciso sair. Continuem com a reunião.

Bella estava no terraço olhando para os jardins enfeitados. Seu coração estava pesado — mas decidido. A cena final com o avô se repetia em sua mente. Será que estava louca de concordar com o que ele queria? Não era um tipo comum de contrato de negócios — era casamento!

A enormidade daquilo com que se comprometera fazia com que parecesse quase irreal.

Tantas coisas aconteceram tão rápido! Menos de dois dias atrás ela estava em casa, em seu mundo insosso, mas familiar. Agora, sentava-se em um terraço ensolarado no Mediterrâneo — prestes a se casar com um estranho!

Sentiu pânico, mas se esforçou por dominá-lo.

Não é um casamento real, somente uma cerimônia. No dia seguinte estarei em um avião para Londres! Meu marido ficará feliz em me ver pelas costas! E eu terei meio milhão de libras esperando por mim no banco!

Ela e Renée estariam na Espanha em um mês.

O sol banhava suas pernas esticadas à sua frente. Estavam doendo desde a noite passada, com o peso do estresse do dia anterior. Ela as esticou e soltou, massageando cuidadosamente as coxas.

O calor lhes faria bem. Morar na Espanha ajudaria. Ela encontraria trabalho lá, o suficiente para se manter e a Renée, para que ela pudesse finalmente descansar.

Convidarei Erick e Ângela nas férias, pensou, alegre.

Tivera que telefonar a Erick de seu quarto, e fora bem difícil convencê-lo de que tudo estava realmente sob controle e de que um dos capangas de seu avô não estava torcendo seu braço para que o dissesse.

Seu avô realmente a teria mantido prisioneira e a forçado a se casar com aquele homem!

Aquele homem...

Fora ali, naquele terraço, que o vira pela primeira vez, nem mesmo 24 horas atrás. Ali ele a fizera deslizar para dentro de seus braços e a beijara...

Eu me casarei com ele...

Excitação pura a tomou. Aquele homem de aparência fabulosa, cujo toque a acendera e fizera derreter, Edward Cullen, seria seu marido...

A realidade caiu sobre ela como uma ducha fria. Claro que não seria seu marido! Não por mais de um dia! Era apenas seu passaporte para a Espanha, nada mais.

E eu sou o passaporte dele para o dinheiro de meu avô.

Que tipo de homem era aquele que pensava em se casar com uma mulher que nunca vira, só para obter uma fortuna ainda maior que a que já tinha?

Bem, não importava. Não se importava com Edward Cullen. Ele a estava usando para obter o que queria — e ela estava simplesmente retribuindo seu favor! Mesmo depois que fosse para casa, ele ainda teria o que queria — as Indústrias Volturi — cortesia de sua nova e totalmente indesejada esposa! Ficaria feliz se ela não ficasse grudada! De fato, a única pessoa que terminaria no prejuízo era seu amado avô. Teria passado a companhia a Cullen, junto com sua neta, mas ficaria esperando sentado por um herdeiro!

O som de um carro se aproximando interrompeu seus devaneios amargos. Ela se enrijeceu. Sabia quem era.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Edward entrou no terraço. Sua aparência era novamente espetacular. Um terno cinza imaculadamente cortado, uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinza de seda faziam-no parecer mais alto e esbelto que nunca. Sua expressão era ilegível, especialmente sob os óculos escuros cobrindo seus olhos. Ela sentiu um vazio no estômago ao fitá-lo.

Oh, Deus, ele é maravilhoso!, pensou.

Sentou-se à sua frente, estendendo as pernas, os pés quase tocando os dela.

Automaticamente ela os retraiu, e o movimento súbito lhe causou dor.

Ele captou a expressão de seu rosto e perguntou:

— Você está bem?

O timbre rico da voz dele, tão sedutor, fez com que ela se sentisse fraca. Assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

— Como vai seu rosto?

Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, ele tocara o lado de seu rosto. Seus dedos estavam frios, mas provocaram-lhe mil sensações. Ele virou sua cabeça levemente, para ver onde tocara.

Havia um hematoma quase invisível.

— Bem — disse ele, rápido, tirando a mão. Ela não queria sua preocupação; as últimas palavras que lhe lançara foram de insulto, e sua preocupação evidente por ela a desarmava.

Assim como a ressonância de seu leve toque de veludo naquele momento...

Os olhos dele lhe buscaram o rosto.

— Você ainda está zangada — disse suavemente. — A noite passada foi perturbadora para você. Eu peço desculpas, não deveria ter acontecido daquela maneira.

Ele fez uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas.

— Seu avô é um homem... difícil, o que você já deve saber depois de todos esses anos. EstáEstá habituado a dar ordens, e a obter tudo à sua maneira. Não importa o quão brutal ela seja. BaterBater em você foi algo insuportável, mas... — ele levantou a mão para impedir qualquer resposta de sua parte — compreensível. Não é para desculpá-lo, Bella, mas para mostrar que não aceitaria ser envergonhado por sua própria neta na minha frente, e que ele vem de uma geração que não acredita em poupar a vara. Você deve acreditar quando eu digo que na noite passada eu pensei que você sabia dos planos de casamento de seu avô... e concordava com eles.

Ela estendeu a mão para o bule de café que um criado trouxera e começou a colocar uma xícara para cada um.

— Mas eu concordo com eles — anunciou. — Eu conversei com ele esta manhã e está tudo certo, senhor Cullen. O senhor pode continuar com seus planos de fusão.

Estendeu a xícara para ele. — Leite e açúcar? — perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ele a ameaçou novamente?

— Certamente que não. Nós chegamos a um excelente acordo com o qual estou perfeitamente satisfeita.

— Acordo? — Que acordo?

Ela sorriu. Era um sorriso artificial, mas ela não pôde evitar que a satisfação transparecesse em seus lábios. Satisfação de que sua mãe afinal, após um quarto de século, obtivesse reparação de Aro Volturi. Devastada, de coração partido e grávida, Renée não pedira nada do pai de Charlie apenas quisera lhe oferecer o consolo de saber que, apesar da morte trágica de seu filho, um neto fora concebido. Não pedira dinheiro — oferecera conforto e consolo.

Mas Aro Volturi a tratara como uma prostituta mercenária...

— Finalmente, senhor Cullen, terei meu próprio dinheiro...

— Dinheiro? — Havia um tremor em sua voz que lhe fazia arrepiar a nuca, mas ela se manteve firme, um sorriso artificial nos lábios.

— Sim, dinheiro, senhor Cullen. Aquela coisa que se dobra, a coisa que brilha, a coisa eletrônica silenciosa que faz o seu caminho em contas bancárias e faz o mundo girar...

Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e duros.

— Explique.

Era uma ordem, como se ele falasse com um de seus subordinados.

— Explicar? Bem, é um acordo extremamente simples. Somente entre mim e meu avô — não terá efeito em seu contrato com ele, eu prometo. Ele se compromete a me passar uma certa quantia em dinheiro quando eu me casar — sorriu novamente — eu prefiro o dinheiro vivo dos Volturi's, não suas ações.

O rosto de Edward congelou.

— Ele está pagando a você para se casar comigo?

Bella poderia ter rido. Ele estava zangado! Tinha a ousadia de se zangar! Que hipócrita!

Mas não conseguia. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi assentir descuidadamente, a garganta apertada, e tomar outro gole de café.

— Assim como ele está pagando ao senhor — ela acusou — para se casar comigo.

— Isso é diferente! Completamente diferente!

Bella sentia-se muito calma agora.

— Eu não vejo por quê. O senhor não se amarraria a uma mulher desconhecida se não fosse tirar vantagem disso, não é? Acontece que ela vem com a quantidade suficiente de ações da Volturi para fazer com que valha a pena.

Ela olhou diretamente por cima da mesa para o homem com quem ia se casar. Por meio milhão de libras. — Senhor Cullen, deixe-me ser bem clara. O senhor tornou claro que do nosso casamento dependia o senhor assumir as Indústrias Volturi. Não pode fazer isso sem a maioria das ações. Até mesmo eu, com pouco cérebro para negócios, sei disso.

Edward olhou para ela. Seus olhos eram de aço gélido.

— Eu estou comprando as ações! Não em dinheiro, mas em papel — estou trocando-as pelas das da Cullen's com uma boa vantagem para ele. Eu lhe asseguro!

Ela abanou a mão com impaciência.

— Poupe-me desses detalhes técnicos. O ponto chave é que meu avô não concordará com o negócio, a não ser que você se case comigo. Isso significa que você está se casando comigo para obter as Indústrias Volturi. Você então ficará mais rico do que já é — isso é, você será pago para se casar comigo. E ponto final.

Erick ficaria orgulhoso de minha lógica fria e clara, pensou ela, desafiadora.

Toda boa intenção que Edward entretivera desde que pensara em Bella na sala de conferências desapareceu. Ele viera para fazer as pazes com ela, para começar tudo de novo, começar a lhe fazer a corte como um homem deveria fazer...

Mas enquanto olhava para ela, Edward sentiu seu olhar se endurecer. Ela não era fácil. O sangue Volturi corria em suas veias, com certeza!

A mulher que tivera, trêmula em seus braços, parecia estar a milhas de distância. Essa agora era a verdadeira Bella. Como o avô. Sabendo o preço para tudo e o valor de nada.

Sabia seu próprio preço, com certeza. Bem, ele também. E a trataria de acordo.

Levantou-se.

— Bem — sua voz era rude —, já que ambos sabemos onde estamos, podemos começar.

Ela olhou para ele, subitamente insegura.

— Começar o quê?

Ele deu um sorriso sem humor.

— Nosso noivado oficial.

Ele a pegou pela mão, colocando-a de pé.

— E, apesar de você com certeza querer selar o momento com um livro de cheques, eu prefiro algo mais tradicional...

O beijo dele foi profundo e sensual. Lento e possessivo.

Sua boca se movia sobre a dela, preguiçosamente, explorando, provando...

Totalmente à vontade.

Ela sentiu a adrenalina fluir pelas veias, a fraqueza debilitá-la totalmente.

Sentiu a mão se elevar sozinha e envolver o pescoço dele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo sedoso. Ouviu-se gemer suavemente, enquanto ele brincava com sua boca. Ele a deixou se desvencilhar, deixando sua mão cair calmamente ao seu lado. Depois pegou o queixo dela e o ergueu. Sua boca estava inchada, os lábios vermelhos. Excitada.

Seus olhos estavam lustrosos, abertos, e o fitavam.

— Você é uma aquisição, Isabella Volturi, que eu terei muito prazer em fazer — disse, suavemente, olhando-a com o brilho da posse nos olhos. Abaixou a voz, fazendo o coração dela parar. — Eu estou ansioso, muito ansioso, por nossa fusão pessoal.

O significado era perfeitamente claro, e ele acariciou suas faces e se afastou. Depois olhou para o relógio.

— Venha, vamos almoçar e mostrar ao mundo que a Cullen's Inc. tem planos para as Indústrias Volturi.

Tomou-lhe o braço e a levou para fora.

Bella foi com ele. Não tinha absolutamente como resistir.

O restaurante era chique e estava apinhado. Bella não precisou olhar para os preços no cardápio para saber que era terrivelmente caro.

Ela desejou ter podido apreciar mais a refeição. Parecia terrível ter tanta comida cara à sua frente e ainda assim sentir como se precisasse forçar-se a engolir cada bocado. A tensão apertava seu estômago.

Não era somente o fato de ser observada por todos no restaurante, mas o de estar almoçando publicamente com Edward Cullen.

Que deixava bem claro na companhia de quem estava a todos que os cumprimentavam.

A herdeira Volturi.

Isso, com certeza, ela pensou com os lábios cerrados, lhe dava um ótimo começo!

Ele o disse a certo ponto. Aproximando-se dela, como se para murmurar algo íntimo, comentou:

— Seu nome correu como fogo e estão desesperados para saber quem você é! Por estranho que pareça, ninguém em Atenas sabia que Aro Volturi tinha uma neta — você foi mantida como uma carta na manga! E agora a satisfação — satisfação de uma fome saciada, uma longa fome nascida anos atrás nas ruas da cidade — brilhava em seus olhos verdes — eles podem ver exatamente como o velho decidiu jogá-la! Não há um homem aqui que não tenha consciência do significado da sua presença comigo!

— Já é do conhecimento público que você assumirá as Indústrias Volturi? — perguntou Bella. Ela manteve a voz fria, apesar de ser difícil fazê-lo. Era difícil fazer algo que não fosse pensar na sensação dos lábios dele provando sua boca...

— Há rumores. Afinal, Aro está ficando velho, algo precisa acontecer com a companhia. Até agora ninguém sabia que ele tinha uma herdeira — quanto mais uma escondida! Mas agora — bem, eu acho que eles tirarão suas próprias conclusões, não, agape moul

— Não use palavras carinhosas comigo — ela disse, rude. Não gostava do som das sílabas líquidas em sua voz grave e íntima. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha..

— Querida Bella, nós vamos nos casar. Precisamos fazer uma demonstração apropriada. E, falando nisso, quais são seus planos? Francamente, eu quero muito que seja rápido. Fora isso, faça o que quiser. Suponho que sua mãe virá.

O rosto de Bella se fechou.

— Não — disse, sucinta.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isto — respondeu ela, direta.

— Então talvez fosse melhor um casamento íntimo, não é?

— Com certeza — ela concordou. — E o mais rápido possível. Ela pegou o copo de vinho. Bebera mais do que devia, mas seus nervos, além da carapaça fria que descera sobre ela, estavam trêmulos. A mão dele se fechou em torno de seu punho.

— Você tem tanta pressa em ser minha esposa, Bella?

Ele abaixara a voz novamente, tomando o timbre íntimo que a fazia tremer. O pulso dela se acelerava sob os dedos que o acariciavam distraidamente.

— Eu quis dizer — disse, tão bruscamente quanto podia — que você deve estar ansioso para que a fusão aconteça o mais rápido possível.

Ela puxou sua mão e pegou o copo de vinho, bebendo um grande gole.

Por um momento Edward pairou entre a indignação e o divertimento, que venceu. Ela reagia a seu toque — ele já o comprovara duas vezes — e ele sabia que dissolveria qualquer resquício de resistência contra ele. Sabendo agora que ela só estava interessada em se casar com ele pelo dinheiro, teria prazer especial em mostrar-lhe o quão sexualmente vulnerável a ele poderia torná-la — quando quisesse. Ela deixaria a cama deles sem dúvidas de que ele podia transformá-la em uma parceira sexual cheia de desejo, ansiosa por fazer na cama tudo o que ele desejasse...

E agora ela voltava com uma vingança.

— Tão ansioso por começar com a fusão quanto eu por fazer meu avô liberar meu capital — ela anunciou, rude.

A frase soou bem a seus ouvidos. Parecia o tipo de coisa que uma herdeira dizia — que caía bem, com gestos de aprovação, em lugares como aquele. As pessoas ainda estavam olhando para ela, ela sabia. A notícia se espalhara — a herdeira Volturi estava na cidade.

Almoçando com Edward Cullen.

Casamentos ou fusões corporativas — era tudo a mesma coisa para aquelas pessoas.

Havia um gosto amargo na garganta dela, apesar do vinho.

**E então... Eles vão se casar!!! Rsrs Edward já está todo preocupado com ela! Que fofo! Imaginem só o que vai acontecer nessa lua de mel! Vcs não tem ideia... Rsrs Comentem e até o próximo!!!**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 7**

O almoço parecia interminável, e nem depois dele ela pôde escapar de Edward.

— Que tal irmos fazer compras? Com certeza você vai querer um enxoval espetacular!

— Tenho todas as roupas de que preciso — respondeu. Não queria mais roupas — havia demais em seu closet.

Ele deu um sorriso de descrença.

— Nenhuma mulher tem todas as roupas de que precisa — comentou, seco.

— Eu não me interesso por roupas — disse ela displicentemente. Ele riu novamente.

— Então você é a única de seu sexo! Além disso — a voz dele tomou um tom acariciador —, mesmo se você não se interessar por roupas, elas se interessam por você...

Os olhos dele passavam por seu torso, notando como o tecido de seu corpete se estendia sobre seus seios cheios, delineando sua elevação generosa.

Inconscientemente ela puxou a bainha de seu corpete, como se isso pudesse escondê-la.

— Você só se revela mais para mim — disse ele suavemente, o hálito quente em seu pescoço. Passou a mão por sua face, fazendo com que ela parasse de respirar. — Eu gostaria de escolher algumas roupas para você, Bella. Por favor, permita-me este privilégio.

— Eu lhe disse que tenho o suficiente! — Ela se afastou, desejando que seu coração não disparasse ao toque dele.

— Algo especial — continuou — para nossa noite de núpcias.

Ela se calou. Depois, com uma expressão estranha nos lábios, assentiu.

— Se você insiste.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

— Oh, sim, pethi mou.

Levou-a para uma butique exclusiva de lingerie em Kolonaki, elegante área de compras em Atenas. Deixou que a atendente tomasse suas medidas e mostrasse uma confecção após outra, mas recusou-se a experimentá-las.

Não as vestiria de qualquer jeito. Sua noite de núpcias seria curta e longe de ser doce.

Satisfeito com suas compras, Edward estava pronto para continuar.

— Venha — disse, persuasivo —, estamos rodeados de lojas de marca, escolha?

— Não, obrigada — ela respondeu, indiferente. — Eu já disse que tenho o suficiente.

— Então me faça um favor, sim? — Pegou seu braço. — Deixe-me comprar para você apenas uma saia, para você colocar. Você vestiu calças por dois dias seguidos. Eu prefiro mulheres de saia.

— Que surpresa — disse ela, com um sorriso tímido. — Infelizmente para você, eu não uso saias.

— Não usa saias?

— Isso mesmo. — Você vestiu um vestido de festa ontem à noite!

— Ele era longo — disse ela. Queria mudar de assunto rápido.

— Eu tenho certeza de que suas pernas são bonitas — ele a tranquilizou. — São longas, elegantes e bem formadas — eu posso ver isso agora mesmo.

Ela olhou para ele. Havia uma expressão estranha em seus lábios.

— Você pode? Deve ter visão de raios-X. Ele sorriu, indulgente.

— Mesmo se não são a sua melhor parte, agape mou. Eu posso fazer concessões.

A expressão estranha se acentuou, mas ela nada disse.

— Então — disse ele — vamos comprar uma saia, e eu acabarei com seus temores.

Seu rosto empalideceu.

— Chega de compras por hoje. Estou entediada.

Ele nunca conhecera uma mulher que se entediava fazendo compras — especialmente quando era seu dinheiro que estava gastando. Talvez Bella, nascida na riqueza, visse as coisas diferentemente.

— Bem, eu odiaria entediá-la, então o que a divertiria?

— Quero conhecer a cidade — disse ela subitamente. Afinal, não voltaria a Atenas.

Sentiu um baque doloroso. Era a cidade de seu pai. Ele fora criado ali. O sangue dele estava em suas veias. Ela era tanto grega quanto inglesa — e era a primeira vez que colocava os pés em solo grego. E a última.

— Conhecer a cidade? — perguntou Edward. — Mas você deve ter visto tudo uma centena de vezes!

Ela o fitou.

— Eu nunca estive em Atenas antes. Nem na Grécia.

Edward olhou para ela com desaprovação. Já era suficientemente mau que ela não falasse grego, mas nunca ter estado ali! Pensara que ao menos Volturi a tivesse trazido durante as férias.

— Então está na hora — disse, decisivo — de mostrá-la a você.

Passaram a tarde fazendo o que todos os turistas faziam — subindo na Acrópole para honrar a glória da primeira das civilizações ocidentais, o Partenon.

Bella estava encantada, recusando-se a reconhecer a onda de desolação que passou por ela quando pensou que logo nunca mais veria Edward.

Não importava o quanto seus olhos fossem atraídos por ele. Tudo isso, por mais apaixonante que fosse a sua companhia, era nada mais que um interlúdio temporário na sua vida.

Edward Cullen, apesar de ser capaz de fazer um arrepio de eletricidade passar por ela com um único olhar, um simples roçar de sua manga em seu braço, não era nada além de um interlúdio temporário. Essa foi uma frase que Bella se forçou a lembrar dia após dia durante as duas semanas seguintes, enquanto Edward tornava claro para o resto do mundo que a herdeira Volturi seria sua esposa e que tinha firmemente em vista as Indústrias Volturi.

Levava-a a todos os lugares — restaurantes da moda, clubes elegantes — sempre ao seu lado, atento, possessivo, mostrando a todos que os viam que ele era a escolha favorita de Aro Volturi, com o rico prêmio das indústrias Volturi. Toda vez que ele a buscava com sua Ferrari poderosa, Bella sentia um golpe que parecia um choque elétrico passar por ela.

Ela fazia o que podia para escondê-lo. Para manter a fachada pétrea que sabia instintivamente contrariá-lo.

Tanto quanto diverti-lo.

— Minha moça de gelo inglesa — disse-lhe suavemente um dia, quando ela virou o rosto para ele, de maneira que seus lábios só puderam tocar suas faces —, como eu gostarei de fazê-la derreter.

Não importava que ela acreditasse que estava se casando somente para extrair o capital das garras gananciosas do velho Volturi — ele lhe provaria o contrário e teria muito prazer em fazê-lo!

— Você está me despenteando, Edward — ela retrucava, ríspida.

— Logo estarão muito mais despenteados — ele respondia, os olhos brilhando com divertimento... e promessa.

Deixou que a ponta dos seus dedos passasse levemente ao longo de seus braços, divertido com o modo como ela se desvencilhava novamente. Sabia como tratá-la agora, usando sua própria reação a ele como isca. Ela não gostava disso, mas ele sabia que era uma batalha perdida.

A vitória seria dele.

Uma doce vitória — ela lhe suplicaria que fizesse amor com ele, essa mulher que deixava totalmente claro que a única razão pela qual estava se casando com ele era para obter o controle de um capital que seu avô guardava para ela. Essa seria uma vitória que ele saborearia completamente.

Bella apertou o fone no ouvido.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, senhorita Swan, completa. A soma de quinhentas mil libras foi creditada em sua conta.

— E não pode ser tirada sem minha permissão?

— Certamente que não!

A voz do empregado do banco em Londres parecia chocada quando ele respondeu.

O dia mais feliz da minha vida! O dia em que finalmente tocarei em minha mãe com a varinha de condão e começaremos vida nova!

Quando interrompeu a chamada, após inúmeras confirmações de que o dinheiro depositado em sua conta naquela manhã era irrevogavelmente dela para usá-lo como quisesse, sentiu um alívio profundo. Conseguira! Obtivera o que havia vindo buscar — a promessa de liberdade da pobreza, da doença, da penúria que sua mãe suportara por 25 anos.

Agora tudo que precisava fazer era sobreviver às próximas 24 horas e estaria a caminho de casa.

Eu vou conseguir! Consegui até aqui e conseguirei esta última coisa!

— Kyria, posso começar a vesti-la, por favor? — A voz de Zoe parecia ansiosa. — Kyrios Volturi gostaria que a senhora descesse o mais rápido possível.

Bella assentiu, e o longo processo de vestir a neta ilegítima de Volturi para o casamento com o homem que dirigiria suas empresas e lhe daria o herdeiro que desejava começou.

Bella sentiu a tensão substituir o alívio. Quando se sentou diante do espelho, enquanto Zoe prendia seu cabelo, olhou para seu reflexo. Parecia pálida e tinha olhos grandes demais. A realidade do que faria a golpeava repetidamente.

Apesar de ser um casamento íntimo, pareceu durar eternamente. Ela ficou ao lado do noivo, séria, a garganta tão tensa que quase não conseguia pronunciar as palavras que a ligaram à figura alta e ereta ao seu lado. Seu estômago dava voltas.

Estava se casando com ele! Sentiu-se perder as forças. Havia um anel em seu dedo. Ela podia vê-lo brilhando à luz do sol.

Não quer dizer nada! Amanhã a esta hora ele me terá mandado de volta para Londres.

Terá o que queria — a companhia de meu avô. Ficará feliz em me ver pelas costas. Desde o início nunca me quis.

E nem mesmo tem a intenção de ser fiel...

Os lábios dela se comprimiram. Há três noites seu avô a chamara novamente. Edward acabara de trazê-la de volta de um concerto de Dvorak e Rachmaninov. Quando acabou, ela se voltou impulsivamente para Edward.

— Foi maravilhoso! Obrigada!

Seus olhos brilhavam, seu rosto estava radiante.

— Estou feliz por ter lhe dado prazer.

Por uma vez não havia um duplo sentido em suas palavras, nem um brilho sensual em seus olhos. Por um momento eles simplesmente olharam um para o outro. Ela não podia dizer o que era, mas algo a fez querer que o momento durasse para sempre.

Quase sentia pena por vir a ser sua mulher apenas no nome.

Uma pena que foi destruída em uma conversa de dois minutos com seu avô.

— Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas — ele começou com sua voz dura é cheia de condenação. — A partir do momento em que você se tornar a mulher de Edward Cullen, deverá se comportar como uma esposa grega. Ele lhe ensinará a obediência que tanto lhe falta!

Os olhos sem alma do avô pousaram nela como os de um basilisco. — Você precisa entender que sua relação comigo não lhe dará privilégios. Nem o fato de que é bonita o suficiente para seu marido a desejar sexualmente por enquanto.

Ele viu a expressão em seu rosto e deu uma risada curta.

— Eu disse "por enquanto" e é isso mesmo! Entenda, menina, na Grécia um marido ainda é um homem. E sua esposa precisa saber o seu lugar. Que é ficar calada! Edward Cullen tem duas amantes; uma modelo americana, uma vagabunda que dorme com todos os homens que quer, e uma mulher de Atenas, uma prostituta profissional. Ele não deixará nenhuma das duas por você.

Abaixou a voz ameaçadoramente.

— Se eu ouvir qualquer lamento de sua parte, qualquer escândalo por causa disso, você se arrependerá! Compreendeu?

Ela compreendeu e sentiu a repulsa transpassá-la.

Agradeça por não estar se casando de verdade!

Mas se casaria com ele — se quisesse o dinheiro para Renée precisava passar por essa farsa da cerimônia de casamento.

Duas amantes, não uma! Sua boca se retorceu. Ocupado, este Edward! E ainda pretendia ser, pelo que parecia! Os homens gregos podiam ver o mundo assim, mas ela não engoliria isto!

Bella sorveu o seu champanhe e olhou ao redor.

Todo esse dinheiro, opulência e luxo, pensou. Estou enfiada nisso há quase três semanas.

Quero ir para casa!

Sentia vontade de gritar isso. Queria voltar para casa, para Renée, para o apartamento apertado e úmido que Edward ficaria horrorizado em ver. Ele pensava que estava se casando com a herdeira Volturi. Que piada ridícula!

Bem, a piada seria com ele antes que a noite terminasse.

Mas ela não sentia vontade de rir.

Bella sentou-se na cadeira Luis XV, os olhos fechados. O champanhe que bebera, os cumprimentos educados da criadagem, e agora esperar o seu novo marido sair da biblioteca onde seu avô estava finalmente permitindo que ele assinasse os contratos da fusão.

Uma comitiva de homens de terno chegara há uma hora e entrara no santuário de Aro Volturi para conduzir o verdadeiro negócio do dia.

Ela esfregou cuidadosamente as pernas que doíam através do tecido das calças. Zoe a ajudara a tirar o longo vestido de cetim marfim que usara para a cerimônia, e agora vestia as roupas com que chegara. Bella insistira que sua pequena mala — aquela com que viera — lhe fosse dada pessoalmente. Ela a arrumara na noite anterior, com suas próprias roupas e a maleta de maquiagem com a chave do armário no aeroporto, o dinheiro e o passaporte, logo depois de ligar para Erick e lhe dizer que voltaria nas próximas quarenta e oito horas, pedindo-lhe que desse um beijo em Renée. Não falara com ela desde que chegara. Não pudera se forçar a isso.

Sabia que ela compreenderia.

É só sobreviver a hoje à noite, e depois irei embora. Uma porta se abriu no saguão de mármore e ela ouviu o som de vozes. Abriu os olhos.

Podia ouvir os visitantes de terno se despedindo, o negócio terminado.

Era a hora de Edward se mover para o próximo item em sua agenda — levar sua esposa para a lua-de-mel, pensou Bella sarcasticamente. Ficar zangada parecia uma boa ideia no momento.

Mais segura.

Ela ouviu a voz de Edward no corredor, e a resposta do avô. Este deveria ter sido um bom dia de trabalho para ele, pensou Bella, vendendo sua companhia e sua neta bastarda ao mesmo tempo.

Do nada lhe veio uma recordação. De algo que nunca acontecera, mas de que ela frequentemente em criança desejara ardentemente ser real. A memória de seu pai, gentil e sorridente, chamando-a de sua princesa, sua mãe de sua rainha, coroando a ambas com felicidade...

Mas isso nunca acontecera. Ele morrera antes de seu nascimento.

Não deveria ter sido assim!

O grito silencioso veio do fundo de seu ser.

Mas é assim, e não há nada mais que eu possa fazer além do que já fiz.

— Você está pronta?

A voz de Edward era dura, cortando-lhe os pensamentos sombrios. Tensa.

Ela se levantou.

— Sim — respondeu, caminhando em sua direção.

Tomaram seus lugares na limusine de seu avô, cada um num canto do carro.

Não se falavam, e Bella estava feliz com isso. Nada tinha a lhe dizer naquele momento.

Depois da manhã seguinte não o veria mais. Era um estranho que passava, nada mais.

— Você quer um drinque?

Ela piscou. Edward puxava um compartimento, revelando um conjunto de garrafas de cristal. Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele verteu o conteúdo de uma das garrafas no copo e tomou o uísque de uma vez, depois recolocou o copo no lugar e fechou o compartimento.

— Como se sente?

A súbita pergunta a surpreendeu. Ela deu de ombros.

— Bem — disse indiferente.

Ele deu um suspiro impaciente e, com um movimento rápido, afrouxou a gravata e desfez o colarinho. Bella não pôde evitar olhar para ele.

Desejou imediatamente não tê-lo feito. Não sabia o que havia com gravatas soltas e colarinhos desabotoados, mas sentiu imediatamente um golpe no estômago. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Então, subitamente, falou.

— Theos, ainda bem que acabou!

A sensação no estômago de Bella sumiu instantaneamente.

Ele estava feliz por ter acabado. Ela também. Muito feliz. Seus lábios se pressionaram.

Ela olhou para o outro lado, por sua própria janela, e ouviu Edward se mover em seu assento.

— Não se aborreça, Bella — disse, rude. — Você gostou da provação tanto quanto eu. Mas já acabou. Graças a Deus! — Depois, ainda mais rudemente, perguntou:

— Você conseguiu seu dinheiro? Havia condenação em sua voz.

Bella pensou nos contratos fusão, assinados há pouco. Tornando Edward Cullen um dos homem mais ricos da Europa.

— Claro — respondeu.

— Você não precisará dele — disse o homem com quem se casara. — Eu lhe darei tudo o que quiser.

Ela não respondeu. Ele deu outro suspiro.

— Bella, esse é o momento de falar claro. Estamos casados. E não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para supor que as coisas não darão certo conosco! Seu avô saiu de cena agora.

Depende de nós fazermos esse casamento dar certo, e eu acho que podemos, se ambos nos esforçarmos. Eu estou pronto para isso, e peço que você o faça também. Assim que nossa lua de mel acabar, voaremos para a Inglaterra para encontrarmos sua mãe. Não importa o quanto ela desaprove o seu avô, eu espero que pense melhor de mim.

Ela nunca porá os olhos em você, pensou Bella, nem mesmo saberá que você existe.

Edward ainda falava.

— Vamos decidir onde viveremos por enquanto. Eu proponho meu apartamento em Atenas. Mas preferiria, admito, uma propriedade mais permanente. Poderemos ter uma casa em Londres, claro, para quando você quiser visitar seus parentes ingleses, e eu sugiro que compremos uma casa em uma das ilhas também, onde poderemos relaxar a sós.

— Está bem — disse Bella. Qualquer coisa que dissesse estava bom.

Hoje à noite, pensou, no jantar, ou talvez melhor, na suíte do hotel, onde não haveria garçons por perto nem outras pessoas, eu poderei contar-lhe a verdade sobre mim. Isso colocará um fim nesta farsa.

Edward desistiu. Fizera tudo para ser educado, mas se sentia irritado. Trabalhara como louco desde que o velho Volturi lhe acenara com a possibilidade da fusão. O trabalho de planejamento envolvido era imenso. Além disso, ainda tinha que manter a Cullen's funcionando, enquanto a preparava para ingerir a muito maior Indústrias Volturi. Encontrara, porém, tempo de levar Bella a vários lugares, sabendo que ser visto em público com ela fazia parte do ato de convencer a comunidade de negócios de Atenas da realidade de suas intenções em relação às Indústrias Volturi.

Mas, apesar de todas as noites passadas levando Bella para sair, ele ainda não estava mais perto de ver nada além da superfície fechada e controlada que ela lhe mostrava. Havia com certeza bastante sangue inglês nela. Com certeza a única maneira de conseguir uma reação de sua parte era lembrar-lhe, como ele tanto gostava, do quão frágil aquele sangue-frio inglês era na realidade! Como um único toque podia fazê-la tremer de excitação por ele. Essa era a única moeda à qual ela respondia! Não importava o quanto tentasse suprimir sua reação a ele.

Ele a fitou. Ela ainda olhava pela janela, ignorando-o. Isso lhe dava a oportunidade de observá-la. Catalogar, em sua mente, todos os seus charmes sensuais — da exuberância de sua boca à riqueza de seus seios, a longa linha de suas pernas...

Ele se sentiu relaxar pela primeira vez no dia. Estava acabado. Celara sua longa ascensão das ruas de Atenas ao pináculo de suas conquistas.

E sabia exatamente como celebrar.

Fechou os olhos e se entregou ao prazer de contemplar como seria bom ter a mulher ao seu lado sob seu corpo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, onde estamos? — A voz de Bella era esganiçada.

— Pireus — replicou Edward. — O porto de Atenas.

— O quê!

— O porto de Atenas — repetiu Edward. — Onde embarcaremos.

— Embarcaremos!

Edward a fitou. Qual era o problema agora?

Ela olhou agitada pela janela. Não prestara atenção no trajeto da mansão de seu avô, deliberadamente afastando a mente do que fizera, pensando em tudo que precisaria para a mudança com Renée para a Espanha o mais rápido possível. Mas em vez de levá-la a um hotel cinco estrelas no meio de Atenas, de onde poderia facilmente pegar um táxi para o aeroporto na manhã seguinte, o carro parará em um cais, ancorado no qual havia um grande barco brilhante.

O motorista abriu a porta e recuou para deixá-la sair. Rapidamente, consciente de que suas pernas começavam a doer novamente com a tensão inesperada, Bella saiu e olhou em volta.

O iate era enorme. Como um monstro brilhante da proa à popa.

— Não vou embarcar nisso. O que é isso?

A boca dele se estirou. Será que Aro não se preocupara em contar à sua neta sobre sua última farra financeira?

— É o novo brinquedo de seu avô — ele lhe disse. — Ele nos emprestou para a lua de mel.

Bella esbugalhou os olhos.

— Eu pensei que passaríamos a noite em um hotel.

— Para quê? Partiremos o mais rápido possível.

— Eu não vou entrar nesse negócio!

Estava decidida.

Consciente, como ela obviamente não estava, da atenção altamente interessada mas superficialmente indiferente do motorista e dos marinheiros ao pé da prancha, Edward a impeliu para a frente. Não deixaria que sua novíssima esposa torcesse o nariz para ele.

Ela tropeçou, e com um gesto súbito ele a tomou nos braços.

Morta de raiva, Bella não teve opção, a não ser deixar-se carregar a bordo do iate monstruoso.

Edward a depositou no deque e disse algo em grego ao homem que estava de pé ali.

— Esse é o capitão Petrachos, Bella mou — disse suavemente.

Bella viu um homem de meia-idade bem vestido em um uniforme naval imaculadamente branco.

— Bem-vinda a bordo, Kyria Cullen. Espero que tenha uma viagem agradável.

— Obrigada — murmurou com a voz abafada. Não seria uma viagem agradável, e sim muito curta!

— Se ambos estiverem prontos, vamos partir.

— Obrigado — disse Edward. E estendeu a mão para Bella. — Venha, vamos explorar.

Seus dedos se fecharam em volta dos dela, mais firmemente que o necessário. Bella o seguiu. Tentava organizar os pensamentos o mais rápido possível. Bem, ela supusera — apressadamente — que passariam a noite de núpcias em um hotel no meio de Atenas. Em vez disso estavam zarpando nesse cruzador particular! Bem, pensou, sombria, e agora? Seu casamento ridículo poderia chegar a um fim rápido e terrível ali tanto quanto em qualquer lugar!

Eles aportariam ali novamente antes da manhã seguinte.

Apesar da intenção de permanecer indiferente a suas acomodações tão temporárias, Bella esbugalhou os olhos quando Edward a conduziu pelo barco. Era extremamente opulento!

Em todos os lugares para os quais olhasse havia painéis de madeira rara, seda, veludo e couro, detalhes de prata e ouro, peles nos pisos e paredes, incrustações e douraduras por toda parte.

Uma fortuna fora paga para decorar seu interior, sem falar no custo do próprio iate, pensou Bella.

No deque superior, ela via o continente grego afastar-se enquanto o iate se dirigia para mar aberto, enquanto Edward observava o vento soprar o seu cabelo maravilhoso. Seu rosto estava fechado. Com certeza ela ainda estava de mau humor. A expressão de Edward endureceu. Como ela era mimada! Ali estava ela, em um iate que era o cúmulo da extravagância, e ainda assim não estava satisfeita! Pensou em sua infância, quando fora um menino de rua sem esperança. Não tivera mimos. Chegara ali, ao deque de um iate de luxo, líder de uma mas maiores companhias da Europa, a Indústrias Volturi, pelo seu próprio esforço.

E agora estava casado com a neta de Volturi.

Bem, era melhor aproveitar...

**Meninas o próximo capítulo está imperdível ! Levantem a mão quem acha que vai haver lua de mel?!! Rsrs Comentem muito e até o próximo!!!**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella tomou o champanhe que borbulhava em seu copo. Edward fez o mesmo. Estavam na sala de jantar, uma vasta extensão dominada por uma enorme mesa de ébano, cristal e ouro.

Você precisa contar a ele! Acabar com a farsa agora mesmo Depois poderá ir para a cama — sozinha — e o iate começará voltar. Eu estou em choque, pensou, enquanto levava o garfo à boca nunca acreditei realmente que isso fosse acontecer. Eu o bloqueei me concentrando no dinheiro para Renée. Mas é real, eu me casei com Edward Cullen hoje e ainda não lhe disse que esse será o casamento mais curto da história! Então fale com ele agora.

Em vez disso, seus pensamentos divagavam. Os criados pareciam androides, as faces sem expressão. Pensou em outra coisa. Quem teria criado a decoração deste lugar? Deveria ser fuzilado. Gastar tanto dinheiro e obter um resultado tão terrível era um crime.

Edward a fitou. Com uma súbita decisão, ele empurrou o prato. Não tinha vontade de comer. Levantou-se.

— Venha!

Estendeu-lhe a mão. A boca dele era uma linha fina. Ela hesitou por uma fração de segundo. Também sentia a urgência de sair daquela sala opressiva. Além disso, precisava falar com ele em particular. Ela o seguiu e ele escancarou uma porta no final de corredor acarpetado.

Ela entrou.

Era o quarto deles, todo coberto de mogno, tendo no centro uma cama gigantesca, coberta por seda dourada. Lustres dourados estavam a toda volta do quarto.

Faça-o agora!

— Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.

A voz de Bella era aguda e entrecortada.

— Que ótimo. Minha esposa silenciosa começa a falar.

O sarcasmo dele a agrediu. Ela ergueu o queixo.

— E melhor você saber. Eu voltarei para a Inglaterra amanhã. Darei entrada no pedido de divórcio.

Edward a fitou, silencioso, os olhos frios. As pernas dela começaram a doer, sentindo a tensão do resto do corpo.

— Você está enganada.

A frase, breve e simples, foi dita claramente, mas a nuca de Bella se arrepiou.

— Não vou ficar com você! — O tom de sua voz elevou-se.

— E será que eu poderia perguntar o que a levou a fazer este anúncio inesperado?

De algum modo ela conseguiu manter a posição.

— Eu devia ter pensado que era óbvio! Seu único propósito ao se casar comigo era assumir a companhia de meu avô. Agora que conseguiu, não precisa mais ficar casado nem um minuto!

— Análise interessante, mas fatalmente errada — ele retrucou.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou.

— Porque — disse Edward com a mesma voz suave que agora, de algum modo, começara a fazer com que arrepios descessem por seus braços — você possui charmes além do DNA de Volturi. Charmes — ele continuou, e agora os arrepios se espalhavam para seus seios, quadris — de que eu pretendo gozar totalmente.

Deu um passo na direção dela, a expressão em seus olhos tornando totalmente claro que charmes tinha em mente. Ela recuou abruptamente.

— Fique longe de mim!

Ele parou novamente.

— Não me dê ordens, pethi mou. Descobrirá que eu não reajo bem a elas!

O tom de aço, além do veludo em sua voz, era um aviso.

— Se você quer sexo, telefone a uma de suas amantes! — ela lhe lançou. Ele estancou.

— Minhas o quê?

— Você me ouviu. Suas amantes! Você tem duas que todo mundo conhece e só Deus quantas mais além delas! Ligue para uma delas se estiver se sentindo excitado. Mas não ouse chegar perto de mim!

Os olhos dele a penetravam.

— Você me vem logo agora com essa informação?

— Oh, eu recebi um relatório completo do meu avô! Foi parte da sua aula pré-nupcial para que eu não fizesse um escarcéu por você continuar a fazer sexo com outras mulheres. Uma esposa grega obediente — deixou que o sarcasmo marcasse sua voz — não faz uma cena por causa de trivialidades tais como as amantes de seu marido!

Uma expressão de compreensão veio ao rosto de Edward, marcado pela raiva. Não de Bella, mas de seu miserável avô. Então era por isso que ela estivera amuada o dia todo!

Obrigado, Aro, por outro grande favor! Arruinando meu casamento antes mesmo de eu tê-lo começado!

— Certo — ele começou — vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. Primeiro, sim, eu tive ligações com outras mulheres — eu era livre e o fiz! Mas — ergueu a mão — eu não coloquei os olhos em outra mulher desde o dia em que a conheci.

Sua segurança não impressionou Bella.

— Então você as despediu, não? Que charmoso!

Edward fechou brevemente os olhos, depois os abriu.

— Meus relacionamentos com ambas são — eram — o que você pode chamar de " abertos". Tânia Denali tem vários outros amantes ricos que a ajudam a manter seu estilo de vida por tanto tempo quanto sua aparência durar, e Victória ...

— Victória Smith? A modelo famosa? — ela o interrompe incrédula. — É uma das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo!

Havia uma nota em sua voz que Edward não deixou de captar, o que fez com que uma onda de satisfação, de que ele precisava desesperadamente, passasse por ele. Algo como despeito e ciúme.

— Ela também fica — disse — bastante satisfeita em recompensar uma grande quantidade de seus admiradores com um tour em seu corpo espetacular. Eu tenho certeza de que lhe foi extremamente fácil me substituir — ele concluiu, seco.

Mas Bella não queria ouvir sobre Victória e seu corpo espetacular. Reprimiu a punhalada de puro ciúme que passou por ela quando pensou em Victória ou Tânia qualquer-coisa jogando-se para Edward Cullen. Isso era extremamente inapropriado.

E totalmente irrelevante.

Por que estou discutindo sobre as amantes de Edward?, pensou. Não têm nada a ver com a razão pela qual vou para casa amanhã.

— Então — continuou ele suavemente — agora entendo seu mau humor o dia inteiro,Bella mou...

— Ainda assim partirei amanhã de manhã! E isso não tem nada a ver com qualquer das suas mulheres! Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ficar casada com você!

O brilho voltara aos olhos de Edward.

— E qual é a objeção agora?

Os olhos dela passaram pela opulência à volta deles. Todo o apartamento de Renée caberia nesse único quarto. Conte-lhe a verdade sobre você — ele a mandará embora no momento em que a ouvir.

— Pelo amor de Deus, como eu poderia até mesmo pensar em ficar casada com você? Nós viemos de mundos completamente diferentes...

Ela se interrompeu. Havia algo no rosto dele que a fez sentir medo. Mundos diferentes?

Oh, sim, um menino sem pai e uma herdeira mimada...

— Apesar disso — a suavidade voltara à sua voz, e cortava a carne dela novamente — você é minha mulher, Isabella Cullen, e entenda isso: nenhum marido grego deixa que sua noiva o ridicularize indo embora logo depois do casamento! E nunca, nunca — seus olhos deslizaram por seu rosto, seu corpo — antes da noite de núpcias...

Ele veio em sua direção. Ela não conseguia se mover. Os olhos de ardósia a fixaram onde estava. Olhos que tinham só um propósito.

O medo se dissipou. Por um breve momento, o desejo fluiu através dela, poderoso e irresistível. Ela o afastou. Não havia lugar para ele. Não podia haver. Em seu lugar veio uma decisão clara e dormente. Então era assim, não? Está bem, que fosse. Seria do modo mais amargo — e ela estaria em um avião, indo para casa na manhã seguinte.

Ficou ali, imóvel. Em sua mente procurou pela máscara impenetrável que vestira cada vez em que estivera em sua companhia. Era hora de colocá-la novamente.

Ele parou à sua frente. Ela estava muito quieta. Estendeu a mão para ela. Acariciou sua face, descendo pela coluna até seu pescoço, pela crista de seu ombro nu, exceto pelas alças estreitas de seu vestido.

— A última vez em que você vestiu isso, derreteu-se em meus braços como mel...

O polegar da outra mão veio acompanhar as linhas trêmulas dos lábios dela, que se enrijeceu, respeitando a carapaça.

Estava se negando a ele. Negando sua reação a ele. Ele sorriu. Esse era o único meio de se comunicar com a mulher que hoje se tornara sua esposa. E quando, a seu tempo, ela se deitasse sob seu corpo e pulsasse com seu abraço, então — então — que ela pensasse nos "mundos diferentes" de que vinham. Que ela pensasse na "liberação de capital" daquele dia. Que pensasse em sair do recentíssimo casamento deles. Que pensasse no que quisesse — se pudesse fazê-lo.

Tudo em que poderia pensar, ele sabia com cada fibra de seu ser, seria nele e somente nele.

Ele deixou as mãos caírem ao longo de seu corpo. Ela lhe resistia — não resistiria mais.

Rapidamente ele foi ao guarda-roupa, abriu uma porta atrás da outra até encontrar o que procurava. Então, segurando as dobras delicadas, o jogou para ela.

— Vá e se troque!

Apontou com o rosto para o banheiro da suíte. Bella olhou para o negligé que ele lhe comprara.

Ela se voltou e caminhou até o banheiro. Em poucos minutos seria a mulher indesejada de um homem rico.

A consciência disso a apunhalou. Doía — doía mais do que sonhara ser possível. Saber que o momento chegara. Saber que seria a mulher indesejada de Edward Cullen.

Mas era inevitável. Fora inevitável desde o momento em que ele a fitara no terraço de seu avô e ela vira o desejo em seus olhos — sentiu que ele iluminava nela uma chama em resposta.

Hora de apagar o fogo. Para sempre.

Ela apertou a carapaça contra si mais do que nunca.

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás dela, Edward indo para o outro banheiro, se preparou. Já se havia barbeado, e foi só tirar a roupa e vestir um roupão.

Ele estava excitado. Sua abstinência das últimas semanas já era sentida — e seu corpo protestava. Pensou em quando avaliara as implicações em se casar com a neta desconhecida de Volturi. Preocupara-se com sua feiura, sua virgindade, o fato de que teria que se controlar em sua noite de núpcias para torná-la indolor para sua esposa cordata.

Sua boca se contraiu. Bem, essa era uma palavra que não se podia aplicar a Bella.

Cordata ela não era!

Você gostaria que fosse?, veio imediatamente a pergunta irônica, e a resposta foi instantânea. Absolutamente! O que queria que ela fosse era... Apaixonada, ardente, sensual, excitante...

A litania continuou em sua cabeça, cada palavra uma imagem que queimava com um fogo cada vez maior dentro dele. Theos, como ele a desejava! Como nunca desejara outra mulher! Minha mulher.

Um sentimento de posse o tomou. Torná-la-ia sua, fundindo seus corpos em um só.

O desejo o atingiu novamente, mais urgente do que nunca. Sentiu seu corpo se enrijecer.

Saiu do banheiro.

Ela estava lá, esperando por ele.

Ele perdeu o fôlego.

Linda!

Seu corpo saltou com a imagem dela, no centro do quarto, como uma rainha de cabelos flamejantes. Seus cachos estavam soltos, caindo por seus ombros. A seda branca, quase transparente, de seu negligé delineava seu corpo, os seios cheios se elevando, apertados contra o tecido.

O desejo o tomou, rígido e insistente.

— Você é tão linda... A voz dele era rouca.

Bella a ouviu, a nota de puro desejo nela. Susteve a respiração, e uma onda de pura adrenalina passou por ela. Depois, as palavras que ele dissera penetraram nela, e a excitação morreu.

" Você é tão linda..."

— Eu sou? Eu sou linda? — A voz dela era tão estranha quanto o esgar em sua boca, o brilho em seus olhos. Falou com o homem que a esperava, nu e pronto para o ato.

Um homem que a fazia sentir-se totalmente fraca, por dentro e por fora, que fazia seu coração disparar e perder o fôlego somente por fitá-lo.

Mas agora era ele quem a olhava. Ela o deixou olhar. Queria que a olhasse.

Era a única maneira de fazer isso agora — nada mais funcionara. Isto não podia falhar.

Ela continuou falando naquela voz baixa e estranha.

— É isso que você quer, não é, Edward? Uma mulher bonita em sua cama. Será que eu sou suficientemente bela, Edward? Será?

Suas mãos passaram pela nuca, levantando o cabelo. Ela moveu a cabeça de maneira que ele flamejasse como fogo. Depois a mão deslizou para o corpete de seu negligé, os dedos passando por baixo do tecido delicado e caro. Ela o deixou cair para trás, desnudando os ombros, as mãos tocando os seios.

O tempo todo os seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele, sem deixá-los por um segundo.

— Eu sou bela, Edward? Sua linda noiva?

Ele não conseguiu responder. Estava sem fôlego, apesar do sangue rugir em suas veias.

Ela sorriu.

Um sorriso tresloucado, sarcástico. Em sua cabeça, por baixo da máscara de seu rosto, estava desolada. Estava sendo cruel, sabia, mas era a única maneira.

Dirigiu-se para a cama e se deitou, uma das mãos segurando o tecido semidespido de seu negligé em frente aos seios, a outra acariciando a seda ao longo de suas pernas.

— Eu sou sua linda esposa, Edward? Bonita o suficiente para sua cama?

Ele veio em sua direção. Decisão, desejo, excitação — tudo isso em seus olhos, seu rosto — e em seu corpo, pronto e faminto.

Não poderia resistir a ela! Por mais nenhum segundo! O tumulto o consumia. Quem era esta mulher? Em um momento, amuada e gélida, acusando-o de seu apetite sexual, pedindo friamente o divórcio antes que a tinta secasse em sua certidão de casamento, escarnecendo de sua origem humilde. E agora estava deitada ali, Eva eterna, exuberante e bela, tão bela, tão tentadora, excitando — convidando. Ele olhou para ela, sob um raio de luz, mostrando-se a ele, velada somente pelo tecido mais fino.

— Mostre-me seu corpo, Bella...

Era uma ordem rouca e nervosa, uma súplica. Havia uma luz nos olhos dela, uma estranheza. Ele não a viu, mas somente a silhueta macia de seus membros, seus seios, seu ventre...

— Mostre-me...

A mão dela moveu-se sobre sua coxa, afastando a seda, deixando-a escorregar para a roupa de cama em ambos os lados. Ela o fitou. Não havia expressão alguma em seus olhos.

Absolutamente nenhuma.

Havia silêncio. Um silêncio tão profundo que Edward podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração.

Oh, bom Deus, bom Deus...

Ele olhou para a superfície retorcida e marcada de suas pernas. Ela feria suas retinas tão profundamente quanto as cicatrizes que marcavam os membros dela, dos quadris aos tornozelos, correndo ao longo dos músculos debilitados, envolvendo-se em suas pernas como uma rede horrível.

O horror o tomou. Ela o viu em seu rosto, seus olhos. O brilho nos olhos dela queimava como ácido. O aperto em sua garganta era como um fio apertado. Depois, deliberadamente, violentamente, ela cobriu suas pernas de novo e se levantou.

Ele afastou-se para dar-lhe espaço. Ela ergueu o negligé sobre os ombros, apertando o cinto — recolocando sua carapaça no lugar. Não podia afrouxá-la. Não naquele momento.

— A comédia acabou — anunciou ela. Sua voz era sem emoção. — Eu dormirei no outro quarto. Se você puder fazer a gentileza de se assegurar que ancoremos em Pireus amanhã, eu irei sozinha para o aeroporto.

Voltou-se para sair.

Ele pegou o seu braço. Ela olhou para onde seus dedos lhe tocavam a pele.

— Deixe-me ir, Edward. Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sinto muito ter chegado até aqui. Eu pensei que não seria necessário. Que você aceitaria a dissolução de nosso ridículo casamento sem precisar chegar tão longe. Mas no final — a voz dela se contraiu — parecia a maneira mais rápida de convencê-lo. Agora, por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu pegarei minhas coisas e acharei outro quarto...

Ele a largou, mas somente para deslizar a mão por seu pulso e tomar a dela.

Era estranho, pensou Bella, com a parte da mente onde sua atuação não parecia funcionar. A sensação de seus dedos envolvendo os dela a fazia sentir-se estranha.

Ele se sentou na beira da cama, puxando-a para seu lado. Não soltou a mão dela.

— O que aconteceu, Bella? — perguntou.

Havia algo em sua voz que fez os olhos dela piscarem. As lágrimas os queimavam e ela não conseguia ver direito.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou de novo. Sua voz era tranquila.

Ela olhou para o carpete. Após um momento, falou:

— Foi um acidente de carro, quando eu tinha quinze anos. O irmão de um colega nos levava para casa... tínhamos ido ao cinema. Eu... Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Derrapamos... parece que um pneu estourou... vidro na estrada, uma garrafa quebrada, ou algo assim — e bateu em um muro. Eu estava no assento do passageiro. Desmaiei. Fiquei presa. Os bombeiros tiveram que cortar o carro para me tirar. Minhas pernas estavam esmagadas. No hospital... Os médicos queriam... "Queriam... — A voz dela era seca. — Queriam amputar — disseram que elas estavam tão esmagadas que não podiam salvá-las.

Ela não ouviu o suspiro sofrido do homem ao seu lado. Também não sentiu o aperto súbito de sua mão. Continuou a fitar o carpete.

— Minha mãe não quis deixá-los. Ela disse que tinham que salvá-las. Então... Eles o fizeram. Demorou muito. Fiquei meses no hospital. Colocaram tudo no lugar com pinos e, no final, me deixaram em uma cadeira de rodas. Disseram que eu nunca mais andaria. Mas mamãe disse que eu voltaria a andar. Fui enviada para um lugar onde nos ensinam a usar o corpo novamente. Demorou muito. Depois fiz mais operações, depois a cadeira de rodas novamente, mas mamãe disse que não importava, porque eu andaria de novo. E eu andei.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— O único problema é que eu não posso fazer coisas como... Dançar, e outras. Dói. E eu tenho medo de danificá-las de algum modo. E, apesar de eu saber nadar — foi parte da minha fisioterapia e ainda é —, eu o faço muito cedo, quando ninguém... Ninguém pode me ver.

Ela piscou.

— Eu tenho muita sorte. Aprendi isso no hospital e na fisioterapia. Havia outros em estado muito pior. Agora a única coisa errada comigo é que eu tenho que ser muito cuidadosa e não fazer coisas demais. E nunca me casar.

Sua voz falhou, mas ela não se calou. — Não me casar nunca não será tão mau. Eu já aceitei isso. Eu sei que nenhum homem pode me querer, não quando souber, não quando tiver visto...

A voz dela se partiu.

Silenciosamente, Edward tirou sua mão da dela. Então, ainda silenciosamente, deslizou para o chão e ficou aos seus pés. Sua cabeça escura brilhava como cetim negro. Ele colocou as mãos em suas coxas. Sob a seda perfeita do negligé ele podia sentir a superfície das pernas dela, irregular e nodosa. Vagarosamente ele puxou o tecido para o lado.

Ela tentou impedi-lo, mas as mãos de Edward pressionavam a lateral de suas coxas. Sua cabeça se inclinou.

Devagar, infinitamente devagar, Edward moveu as mãos com gentileza absoluta pelo tecido cicatricial de suas pernas, pelos músculos retorcidos de suas coxas, pelos joelhos cortados, ao longo das linhas irregulares de suas canelas, circulando seus tornozelos. Depois, devagar, infinitamente devagar, com a mesma absoluta gentileza, fez suas mãos subirem, para repousarem novamente na lateral das coxas dela.

Aí beijou suas pernas — cada coxa, cada joelho.

Ela se sentou quieta, terrivelmente quieta. Só o seu coração se movia dentro dela. Não conseguia respirar; não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia entender.

Como ele pode me tocar? Como pode não sentir repulsa ? Nojo?

Uma recordação cruel apareceu em seus pensamentos. O nome dele era Mike, e era o queridinho das garotas. Ela tinha 22 anos, mas já sabia como suas pernas seriam feias o resto da vida. Mike insistira muito, era bonito, conquistador, e ela não pôde evitar se apaixonar e finalmente sair com ele. Queria tanto ser normal de novo — ter namorados, descobrir o sexo.

Apaixonar-se. Namoraram um pouco, e após algumas semanas ela lhe contou sobre o acidente.

Ele não pareceu se importar.

Até a noite em que finalmente decidira que 22 anos não era mais idade para ser virgem, e

Mike a queria tanto...

Ela podia se lembrar da expressão em seu rosto como se fosse ontem. O som abafado em sua garganta quando ela tirou os jeans em seu apartamento, o palavrão claro que ele cuspiu. O nome pelo qual a chamou.

Monstruosidade.

Monstruosidade aleijada.

É o que eu sou. O que todo homem pensará de mim...

— Edward.

Ela pegou a cabeça dele em suas mãos. O cabelo dele era como seda dourada ao seu toque.

— Edward. Não... Por favor.

Ele afastou a boca, erguendo o rosto para ela.

— Shss, agape mou. Shss. — Falou baixinho.Ele passou os braços por baixo dela, e, com um leve esforço, colocou as suas pernas na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado. Inclinou-se sobre ela.

— Edward — ela murmurou baixinho, os olhos abertos, confusa. Ele colocou um dedo sobre a sua boca.

— Não é hora de falar — disse-lhe.

Então, vagarosamente, sensualmente, começou a fazer amor com ela.

Foi como caminhar ao longo da lâmina de uma faca. Cada movimento, cada gesto, cada toque era crucial. Controlava cada um de seus nervos.

Isso é para ela, não para você.

Com um cuidado incrível Edward a beijou. Sua boca era leve, seus lábios roçando os dela, passando nos cantos da dela até que a abrisse para ele, e então devagar, delicadamente, explorando seu interior.

Ela fechara os olhos. Ele não notara quando, mas não importava. Sabia que ela não podia evitar. Sabia que era a única maneira de aceitar o que lhe acontecia, fechar-se a tudo exceto às sensações — puras, jubilosas.

E era o mesmo para ele. Sabia também que precisava se concentrar só e absolutamente no que acontecia no momento. Não somente pelo extremo controle físico que precisava se impor, mas porque em algum lugar lá no fundo emoções inomináveis afluíam. Todas, exceto uma.

Raiva. De um universo onde coisas assim aconteciam. Raiva de si mesmo por ser tão tolo.

Raiva, sobretudo, dos homens que olharam para ela e a fizeram sentir que era repulsiva...

Sua boca deslizou pela coluna perfeita do pescoço dela, procurando a concavidade em sua base onde seu coração pulsava. Com habilidade experiente, ele abriu sua camisola, cobrindo delicada e sensualmente a doce riqueza de seus seios. A boca dele moveu-se em seus mamilos avermelhados e sua língua passou pelos bicos endurecidos.

Ele a ouviu gemer no fundo da garganta, sentiu sua cabeça rolar para trás, enquanto saboreava as sensações que cresciam dentro de si.

Seu corpo avolumou-se, mas ele o dominou com urgência. Ele desejava — Theos, como desejava — tomar seu mamilo inchado na boca, sugá-lo todo, mover seu corpo sobre o dela finalmente, preenchê-la com o dele e saciar a fome que sentia.

Isso é para ela, não para você.

Com extremo autocontrole ele se segurou, concentrando-se somente na resposta de Bella, comprimindo seus seios cheios um contra o outro, fazendo com que sua língua pudesse ir de um mamilo a outro, mantendo os dois no limite da tensão enquanto pequenos gemidos pulsavam na garganta dela.

Ele sentiu seus dedos envolverem seus ombros por baixo de seu roupão, puxando-o para trás, fazendo-o escorregar, procurando a amplidão de sua omoplata para pressionar a carne macia em suas costas. Ele afrouxou o roupão para deixá-la alcançá-lo, sem nunca afastar a boca dela, mas deslizando-a para baixo, para a elevação dos seios, para banhar-se na planície subitamente tensa de seu ventre.

E logo para além. Quando seus dedos começaram a tocar, excitantes, nos pequenos cachos que se aninhavam acima do vê de suas pernas, Bella pensou que não suportaria mais a sensação tão intensa e maravilhosa que tomava todo o seu corpo.

Mas não podia fugir dela. Era como ser sugada para um redemoinho escuro, circulando com infinita lentidão e potência. Sabia que precisava abrir os olhos, mas não podia fazê-lo.

Afogara-se nas sensações, perdera a razão. Não havia nada no universo além do que estava sentindo agora — como se todo o seu corpo fosse uma doce malha de prazer líquido e macio que enchia cada célula, cada fibra de seu ser.

Um prazer que crescia cada vez mais, mudo e sem remorso, espalhando-se em uma doce onda após outra, fazendo tremer todos os seus nervos, passando por ela enquanto o redemoinho escuro a embalava.

A boca dele pousara onde seus dedos haviam estado, e agora acariciavam a carne tenra de cada lado do ninho de cachos, procurando entreabrir suas pernas.

Ela quase se retesou. Quase o afastou. A consciência de sua desfiguração quase triunfou.

Mas então, com um suspiro de prazer, sentiu suas coxas se relaxarem e se abrirem.

As espirais de prazer se intensificaram. Ela levitava em um mar de gozo que a fazia esquecer de tudo exceto do pulsar da língua dele, da carícia suave de seus dedos nas dobras que se tornavam cetim com a umidade que seu toque extraía dela.

Nada fora como isso. Nada em toda a sua vida. Ela não sabia que essa sensação podia existir.

Um gemido longo e doce lhe escapou. Sua cabeça rolou para trás, os ombros quase que afastados dos lençóis. O pulsar se intensificou, o dedo afastando-lhe os lábios, expondo a carne nova e feminina ao seu toque hábil e delicioso.

Suas mãos agarraram as cobertas, enquanto ela gemia novamente. As sensações a tomavam, onda após onda. Mesmo assim, com um instinto que não sabia existir, tinha consciência de que ainda não estava saciada. Essa era somente a superfície da sensação.

Ela sentiu seus quadris se erguerem e pressionarem na direção dele, buscando mais — sempre mais.

Ele respondeu ao seu suplício. Afastou o dedo, deslizando delicadamente na umidade que fluía, circulando vagarosa e ritmicamente, como o vértice de um redemoinho, à entrada do seu corpo. Os dedos de Bella se apertaram novamente nas dobras pesadas da coberta, e seus quadris o chamaram novamente.

A língua dele parou por um instante, e depois, quando a sensação mais poderosa a tomou toda, sua ponta tocou na parte inchada, desconhecida para ela, além do sulco estreito que a protegia.

Ela susteve a respiração, entreabrindo os lábios. O que sentia até agora fora um eco, uma sombra. Agora, agora era a verdadeira chama que acendia seu corpo. Queimava sob seu toque, como um fogo doce e intenso, fazendo-a derreter-se toda, espalhando-se por todo o seu ser como se através de uma lente naquele único ponto de calor. Crescia, crescia e crescia. Ela não sabia como, ou por que — nada podia sentir agora, nem a proximidade do corpo dele, nem os movimentos de seu dedo circulando firmemente, constantemente, enquanto seu corpo se abria para ele, nem mesmo a exatidão controlada, tão controlada, do pulsar da língua dele, exatamente ali, ali; somente o calor ali, bem ali, era tudo que existia, tudo que poderia existir.

Ela derretera, o calor partindo do único centro de seu corpo que poderia existir, até subir por cada veia, cada vez mais alto, assim como o redemoinho a sugava e sugava, e ela podia ouvir, de longe, muito longe, um grito lento e cada vez mais forte que vinha de algum lugar dentro dela que nunca soubera existir, saindo, sendo exalado através de sua boca erguida que se abria...

O calor passava por ela, uma chama enorme e avassaladora que simplesmente corria e tomava todo o seu corpo, arqueando sua coluna, seu pescoço, uma onda de prazer tão intensa, tão absoluta, que a enchia de surpresa e incredulidade de que seu corpo pudesse sentir tanto...

Tanto.

Mais sensações. Vinham, onda após onda, cada uma mais deliciosa que a outra, e o grito do centro de seu ser continuava...

Ela podia sentir os músculos internos de seu corpo se contraindo o sangue se avolumando, a pulsação de cada dobra, a onda de úmida de sendo liberada.

O tempo perdeu todo o significado enquanto ela se entregava consumida pela enchente derretida fluindo e fluindo novamente através dela.

Até que, cantando o êxtase, o êxtase dela, seu corpo começou finalmente, a refluir, exausto, saciado, o vasto e avassalador redemoinho se aquietando muito vagarosamente...

Braços a sustentavam. Havia o cheiro estranho de masculinidade a dureza forte de músculos masculinos, o roçar de pêlos contra suavidade de seus seios. Estava dobrada nele.

Contra ele.

Vagarosamente, a realidade lhe voltou, e ela se conscientizou que acontecera.

Bella estava imóvel em seus braços, como uma boneca de pano Todo o seu corpo estava mole. Ele não estava surpreso. Quando ela gozou, foi como um derramar infinito de todo o seu corpo, o fluxo de êxtase inundando a palidez de sua pele, seus olhos tremulando sob as longas pestanas, o hálito exalando um longo sussurro de júbilo.

Agora ela estava deitada no círculo protetor de seus braços.

Edward a segurava silencioso, sem se mover, sabendo que seu próprio corpo também estava em paz.

E não somente seu corpo.

Fizera a coisa certa. Seguira seu instinto inconsciente — sabendo, de algum modo, que tinha que levá-la para uma viagem que ela precisava fazer. Uma viagem que poderia ser o exorcismo de todos os seus medos, uma cura para as feridas que lhe haviam sido feitas.

Ele sentiu o comprimento inerte de suas pernas ao seu lado e o frio o tomou. Ouviu as palavras novamente — os médicos queriam amputar...

Ouviu seu grito de resposta em negação a tal destino.

— Bella mou...

Ele não sabia se dizia as palavras em voz alta ou não. Mas elas ecoaram nele do mesmo modo

Seus olhos estavam pesados. Ao seu lado, em seus braços, sentiu o corpo dela ceder imperceptivelmente, viu seu rosto deslizar para o repouso, sua respiração tomar o ritmo do sono.

Sentiu seu chamado, as pestanas pesadas demais para se manterem separadas, e, quando sua própria respiração se tornou vagarosa, seus músculos relaxaram, como os dela, para dentro do sono.

**Ahhh esse capítulo é o melhor!!! Amo a parte que ele beija as pernas dela, muito lindo! Ahh mas não acabou não! No próximo capítulo continua a lua de mel deles!! Então aproveitem e comentem!!! **


	11. Capítulo 9

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

A luz do sol entrara no quarto, fluindo das janelas amplas. Bella se espreguiçou, não querendo acordar do sono. Havia uma razão para não querer fazê-lo, mas também não queria pensar nela.

Mas precisava acordar. Alguém sacudia seu ombro. Não rudemente, mas com insistência.

— Bella mou, estamos desperdiçando um dia glorioso! Venha, o café da manhã nos espera.

A voz de Edward era um misto de repreensão e estímulo, seu tom deliberadamente baixo.

Seria a melhor maneira de fazê-lo, ele sabia. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Ela não queria se mover, nem reconhecer sua existência, mas precisava — não era algo de que pudesse fugir ou negar mais. Ele não a apressaria, seria tão gentil quanto ela precisasse, mas sua negação precisava acabar. Ele a desejava, e ela o desejava — e suas pernas marcadas não deveriam entrar no caminho de sua aceitação dessa verdade inalienável.

Ele deu um beijo na face exposta.

— Há um bule de chá para você — o chefe esmerou em fazer o perfeito chá inglês — não o ofenda ao recusá-lo! Ele ficará aborrecido por dias e nós morreremos de fome! Então, beba seu chá como uma boa menina, e venha me encontrar no deque em quinze minutos.

Ele se curvou um pouco para acariciar a face dela muito suavemente.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella, confie em mim. — E saiu.

Ela precisava de cada um destes 15 minutos que ele lhe dera. Enquanto tomava banho e se vestia, um único pensamento passou por seu cérebro: Não pense nisso! Simplesmente não pense nisso!

Mas no momento em que ela emergiu para o deque ensolarado, onde a mesa do café estava posta, e colocou os olhos em Edward, esqueceu-se de sua decisão. As recordações, em totais e absolutos detalhes, a fluíram.

Ele o viu em seu rosto, em seus olhos, e reagiu imediatamente. Levantou-se e veio em sua direção rapidamente, pegando suas mãos.

— Venha tomar café — disse. — O que você gostaria de comer? — Mostrou um bufê com comida suficiente para alimentar um exército.

Agradecida por poder desviar os pensamentos, ela o deixou ajudá-la com ovos mexidos, torradas e um prato de abacaxi. Ela se sentia faminta.

Se eu não pensar nisto... será como se nunca tivesse acontecido, disse a si mesma, sentando-se à mesa. Uma sensação de bem-estar a invadiu, partindo do nada. Era ilógico, impossível, mas estava lá. Ela se animou. Como poderia ser diferente em uma manhã como aquela?

Ela tomou o café rapidamente; só beliscara sua comida naquele terrível jantar da noite passada, e agora estava se recuperando. Havia algo incrivelmente reconfortante em ovos mexidos e torradas...

Edward não disse nada, apenas folheava um jornal enquanto ingeria um café da manhã surpreendentemente lauto. Enquanto comiam, ele apenas perguntava a ela se queria mais chá, torradas, manteiga, sem lhe prestar muita atenção, e aos poucos ela foi capaz de erguer os olhos da comida, em vez de focalizá-los no horizonte brilhante.

Não pense nisso! Ela lembrou-se a si mesma, e para sua surpresa a técnica pareceu funcionar.

Talvez fosse porque Edward parecesse tão totalmente relaxado. Estava sentado ali, um homem em paz com o mundo, comendo seu café da manhã em pleno mar Egeu. Talvez também, Bella notou, fosse porque o via pela primeira vez com roupas informais. Em vez do terno habitual ele vestia uma camisa de mangas curtas e calças caqui.

Ele ainda tinha a aparência devastadora, claro, mas o ar de comando estava ausente — ou de folga.

Enquanto ele tomava o resto de seu café, dobrou seu jornal e olhou para ela.

— Onde estamos? — ela perguntou, curiosa. — Por que paramos?

— Estamos nos aproximando de Heraklioiv. Se você quiser, podemos ir a terra.

— Onde é? — ela perguntou. — É em Creta?

— Sim. Vamos ver? Knossos está somente a alguns quilômetros para o interior. Você gostaria de visitar o minotauro?

Ela ficou instigada com a expectativa. Mas então se lembrou que deveria pedir que o iate voltasse a Pireus. Precisava pegar um avião. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Edward tocou seu braço.

— Fique um pouco mais, Bella mou. Que mal fará, afinal? Hoje, poderemos brincar de turistas. As. últimas semanas foram cansativas. Vamos relaxar um pouco, está bem?

Ela tentou responder, mas não pôde. Teria que abrir as portas que cerrara quando se levantara da cama naquela manhã. A alternativa seria continuar no mesmo caminho. Era tentador. Nunca vira Knossos e sabia que não teria outra oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Ela o viu, ficou fascinada — e entristecida por saber que fora atingido por terremotos e maremotos.

Olhou à sua volta. Todas aquelas ruínas um dia foram paredes quartos, escadas e câmaras, jardins e torres, cheios de pessoas vive do seu dia-a-dia. Todos mortos agora.

Uma vez estiveram tão vivos quanto você. Sentiram o calor mesmo sol no rosto, a mesma terra sob os pés.

Como se pudesse ler-lhe os pensamentos, Edward disse baixinho: — Precisamos viver enquanto podemos, Bella. Tirar o máxi possível do que nos é dado. Nossas mentes, corações, corpos e paixões.

Por um momento, o mais breve, ela encontrou seus olhos e leu o que estava nele. Depois, a mensagem entregue, ele aliviou a expressão.

— Você está com fome? Vamos comer.

Almoçaram, a pedido de Bella, em um pequeno restaurante que, apesar de popular, a atraiu pelo terraço coberto de caramanchões de vinhedos com vista para a estrada. Era bonito e simples. Comeram uma salada de queijo e tomates em azeite com churrasco de carneiro.

Edward ficou surpreso com a escolha dela. Talvez, tendo comido a vida inteira em restaurantes luxuosos, ela se divertisse misturando-se com pessoas normais cujos avós não eram multimilionários.

— Onde você gostaria de ir nesta tarde? — perguntou. — Vamos para o Heraklion? — acrescentou. — Ou poderíamos ir de carro par o interior. Podemos ver o monte Ida, onde dizem que Zeus nasce em uma caverna.

— Eu gostaria — ela respondeu —, mas não sei se consigo caminhar mais. Minhas pernas estão se arrastando.

— Eu vou chamar o carro — disse Edward.

Ela precisou se segurar nele quando começaram a subir as montanhas do centro de Creta.

As trilhas eram apertadas, mas a vista ficava cada vez mais estupenda.

— Isso é maravilhoso! Obrigada!

Eles haviam parado em um mirante e estavam olhando para a ilha e o mar além.

— Estou feliz de que você esteja se divertindo, agape mou.

Ele sorriu para ela. Novamente, como depois do concerto, nada havia na resposta de Edward, exceto apreciação pela sua gratidão por ele lhe mostrar Creta.

Ela sorriu para ele, os olhos cálidos, e nesse momento viu a expressão dele mudar, como se seu sorriso lhe tivesse feito algo.

Rapidamente ela desviou o olhar, perturbada.

Ele deslizou sua mão na dela distraidamente.

— Venha, vamos voltar à estrada.

Pararam em um pequeno cafeneion ao lado de um precipício. A vista, porém, valia a pena. Sentaram-se em silêncio, absorvendo a paz e serenidade à volta dele, mas Bella pensou que havia um silêncio muito diferente do silêncio da noite passada.

O pensamento era estranho. Quase incrível.

Ela só queria aproveitar o momento. Por enquanto era o suficiente.

Chegaram à costa quando anoitecia.

— Está na hora de darmos nossa volta — disse Edward.

— Volta?

— No início da noite, antes do jantar, passeamos em volta da cidade, para vermos e sermos vistos — explicou Edward.

Era algo agradável, passearem ao longo do porto. E, se a um certo ponto Edward passou seu braço em torno dos ombros de Bella para protegê-la de um grupo de turistas animados na direção oposta, ela achou, quando ele não o tirou, que não importava. Na verdade, era o oposto.

E quando ele tirou seu braço para se sentar em um bar no cais e tomar um drinque, ela se sentiu estranhamente só.

— Você conhece bem a ilha? — ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Minhas visitas têm sido breves. Hoje vi mais de Creta do que nunca. — Fez uma pausa e disse com calma deliberada: — Vamos ficar mais alguns dias?

Ela ficou quieta.

— Eu... Eu...

Ele lhe cobriu a mão com a sua.

— Não precisa decidir agora, Bella mou. Vamos ver o que acontece, está bem?

Ela se calou.

— Vamos jantar em terra? — perguntou Edward, pedindo outra cerveja.

— Podemos?! Ele riu novamente.

— Bella, esta é nossa lua... — corrigiu-se a tempo — nossas férias, e podemos fazer o que quisermos.

Bella olhou em volta. Por toda parte havia restaurantes abertos, mesas se espalhando até o cais, turistas felizes. Ela podia ouvir a batida da música bazouki emanando dos bares.

— Vamos comer aqui! — disse, entusiasmada. Sentia-se segura ali, no meio de tantas pessoas...

E Edward estava sendo tão gentil...

Ela bebeu o suco de laranja, comendo as azeitonas suculentas do prato à sua frente, observando o porto. Cuidadosa e trêmula, abriu mente e se permitiu enfrentar o que acontecera.

Edward fizera amor com ela. Tomara seu corpo nu e a levara a êxtase. Iniciara-a no reino da experiência sexual. Transformara-a, de uma moça virgem e ignorante, em uma mulher conhecedora do poder dos sentidos. Aquele poder avassalador e irresistível que afastava toda razão, toda lógica e a varria, para deixá-la fazer coisas, vivenciar coisas que nunca pensara poder sentir.

Acontecera. Era real. Eu deixei acontecer.

Ela deveria tê-lo impedido — deveria — mas não o fizera. Não encontrara forças para isso.

Mesmo sabendo exatamente por que o fizera. DisseDisse isso a si mesma, devagar. Deixando que não houvesse dúvidas em relação a isso.

Recusando-se a se decepcionar.

Ele fez amor comigo. Na noite passada Edward fez amor comigo porque tinha pena de mim.

Essa era a verdade.

Ela a rasgava, partia em duas. Parte dela estava mortificada pelo fato desse homem perfeito ter se forçado a fazer amor com seu corpo desfigurado. Mas a outra estava maravilhada — pois um homem que se casara com ela somente para obter o império comercial de seu avô não deveria ter a compaixão, a gentileza, de ter pena dela...

As emoções se misturavam em seu peito, mas ela sabia que eram perigosas. Muito perigosas.

Edward Cullen, que se casara com a esplêndida herdeira Volturi, não a humilde e comum Isabella Marie, não teria uso para essas emoções — e nem ela deveria ter.

Era tarde quando voltaram ao iate. Enquanto a lancha se dirigia ao último brinquedo de seu avô, aqueles pensamentos voltaram à tona.

Edward soube, quando a ajudou a subir a escada para o deque, pela maneira como ela puxou a mão, que ela estava cheia de autocrítica.

Continue a ficar na sua, ele ordenou a si mesmo.

Despedindo o marinheiro com um sorriso, ele disse a Bella:

— Venha, vamos ver a noite.

Ele a levou para o deque superior. Lá não seriam observados.

Feliz por não ter que ir imediatamente para a cama, e sem ter a mínima ideia do que Edward faria em relação às acomodações para a noite, Bella o seguiu. Era, teve que admitir, uma vista gloriosa. A linha de luzes piscantes ao longo da costa de Creta ecoava o brilho das estrelas nos oceanos celestiais acima de suas cabeças.

Eles ficaram lado a lado, inclinados no parapeito, tentando identificar as constelações.

— Creta é maravilhosa — disse ela pensativamente. — Obrigada por me trazer aqui hoje.

De leve, bem de leve, ele deslizou a mão por baixo de seus cabelos e tocou-a na nuca.

— Como eu disse, pethi mou, podemos passar tanto tempo quanto quisermos aqui. Vamos fazer isto?

Os dedos dele acariciavam sua nuca. Muito levemente.

O que fazia cada nervo em seu corpo tremer.

Perigo!

Você precisa parar com isso! Agora!

— Edward...

— Umm? — Os dedos dele brincavam com cachos de cabelo perdidos. Ela sentia arrepios descerem por sua coluna.

— Edward...

Ela fez nova pausa, tentando se concentrar no que precisava lhe dizer. Precisava falar.

Naquele momento.

— Eu... Eu tenho que falar! — As palavras saíram com pressa.

Isso não impediu que seus dedos tocassem gentilmente a pele tenra atrás da orelha de Bella, nem os arrepios de prazer que vibravam nela.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou ele, preguiçosamente. Sua outra mão descansava no quadril dela. Era grande, pesada e quente. E perigosa.

Logo ele começou a acariciar os cachos soltos de cabelo, o veludo de sua pele.

Ela se forçou a se concentrar.

— Sobre... Sobre o que aconteceu.

— Quando? — perguntou Edward, no mesmo tom preguiçoso, enquanto seu polegar se movia ao longo do maxilar dela.

— Ontem... Ontem à noite...

— Ahh... — sussurrou Edward. — Aquilo.

— Sim! Aquilo! — repetiu Bella. Era para tê-lo dito alto, mas quando o dedo dele passou pela dobra de seu queixo, ela só sussurrou.

— Isto? — perguntou Edward. Seus dedos ainda acariciavam-lhe as faces, mas agora seu polegar pressionava levemente, oh, tão levemente, seu lábio interior cheio.

— Não!

— Ah. Então isto, talvez...

A mão dele passou por sobre o quadril dela com langor, acompanhando seu contorno feminino com facilidade preguiçosa.

Ela sentiu seus músculos se contraírem espasmodicamente, incapaz de controlá-los. O corpo dele quase a envolvia por trás. Como ele chegara tão perto, de repente?

Ela não teve tempo de pensar na resposta.

— Oh — ele murmurou — então deve ser isto, não é?

Seu dedo pressionou-lhe o lábio inferior e deslizou para a umidade em seu interior, ao longo da tenra superfície.

A excitação veio com seu toque aveludado, vibrando através dela como um chamado de sereia ao qual não podia resistir — não podia.

Ela gemeu e mordeu suavemente o dedo, puxando-o para dentro de sua boca. Não podia impedir. Simplesmente não podia.

Ela gemeu novamente, e a mão dele estava tocando seu maxilar, e o dedo dele passando pela borda de seus dentes.

Ela mordeu novamente passando a língua em seu dedo.

Ele a voltou em seus braços e a beijou.

Ela cedeu sem uma palavra, os olhos fechados, enquanto se entregava ao prazer de ser beijada por Edward.

Foi um beijo profundo e sensual. Cheio de toda a fome que ele suprimira. Um beijo tanto para ela quanto para ele mesmo.

Seus braços a envolveram, mantendo-a apertada contra si, a mão acariciando seus cabelos, mantendo sua cabeça firme, enquanto pilhava a doçura de sua boca, as línguas se misturando e retorcendo.

A fome a inundou. Seu corpo saltou, reconhecendo o que acontecia. Não era sedução. Era redescoberta. Redescoberta gloriosa e potente. As mãos dela passaram em torno de seu pescoço, segurando-se nele, incapaz de deixá-lo ir — não enquanto a fome que subitamente crescera dentro dela estivesse se saciando nele, boca a boca, tomando forma e tocando, desejando e precisando...

Precisando de mais, querendo muito mais...

Querendo tudo. Querendo a posse.

A posse dele. Edward Cullen. Somente dele.

Agora... Oh, agora mesmo... Agora...

A realidade caiu sobre ela como uma ducha fria. Afastou-se bruscamente, sem fôlego, horrorizada.

— Edward! Não!

Ela se desvencilhou, recuando. Não acreditava que tivesse chegado a este ponto.

— Não? — O tom era inquisidor e irônico. Ela não notou o autocontrole dele ao manter a voz calma.

— Não — ela disse novamente, mais firme agora, engolindo, tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Tentando encontrar uma razão, lógica, sentido.

— Você não precisa fazer isto. Eu... Eu disse que precisávamos falar sobre... Sobre a noite passada, e precisamos, mas é só para dizer que eu compreendo. Eu sei por que você... Por que fez o que fez. Eu aceito. Você teve pena de mim. Mas está tudo bem — ela ergueu a mão — está tudo bem. Eu compreendo.

Ela engoliu em seco novamente.

— Não quero que sinta que precisa repetir a performance. Eu compreendo.

Enquanto ela falava, Edward se recostara no parapeito, apoiando os cotovelos.

— Eu estou satisfeito de que compreenda — disse suavemente. — Com certeza foi a pior noite da minha vida, eu posso lhe dizer!

Ele a fitou, observando seu rosto se transformar enquanto captava o que dissera. Ele ignorou a expressão ferida.

— Sim — disse novamente —, com certeza a pior noite da minha vida.

Bella podia sentir as unhas se enterrando em suas palmas. Será que ele precisava ser tão brutal em relação a isso? Será que precisava ser tão claro sobre o quão repugnante achara o suplício de fazer amor com uma monstruosidade? A garganta dela se apertara. Ela agonizava.

Ele recomeçara a falar. Ela quase não suportava ouvir o que dizia. Mas as palavras penetravam da mesma forma.

— Eu nunca fiz o que precisei fazer ontem à noite — disse-lhe. — Foi doloroso.

A expressão no rosto dela era de devastação, mas ele continuou.

— E eu nunca, nunca mais quero passar por isso de novo. Eu digo a você — e a encarou, dizendo o que precisava dizer — ter que me controlar daquele modo foi uma absoluta agonia. Eu estava desesperado por você, totalmente desesperado. — Deu longo e trêmulo suspiro. — Theos, você não tem ideia de como foi, Bella mou, ter seu corpo fantástico e maravilhoso nu e pulsando por mim e não poder possuí-la totalmente. Deus, foi um inferno, puro inferno! — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Nunca mais, eu lhe prometo, nunca mais!

Ele se endireitou subitamente e pousou a mão nos ombros.

— Mas você precisa do seu espaço, e eu sei que devia isso a você. Então...

Ele olhou para ela, a luz das estrelas nos olhos.

— A noite passada foi a sua noite, Bella mou. Mas hoje — oh, hoje — a voz dele mudou, subitamente rouca — hoje é a minha...

Ele a puxou para si, apertando-a, e pousou a boca sobre a dela. Depois, com um movimento rude e urgente, a tomou em seus braços e saiu, para fazer dela sua mulher.

Foi, ela se conscientizou muito tempo mais tarde, a crueza de sua fome, a voracidade de seu apetite que a convenceram. Quando ele a depositou em sua vasta cama, deitando-se ao seu lado e colocando as mãos dos lados de sua cabeça, enquanto pousava sua boca na dela novamente para dela se alimentar repetidas vezes, ela sentiu subir do mais profundo de seu ser uma tal alegria, tal glória, que ficou sem fôlego.

A boca dele tomou a dela, sem lhe permitir resistência ou defesa, e ele a venceu facilmente. Ela mesma desejava se trair. O corpo dele se arqueou sobre o dela e suas mãos correram pela maciez da camisa dele, brincando com os botões enquanto, vencido por uma urgência desesperada que nunca sentira antes, que não sabia existir, procurou freneticamente sentir sua pele e seus músculos sob as mãos ansiosas.

Ele a ajudou — arrancando a camisa, tirando a camiseta dela, abrindo o gancho de seu sutiã em um movimento hábil. Seus seios se liberaram e ele arfou com o prazer, antes de enterrar o rosto em sua exuberância, a boca tomando o que procurava.

Ela gemeu de júbilo enquanto ele a sugava, pressionando seus seios, quadris e ombros contra a cama. Ele se saciava vorazmente, lambendo e sugando até que seus mamilos estivessem tão duros quanto aço, irradiando pontos de prazer através de seu corpo. As mãos dela passeavam sobre o aço macio de suas costas, sentindo a potência de sua musculatura perfeita, banhando-se na sensação do corpo dele sobre o dela.

Ele continuou, a boca correndo pela lisa planície de seu ventre, a língua girando dentro do segredo de seu umbigo, enquanto desabotoava seus jeans, abrindo o zíper e com o mesmo movimento introduzindo sua mão dentro dele. Ela gemeu como se mil fogueiras se acendessem onde ele tocava.

O coração dela batia disparado. O quarto estava escuro e ela só podia sentir o cetim dos lençóis sob suas costas, nádegas e coxas nuas. Agora Edward se movia sobre ela, e ela notou de que de algum modo ele estava tão nu quanto ela.

Ela encheu-se de alegria ao senti-lo passando as mãos por todo o seu corpo. Carne contra carne, pele contra pele, boca contra boca, quadril contra quadril. Ela o sentiu pressionado contra ela, sentiu a excitação dele contra a maciez de seu ventre, e enfim a conscientização, queimando a, enviando uma onda de exultação através dela. Ele a queria! Edward a queria! Ela sabia disso — sabia com certeza. Homens não podiam fingir isso. Seu desejo, sua vontade surgia em seus corpos, assinalando a urgência de sua paixão.

Como um manto pequeno demais, seus medos foram lançados longe, colocados de lado a esta revelação, e em seu lugar um tigre foi solto de sua jaula, ela se encheu subitamente, desesperadamente, de um desejo tão intenso, de uma fome tão ardente que sua mão escorregou do ombro dele, enquanto a boca dele consumia a dela, para tocá-lo entre seus corpos.

Ela queria senti-lo, forte e potente em suas mãos, exalando masculinidade e inflamando-a com uma fome que só ele podia saciar. Ela o abraçou ansiosamente, sentindo sua força.

Ouviu-o gemer de prazer, causando um pulsar poderoso de desejo através dela. Queria agradá-lo, dar-lhe prazer naquele momento, assim como ele a preenchia de sentimentos, sensações que se tumultuavam em seu interior, que a perturbavam e embalavam. Ela o desejava — queria que a penetrasse e preenchesse, inundasse com sua semente, seu próprio ser.

— Edward! — A voz dela era um grito, uma súplica, uma exultação. Ele se deitou sobre ela.

— Theos, eu preciso tê-la! — A voz dele era um gemido de fome, de intensidade. A mão dele acariciou seu ventre e suas coxas, depois entreabriu suas pernas para si. Ela o guiou, o coração batendo, o sangue correndo em suas veias, o corpo em fogo. Seu corpo desejava o dele os quadris se retorcendo e erguendo para ele, buscando-o, e então ela sentiu, com uma excitação que passou por todo o seu corpo, que ele estava sobre ela, pronto para penetrá-la até o seu âmago, seu próprio coração.

— Eu preciso tê-la...

As palavras saíram roucas, e ele pegou as mãos dela e as colocou ao lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-as com as dele, mantendo seu corpo quieto e aberto para ele, os quadris se elevando para recebê-lo.

Ela podia sentir a urgência de sua necessidade por ela. O poder explodiu dentro dela. O poder do sexo, florescendo em uma fonte gloriosa de sensações que fundiam seu corpo e sua mente, sua carne excitada e pulsante à incandescência que iluminava todo o seu ser. Ela ergueu a boca para a dele e a mordeu suave e deliberadamente.

— Então me tome — respondeu. — Me tome.

Ele não esperou mais. Lentamente abaixou seu corpo em direção ao dela.

Seu controle, seu propósito era absoluto. O corpo pronto de Bella abriu-se para ele, aceitando-o como uma presença necessária e desejada em seu interior. Ela se estirou à sua volta, e, quando a dor pairou, breve e levemente, foi varrida pela enchente de exultação que a consumia enquanto ele a fazia sua.

Ele a encheu absolutamente, e ela gemia com a consciência de que seus corpos haviam se fundido, se tornado um só, pulsando, batendo no mesmo ritmo que seu coração entre eles, sexo contra sexo, coxa contra coxa, palma contra palma, pressionando e unindo.

Sua boca se abriu em um grito silencioso, o pescoço se arqueando, os quadris se elevando mais para fundir as suas carnes.

Ele estava sobre ela, fundido com ela, e ela jubilava com isso. Em torno de sua força masculina, os músculos dela se cerravam, mantendo-o apertado, amorosamente, e a pressão do corpo dele no dela o engrossava em sua reação. Era tudo de que ela precisava. Como uma longa e lenta onda, seu corpo detonou em volta do dele, enviando um maremoto pulsante por toda a sua carne.

Ela se fechou em torno dele, cada músculo contraído, e a detonação veio novamente, como uma onda de choque.

Ela gritou, gemendo, a coluna se arqueando.

Era pressão líquida, prazer líquido, tão intenso, tão absoluto que a chocou enquanto a convulsionava. Inundou-a, alcançando cada veia, cada fibra nervosa sobrecarregada, enchendo seu corpo com sua maré.

E além dela surgiu outro maremoto, e outro, e parte de sua mente, espantada, notou que seu corpo ressoava com o dele. Edward gemia, ondulava, pulsava dentro dela, e ela o atraía para seu interior, a maré que a convulsionava o sugava para dentro dela, possuindo-a completamente.

Ela o ouviu arfar, gritar em triunfo, e o triunfo era dela também, e dele, e dos dois, e ainda seus corpos ondulavam com o maremoto que os carregava em uma entrega sem fim.

Os dedos dela se apertaram aos dele, tão fortemente que ela os sentia selados inseparavelmente, assim como seus corpos estavam unidos inseparavelmente.

Lentamente, oh, muito lentamente, o pulsar começou a desvanecer, drenando-se de longe, de volta para o âmago, o centro de seu corpo, de onde viera. Muito lentamente ele se abaixou sobre ela, para descansar seu peso exausto e saciado nela, esmagando os seus seios agora relaxados.

Ambos arquejavam, sem fôlego, o coração trovejando em seus peitos. O corpo dele cobria o dela, suado. As mãos dela se soltaram e envolveram suas costas, prendendo-o a ela.

Podia sentir, contra o seu, o coração dele batendo forte, depois mais vagarosamente, quando o torpor da inércia tomou a dianteira.

Quanto tempo ficaram assim, os corpos entrelaçados, imóveis com saciedade e exaustão, ela não sabia. O tempo nada mais significava. Ela descobrira a eternidade. Após um momento, um longo e infinito momento, ele se espreguiçou. O suor secara em suas costas, e onde os braços dela não o cobriam, sua pele estava fria.

Levantou pesadamente a cabeça do ombro dela.

Ela sentiu o movimento de músculos em suas costas e instintivamente estreitou seu abraço.

Ele riu. Grave e brevemente.

— Não, eu também não quero me mover, Bella mou, mas ainda assim precisamos.

Ele conseguiu se colocar sobre os cotovelos, fazendo com que ela afrouxasse seu abraço, de maneira que somente as suas mãos pudessem tocar os dois lados de sua coluna.

— Venha, preciso tratar de você.

Cuidadosamente, ele se desvencilhou dela.

Ela se sentiu perdida, vazia, desolada. Ele deslizou no escuro e ela o ouviu cruzar o chão acarpetado. Uma porta se abriu, uma luz brilhou rapidamente. Ela fechou os olhos. Seu coração estava em tumulto. Mas não podia pensar, raciocinar. Somente ficar deitada e deixar a escuridão pairar à sua volta..

Estava exausta.

Os passos dele voltando para a cama a despertaram da sonolência em que mergulhara.

Ouviu o som de água corrente. Antes de descobrir o que ele pretendia, ele a pegara em seus braços.

— Eu não quero que você fique dolorida, pethi mou — ele murmurou, e a levou para o banheiro, colocando-a gentilmente na água que redemoinhava na enorme banheira circular cheia de bolhas.

Era um prazer diferente. Ela suspirou e se entregou ao calor, parando somente para torcer seu cabelo em um coque precário no alto da cabeça.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a água rodopiar ao seu redor.

Enquanto o tumulto em seu coração se acalmava, lavado pela água morna, ela sentiu pela primeira vez os efeitos físicos do que lhe acontecera.

— Você está com dor?

A voz de Edward estava preocupada. Ela abriu os olhos. Ele acendera a luz acima do espelho, e havia penumbra. Colocara um roupão e a fitava, as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos. Não ainda.

— Não, não estou, mas eu me sinto... Exercitada. — Então o fitou, e subitamente havia um brilho nos olhos dele.

— Sim — respondeu suavemente — Como eu, eu asseguro a você...

Ele sustentou o seu olhar, e por um momento o reconhecimento mútuo do que acontecera pairou entre eles.

— Edward, eu... — ela começou, porque precisava dizer algo. Ele balançou a cabeça, silenciando-a.

— Não. Não diga nada. Nós iremos devagar, Bella mou. Tão devagar quanto necessário. Agora vou deixá-la sozinha um momento. Relaxe e se recupere. Não se mova até que eu volte e a pegue.

Ele a deixou em paz, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo estouro ocasional de uma bolha.

Ela se sentia plena, descobriu, e um maravilhar tranquilo a tomou.

O calor da água, o silêncio e a solidão a relaxaram. Edward voltou após um momento e a ajudou a sair da banheira, envolvendo-a em uma toalha enorme. Ela estava quase adormecida, e ele pôde ver que tudo o que ela faria na momento era dormir pelo resto da noite.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Podia continuar a noite inteira, mas por enquanto deveria deixá-la ditar o ritmo. Ela penetrara em um novo reino — deveria dar-lhe tempo de tomar posse dele, de saber seus caminhos e paixões.

Assim ele simplesmente a pegou no colo, carregando-a para a cama como um bebê, e a colocou entre os lençóis macios, puxando gentilmente a toalha dele. O cetim pareceu frio em sua pele, e quando ele voltou do banheiro um momento mais tarde, ela acolheu o calor do abraço dele ao seu redor.

— Edward — sussurrou, enquanto seus braços a envolviam por detrás e sua coluna se aquecia contra o peito cabeludo.

— Shss! — ele disse. — Durma.

Ele passou a mão sobre a coxa áspera dela e por um momento ela se enrijeceu em seus braços, e depois, com um pequeno suspiro, relaxou novamente.

Vagarosa e suavemente, ele acariciou a pele cicatrizada como se fosse mármore lustroso.

**Esse capítulo pra mim é o melhor de todos! Perfeito!!! Ahh mas a Bella não desistiu ainda de ir embora, afinal ela quer ajudar a mãe dela! Ahh e estamos na reta final da história, acho que tem mais 3 capítulos e acabou... Ah meninas desculpem pela demora mas estava sem cabeça pra adaptar, com tantas coisas acontecendo no Brasil e no mundo, não sei onde vcs vivem, mas por favor tomem muito cuidado ao sair de casa e se possível fiquem em casa! Eu moro no interior do Espírito Santo e graças a Deus aqui está bem tranquilo quanto a esse Corona vírus, mas se alguém vive nas área mais de risco, por favor fiquem em casa e se protejam! Fiquem com Deus e comentem se quiserem falar sobre onde vcs moram e como está aí! Prometo não demorar a postar e já que é pra ficar em casa vamos ler pra fugir dessa realidade tão triste e alarmante! Bjim!**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

A mão dele ainda cobria a coxa de Bella quando ela acordou. Estava deitada com as costas contra Edward, e o corpo dele já o havia notado, ele o sentiu no momento em que acordou.

A mesma tristeza da véspera o preenchia. Qualquer que fosse seu apetite naquele momento, não podia machucá-la.

Além disso, a abstinência traria suas próprias recompensas mais tarde.

Espreguiçou-se sem tocá-la e saiu da cama.

— Nesta manhã — anunciou — tomaremos o café na cama. E depois, mais passeios!

Ele realmente precisava de algo para distraí-lo do que realmente queria fazer naquele momento.

Foi outro dia glorioso e fresco de início de verão. Dirigiram-se a Samaria. Tomaram café no terraço do pequeno cafeneion perto do início da caminhada, a Xiloskala, escadas de madeira que levavam para a famosa garganta.

— Amanhã velejaremos em torno do monte e pela costa sul — disse Edward. — Há tantos lugares aqui chamados Agia.

O que significa? — perguntou ela.

— Significa " santa" — disse ele. Você precisa aprender a língua de seus ancestrais, Bella mou, agora que vai viver aqui.

Ela se calou. Edward estava abrindo portas que ela precisava manter fechadas.

— E mou — ela perguntou. — Você fala o tempo todo Bella mou...

— " Minha" — disse ele suavemente. — Minha Bella.

Ela desviou o olhar, o rosto perturbado.

Sentiu o roçar dos dedos dele em sua mão.

— Eu a fiz minha, não, Bella mou — ele murmurou. Ela enrubesceu, alimentando o tumulto de seu coração. Eu não posso pensar nisso! Não posso pensar em nada!

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Para onde estamos indo agora? Estou começando a sentir fome!

O polegar dele acariciou-lhe preguiçosamente a pele.

— Eu também, agape mou, eu também...

Ainda faltava muito para que ele pudesse saciar sua fome. Mas ele gostava de ser seu companheiro de explorações.

A inglesa controlada e reservada que conhecera em Atenas se transformara em uma personalidade vibrante e aberta, uma companhia deliciosa. Será que era porque as terríveis tensões das últimas semanas finalmente se haviam resolvido? Ou porque ele a havia feito sua?

Ela era sua. Sabia disso. Nenhum outro homem jamais a tocaria. Era sua esposa. Ele já a amava. Uma onda de posse e instinto protetor passava por ele toda vez que a olhava. Nenhum homem a feriria novamente, pois não precisaria mais de outro. Só dele. O futuro parecia brilhante, mais do que ele jamais esperara.

Toda aquela conversa gerada pelo pânico que ela lhe lançara na noite do casamento sobre abandoná-lo era apenas seu medo falando. Eram apenas fantasmas a assombrando. Ela os exorcizara, ele sabia, e seus caminhos a partir de agora seriam planos.

O casamento arranjado daria certo com eles — tinha certeza agora. Passariam juntos pelos anos a vir.

Ao seu lado, Bella não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Tudo nele era lindo — desde o brilho de ouro de seus cabelos cobres, o glamour de seus óculos de sol, a linha firme e sensual de sua boca, o V de seu colarinho aberto, a força flexível de suas mãos em torno da direção do carro, seus braços nus — tudo a fazia desejar sorver dele, fazer seus olhos festejarem nele cada vez mais.

Ainda assim suas emoções estavam em tumulto. O que dissera sobre ela aprender grego a desanimara.

Como poderia viver na Grécia? Como poderia estar casada de verdade com Edward Cullen?

Era impensável. E ainda assim... Eu não posso pensar nisso. Não posso!

Sabia que o futuro pairava sobre ela como uma parede escura. Mas por enquanto voltaria suas costas para ele.

Ainda tinha alguns dias de graça.

O que estou fazendo? O que estou fazendo?

Não tinha resposta. Estava à deriva em um novo oceano, carregada por uma onda que não podia parar.

Ao seu lado, Edward tomou sua mão, sentindo seu estado mental perturbado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella mou. Confie em mim. Por enquanto não havia mais nada a fazer.

Eles almoçaram no vilarejo de Sougia.

— Que pena que você não possa caminhar — disse Edward. — Há uma trilha popular para o antigo Lissos, um sítio romano.

— Eu sinto muito por ser um peso tão grande para você — disse Bella baixinho.

Ele pegou sua mão.

— Você não é um peso. Fez o melhor diante de uma grande adversidade. Não posso nem pensar no que deve ter passado.

A gentileza quase a desarmou. Sentiu as lágrimas molhando seus olhos.

— Não chore, Bella. Há coisas piores! E pense também como poderia ter sido se você não tivesse a ajuda da fortuna de seu avô. Sei que o dinheiro não pode trazer saúde, mas conforto, e liberdade do stress financeiro de um modo que você talvez não possa imaginar. Sua mãe pôde pagar o melhor tratamento para você — deve ser grata por isso, não?

Bella congelou. A fortuna de seu avô? Viu mais uma vez a carta de seu escritório respondendo finalmente aos pedidos desesperados de sua mãe, depois de Renée ter enviado os relatórios médicos, prescrevendo operações e fisioterapia tão longas e caras que somente médicos particulares poderiam fornecê-las. Os relatórios foram devolvidos, acompanhados por uma carta seca dizendo que eram obviamente exagerados, e nada além de um complô de uma mercenária para extorquir-lhe dinheiro.

E a carta final viera dos advogados de seu avô, informando a Renée que qualquer outra tentativa de se comunicar com Volturi resultaria em ação legal.

Edward viu seu rosto se entristecer. Não quisera ser rude, mas ela parecia menosprezar tudo. Era educada com os criados, mas não parecia reconhecer como sua criação fora privilegiada.

Se ela tivesse que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro, como ele o fizera, talvez apreciasse mais as coisas boas da vida, ele pensou.

Ele ergueu a mão dela aos seus lábios, roçando-a levemente.

— Eu estou ansioso por esta noite, minha querida, apaixonada Bella. Eu estou ansioso por isto... E por você.

Ela enrubesceu enquanto lia a mensagem em seus olhos e se recostou, feliz.

Naquele momento a vida era boa.

E a noite ainda mais. Todo o resto do dia Bella esteve cada vez mais consciente de Edward — à noite quase não notou a decoração horrível do quarto, mas a maneira pela qual Edward a fitava, desejando-a.

O desejo a tomou e no momento em que chegaram à privacidade do quarto um se voltou para o outro. Naquela noite o encontro deles foi ainda mais incendiário — ela sabia agora o que a paixão e o desejo irrefreados podiam trazer, e se alegrava com isso.

Sentia-se selvagem, desejável e ousada.

— Eu acho — Edward murmurava, enquanto ela subia sobre ele conforme sua instrução, ansiosa para encontrar mais maneiras de mostrar seu desejo e saciá-lo — que você está tentando recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ele deslizou suas mãos sob as nádegas redondas e a levantou, posicionando-a exatamente onde queria. Depois se recostou.

— Me tome. — Os olhos brilhavam ainda mais malignamente, fazendo-a se sentir fraca de desejo. — Eu sou sua...

Lentamente, provando cada momento da experiência, ela desceu sobre ele. Possuindo-o.

Foi a primeira de inúmeras posses, cada um dando e recebendo tanto quanto o outro, os, apetites se saciando um no outro, inflamando o outro, até tarde no dia seguinte. Não foram à terra naquela manhã.

Apesar do dia estar quente e belo, eles relutaram em tomar ar fresco.

— Deveríamos nos levantar — murmurou Bella, aninhada contra o peito de Edward.

— É nossa lua-de-mel. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. — Edward acariciou o lobo de sua orelha e ela sentiu — apesar de muito pouco tempo ter se passado desde a última vez — o corpo começando a corresponder à sua carícia.

— Pode ser melhor levantarmos. Mas teremos que tomar banho primeiro...

Fazer amor em uma banheira de hidromassagem era, como descobriu Bella, uma experiência emocionante e longa. Saíram para o deque à tarde. Após o almoço, foram à terra, onde ele a convenceu a se banharem em uma minúscula praia chamada "Praia da Água Doce".

Isso porque pequenas fontes de água doce brotavam sob os seixos.

A praia estava quase deserta e eles ficaram ali. Bella começou a relaxar. Edward tirou um maio de banho do meio das toalhas.

— Ninguém vai olhar suas pernas, Bella. Estarão preocupados demais observando sua beleza. Você é tão linda! Suas pernas não importam. Não para mim. Você já deveria saber disso agora. Faça-o por mim!

Como posso recusar-lhe algo?, ela pensou.

— Venha — disse Edward — esse mar parece tentador!

Ele já estava tirando a roupa antes que ela pudesse retrucar, e pegando a sua mão e a levando para as águas claras. Mergulharam, e quando finalmente emergiram, ela se sentia gloriosa, renascida. Ele colocou uma toalha à sua volta e a sentou.

Somente a perspectiva de voltar ao iate de seu avô diminuía seu prazer.

— Edward, podemos ficar aqui?

Edward estranhou. Mas nunca conhecera uma mulher como Bella.

— Claro que sim. Telefonarei ao iate e reservaremos um hotel.

— Não podemos simplesmente passear e ficar onde quisermos? Há quartos para alugar em toda parte, e passamos por vários pequenos hotéis...

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Seu desejo, minha encantadora esposa, é uma ordem!

Por cinco dias inesquecíveis Bella visitou a ilha com Edward. Por cinco noites incandescentes ela queimou de paixão em seus braços. Todas as preocupações deixadas para trás. Era um tempo especial — tudo o que teria. Precisava aproveitar ao máximo. Aproveitar Edward enquanto pudesse.

Mas eu quero que dure para sempre!

Era impossível, ela sabia. Nada mais era do que um breve e mágico lapso de tempo.

Radiante, mas não poderia durar.

Ela sabia, agora, como a vida poderia oferecer uma breve porção de alegria. Sua mãe era testemunha. E ela sabia que sua mãe nunca teria desistido desse breve prazer que tivera com o homem que amava, não importava o quão vazios seriam os anos a partir de então.

E comigo será o mesmo...

Enquanto iam para Souda, em sua última noite em Creta, o ânimo de Bella se entristeceu. Sua alegria estava acabando e nunca voltaria.

Ela fitou Edward, memorizando cada uma de suas feições.

Eu o amo, pensou. Eu o amo. Quando as palavras se formaram em sua mente, ela soube que eram uma verdade que não poderia negar. Nem contar.

Bella andava pelo deque do iate enquanto eles se dirigiam a Pireus. Lá dentro, Edward dormia, exausto de paixão.

Nossa última vez juntos, ela pensou em agonia.

Isto não deveria ter acontecido! Eu nunca quis me apaixonar por ele!

Isto não era real — nada disso. Era um sonho, uma quimera. A realidade era sua casa, aquele apartamento úmido onde vivera toda a sua vida, o fardo das dívidas de Renée — o dinheiro que pegara emprestado a juros extorsivos para pagar pelo tratamento de que Bella precisava para andar de novo. Foi para livrá-la deste fardo que eu vim. Para que ela tivesse alguma felicidade na vida, finalmente, algum conforto e facilidade.

E nada a impediria — o dinheiro pago pelo seu avô estava em sua conta. Tudo que precisava fazer era ir para casa e usá-lo.

E abandonar Edward.

Você nunca o verá novamente! Nunca mais fará amor com ele! Nunca mais o terá nos braços!

Um vento frio a fez tremer.

E daí? Você se apaixonou por Edward Cullen? Ele não a ama. Casou-se com você para obter a companhia de seu avô. E se ele a seduziu e a tornou sua esposa tanto de fato como de direito, isso é o que todo grego teria feito com sua esposa — até mesmo com pernas aleijadas!

Oh, ele tem sido gentil com você! Livrou-a de seus medos e afez uma mulher! Mas não a ama — e não quer seu amor.

Isso não estava em seus planos.

Ela apertou o négligé, o que não impediu o frio de congelar seu coração.

E o que pensa que ele fará quando descobrir que você é tanto a herdeira Volturi quanto a rainha de Sabá? Que você é apenas a neta bastarda indesejada de Aro Volturi, que a usou porque não tinha ninguém mais para assegurar sua posteridade? Pensa que um homem tão rico quanto Edward Cullen quer uma esposa de um conjunto habitacional?

Ela não precisou responder.

Estava desolada. Fria e vazia.

No café, enquanto se aproximavam de Pireus, Edward também não estava muito satisfeito.

A semana fora de Atenas o fizera esquecer das pressões que o aguardariam quando de sua volta.

Teria que recuperar o tempo perdido naquela noite e nas próximas, trabalhando no processo de fundir a Cullen's Inc. e as Indústrias Volturi. Já estivera no telefone com sua secretária e seus diretores, colocando as engrenagens em movimento. Mas pela primeira vez na vida não tinha sede de trabalho.

Somente por Bella...

Sentiu seu corpo se enrijecer e o reprimiu sem misericórdia. Só poderia gozar da presença de sua esposa cheia de paixão tarde da noite. Teria que lhe explicar que o tempo juntos seria uma raridade agora. Pelo menos até que completasse a aquisição da companhia de seu avô.

Será que ela já o notara? Não parecia feliz, mas totalmente diferente. Perdera a aparência descontraída da última semana.

— Eu sinto muito que não tenhamos podido ficar mais tempo — disse. — Mas uma fusão dá muito trabalho.

Bella o fitou. Estava vestindo um terno novamente, e isso o fazia parecer formal.

Distante. O homem com quem tivera a mais deliciosa semana de sua vida desaparecera. Ali estava aquele que se casara com ela pelas Indústrias Volturi. Somente por isto. Precisava se lembrar.

— Com certeza — disse friamente.

Não, uma fusão não era algo trivial — era algo pelo qual você se casou com uma estranha!

E depois fez amor com ela até ela se apaixonar completamente!

Mas ele não lhe pedira que se apaixonasse. Não pedira nada além de uma companheira cheia de paixão por uma semana — um interlúdio prazeroso antes de recomeçar a vida real.

Ganhando dinheiro.

Bem, eu também ganhei dinheiro com isso, ela pensou, desafiadora. E agora vou para casa gastá-lo. Foi por isso que eu vim, e é com isso que irei para casa. Apaixonar-se por Edward foi um erro terrível. Voltarei para casa e o esquecerei.

Eu preciso esquecer!

Um criado entrou e disse algo no ouvido de Edward, que se levantou. Ele estava tão lindo.

Exatamente com quando ela o vira pela primeira vez. Parecia que isto fora há séculos, não há apenas algumas semanas.

Semanas que haviam mudado sua vida para sempre.

— Com licença. Eu preciso atender a um telefonema. — Ele parecia distante.

Ela assentiu, com um nó na garganta.

Mais tarde ela se sentou a seu lado na limusine que os levava a Atenas. Junto com eles estava um jovem, assistente de Edward, que tirou um monte de papéis e documentos da pasta assim que a porta se fechou. Em um momento os dois mergulhavam em conversas de negócios.

Bella olhava pela janela.

Eu o estou deixando, ela pensou. Nesse exato momento.

O carro deixou Edward na Cullen's Inc. Ele se voltou para ela brevemente.

— Paul a levará ao apartamento. Fique à vontade. Eu sinto não acompanhá-la, mas aconteceu um imprevisto. Fugirei do escritório o mais rápido possível e passaremos a noite juntos. Até lá...

Debruçou-se para beijá-la.

Ela não o suportou. Desviou o rosto. Edward beijou sua face fria.

Bella cerrou os olhos, recostando-se no assento. O carro partiu.

Chorava.

Após alguns momentos, conscientizou-se de que deveria dar instruções diferentes ao motorista. Ele pareceu surpreso quando ela lhe pediu que a levasse ao aeroporto, mas obedeceu.

A caminho ela escreveu um bilhete. Cada palavra tirou sangue de seu coração.

" Caro Edward, Estou voltando para a Inglaterra. Ambos conseguimos o que queríamos de nosso casamento. Você, as Indústrias Volturi. Eu, o meu dinheiro. Obrigada por nossos momentos juntos em Creta — você foi um primeiro amante maravilhoso. Tenho certeza de que será bem-sucedido dirigindo as Indústrias Volturi. Por favor peça aos advogados que tratem de nosso divórcio o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada.

Bella"

Foi tudo o que conseguiu escrever. E custou-lhe mais do que poderia pagar.

Ela deixou o bilhete com o motorista, para que o entregasse a Edward.

**Oiiiieeeee uhhh parece que a Lua de mel deles acabaram... E Bella foi embora... Mas será que o Edward vai deixar ela ir embora assim tão facilmente??? Kkkkk veremos nos próximos capítulos! Ahh lembrando que acho que tem só mais 2 capítulos e acabou... Então aproveitem meninas e comentem muito!!! Ahh e agradeço cada comentário de vcs! E espero sinceramente que vcs fiquem bem ! E se protejam! Bjim**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 11**

— O que você acha, mãe? Perto da costa ou mais para as montanhas? Onde você quer morar?

A voz de Bella estava alegre, como estivera desde que chegara, há duas semanas, com a maravilhosa notícia de que seu avô lhe dera dinheiro suficiente para pagar as suas dívidas e permitir-lhes se mudar para a Espanha.

Mas, apesar de sua determinação em se mostrar alegre, via que sua mãe estava preocupada com ela. Ficara feliz com as notícias sobre o dinheiro, saldara suas dívidas com um único cheque, e comentara como Bella estava linda e bronzeada e caminhava com muito mais segurança, mas mesmo assim ela podia sentir a preocupação de Renée.

Bella não queria que sua mãe se preocupasse. Enquanto preparava o jantar, conversava animada sobre a Espanha. Queria se mudar o mais rápido possível. Talvez lá pudesse começar a esquecer Edward...

Edward...

A dor apunhalou seu peito. Não — não devia pensar, lembrar. Acabara. Estava começando nova vida agora— isso era importante. Isso e fazer Renée feliz. Ela não podia deixar que sua mãe suspeitasse de nada.

Ela não pode ver que seu coração está partido...

Sorriu, determinada, para Renée.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. A partir de agora, tudo será maravilhoso!

Uma batida súbita e imperativa na porta fez com que as duas estancassem.

Renée imediatamente pareceu nervosa, e Bella disse:

— Ignore, mãe. Tentarão em outro lugar.

Crianças agressivas faziam a ronda a esta hora, vendo se conseguiam arrancar algum dinheiro dos moradores.

Graças a Deus estamos indo embora, pensou Bella. Estariam em Málaga em 48 horas — somente para procurar um apartamento — e Bella mal podia esperar.

A batida soou novamente, ainda mais imperativa.

— Está bem — disse Bella —, chega.

Ela marchou para a porta da frente para confrontá-los, mas viu uma silhueta masculina e alta. Abriu a porta para encontrar olhos verdes esmeraldas que a fitavam. Seu coração parou.

Edward Cullen entrou, forçando-a a tropeçar nas pernas dormentes.

— Nunca mais — disse ele com uma voz que a fez tremer — fuja de mim novamente.

O choque a tomou, onda após onda. Mas, por baixo do horror e incredulidade, outra emoção a queimava como uma chama.

— Como... Como? — ela gaguejou.

— Como eu a achei? Com grande dificuldade! — Ele cuspia as palavras. Olhou com desprezo o corredor estreito, sentiu o cheiro forte de mofo. — E em um buraco como este eu não me surpreendo de que tenha levado tanto tempo aos detetives para achá-la! Que lixo é este? — A boca dele se retorceu com desdém à pobreza evidente do ambiente.

— Esse lixo — disse uma voz tranquila da porta da cozinha_ é o meu lar, senhor?

Bella se voltou. Renée estava de pé ali, a expressão desconfiada e inquisidora.

— Cullen — apresentou-se ele educadamente. — Edward Cullen. Eu vim buscar Bella.

— Eu não vou com você! — Bella exclamou. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo — que era realmente Edward ali, sua presença esbelta e cara cheirando a dinheiro, parecendo fora de lugar no corredor de um conjunto habitacional como se fosse um alienígena.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Renée ansiosamente, adiantando-se.

— Nada! — retrucou Bella. — O senhor Cullen — ela disse, dentes cerrados — se enganou! Está indo embora agora! Sem mim!

— Nada disso. — A voz de Edward era mortal. — Pegue suas coisas, e assegure-se de que seu passaporte esteja no meio!

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

— Vai sim — ele rugiu —, de volta para Atenas! Você foi um pouco prematura em sua partida. Pode ter conseguido seu dinheiro de seu avô — seu interesse principal, não? — a voz dele aumentava de volume —, mas a sua partida precipitada fez com que ele se sentisse... ludibriado. Ele a quer de volta em Atenas para cumprir com suas... obrigações. Senão — ele lançou — não continuará com a fusão.

Era a vez dela de fechar a cara.

— Oh, bem, nós não podemos ficar no caminho da preciosa fusão, não é? Foi, afinal, o seu interesse principal, não? — Deliberadamente ela repetiu as palavras dele, confrontando-o com a razão pela qual ele a olhara duas vezes! Não adiantou.

— Havia outros interesses... Como eu me lembro... Interesses que eu pretendo plenamente reiniciar quando você voltar a Atenas para cumprir com suas... obrigações, não é?

Ele viu em seus olhos o calor das recordações e sorriu. Um sorriso maléfico que não tinha graça.

— Sabe, eu também, Bella mou, me senti ludibriado por sua partida tão precipitada e inesperada.

Ela ouviu a raiva em sua voz — suprimida, controlada, mas selvagem sob as palavras.

Havia algo além dessa raiva, algo cru, doloroso. Depois ele olhou para Renée.

— Eu preciso falar com Bella. Em particular. Será que a senhora poderia...?

— Eu não tenho nada a lhe dizer! — Bella lançou-lhe. Olhos de aço, pintados de ouro, repousaram nela.

— Mas eu — disse ele com uma suavidade que arrepiou os cabelos em sua nuca — tenho muita coisa para lhe dizer, Bella mou.

Ela se sentiu fraca ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, que antes era um tratamento carinhoso, pronunciado com escárnio. Atrás dela, Bella adiantou-se e fechou a mão protetoramente em torno do braço de Bella.

— Senhor Cullen, se minha filha não quer falar com o senhor...

O resto de suas palavras foi interrompido por uma expressão de choque de Edward.

— Essa mulher é a sua mãe?

Havia descrença em cada palavra. Foi Renée quem respondeu.

— Sim, sou a mãe da Bella, senhor Cullen. E talvez... O senhor pudesse explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Senhora Volturi — ele começou. Sua voz parecia perturbada, mas ainda assim determinada.

Renée balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sou Renée Marie, senhor Cullen. Charlie e eu nunca nos casamos.

Suas palavras foram ditas suavemente e sem vergonha. Ela não tinha nada do que se envergonhar.

O choque passou pelo rosto de Edward novamente e apunhalou Bella.

— Você vê — disse ela com dificuldade —, eu não sou a mulher que você pensava. Olhe em volta! Será que pareço uma herdeira? Morando aqui?

Suas palavras eram um desafio amargo.

— Não é possível! — A voz de Edward era fria. Sua negação era total. Ela deu um sorriso de raiva e escárnio. Sempre soubera que ele ficaria horrorizado ao descobrir sua origem humilde — que ela não viera de seu mundo rico e sofisticado. Afinal, o que um homem tão rico quanto Edward Cullen iria querer com uma esposa vinda de um conjunto habitacional?

Ele se moveu de súbito, abrindo a porta da sala. Entrou. Ela estava limpa e arrumada, mas o carpete era barato e usado, as cadeiras e o sofá puídos.

— Você mora aqui?

A voz dele ainda era fria. Bella respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Sim. Toda a minha vida.

— Por quê?!

A pergunta explodiu de dentro dele. Bella deu uma risada alta e curta.

— Por quê? Porque é tudo o que mamãe podia pagar, por isso! Ela vivia da ajuda da cúria até que eu tivesse idade para ir para a escola, e a cúria nos colocou aqui. Ela teve sorte de conseguir um apartamento próprio, uma mãe solteira e adolescente! Quando fui para a escola, ela conseguiu um emprego de meio expediente, mas é difícil economizar para comprar um lugar quando se tem uma criança para criar sozinha.

— Sozinha? Quando seu avô é Aro Volturi? — sua voz era sarcástica.

Os olhos dela faiscavam.

— Aro Volturi — ela cuspiu o nome de seu avô com contentamento — disse à minha mãe que ela não tinha direito aos bens de meu pai. Ela me criou totalmente sozinha.

— Você está me dizendo — ele perguntou, e seu rosto estava tenso como um arco — que o seu avô não a sustenta?

— É isto mesmo — disse ela, friamente. — Eu já lhe disse: eu não sou uma Volturi.

Renée interveio, parecendo confusa e perturbada.

— Bella, e o dinheiro? Você me falou que Aro lhe dera todo o dinheiro de boa vontade! Se você o extorquiu dele de algum modo, precisa devolver!

— Não! — ela gritou, horrorizada. — O dinheiro é seu, é todo seu — para comprar o seu apartamento na Espanha, pagar suas dívidas, para...

— Dívidas? — Edward saltou com a palavra. Seu rosto parecia cavado em pedra.

— Sim — disse Renée, voltando-se para ele. — Infelizmente, senhor Cullen, eu devo bastante dinheiro. Sabe, quando ela era mais nova, sofreu um acidente muito grave. A terapia disponível era só particular, e precisei pegar dinheiro emprestado para pagar. Ainda estamos pagando Bella ajuda como pode. Tem dois empregos, e cada centavo que consegue guardar vai para isso!

Edward olhou estupefato, mas se recobrou.

— A senhora nunca pediu a Volturi para ajudá-la?

Um riso duro escapou de Bella.

— Oh, mamãe pediu, claro! Ficou de joelhos pedindo ajuda! Enviou-lhe todos os relatórios médicos todos! Suplicou-lhe que ajudasse, por amor de seu filho, ela prometeu-lhe que devolveria o dinheiro assim que pudesse

— E? — A voz de Edward tremia.

— Ele se negou. Disse que ela estava tentando arrancar dinheiro dele com falsos pretextos. Os advogados escreveram a mamãe que se ela tentasse contatá-lo novamente por qualquer razão seria processada por assédio. — Ela inspirou e continuou— E por isso que não lhe devolverei o dinheiro! Não importa o que mamãe disser! Paguei as dívidas e vou comprar um apartamento para ela na Espanha! Sobrará dinheiro suficiente das 500 mil libras para investir e dar-lhe uma renda e uma pensão.

— Quinhentas mil libras? - A voz dele era oca. — Você está me dizendo que foi isso que Volturi lhe deu?

Ela ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

— Eu sei que é uma quantia enorme, mas é o que eu precisava para dar segurança a ela.

— Quinhentas mil — ele repetiu. Meio milhão de libras — seus olhos se acenderam novamente. — Você tem alguma ideia de quanto vale o seu avô? — Adiantou-se, e suas mãos se fecharam nos braços dela. Estava perto demais de Bella. — Meio milhão é uma bagatela para ele!

Ela se afastou.

— Não importa quanto ele vale! Não importa nada sobre ele! Tratou mamãe como lixo e eu o amaldiçoo por isso! Não quero mais do seu dinheiro nojento somente o suficiente para colocar mamãe em algum lugar seguro e quente, com o suficiente para viver sem se preocupar o tempo todo! Ela tem asma, e a umidade do apartamento a faz ficar mal...

Ele não ouvia. Olhava à sua volta e anotava cada detalhe miserável.

É isto, pensou Bella, apunhalada pela dor, enquanto ele olhava com desprezo para o local em que ela vivera. Olhe bem! Foi daqui que eu vim! Esta é a minha casa! Agora me desprezará por isto!

Então, no silêncio, Renée falou.

— Senhor Cullen, eu posso ver que isto foi um choque indesejável para o senhor, e eu sinto muito. Mas... — ela hesitou, depois continuou — eu agradeceria se o senhor explicasse qual o propósito de sua visita...

Os olhos dele a golpearam.

— Meu propósito? Meu propósito, senhorita Marie... — disse o nome dela de solteira como se lhe doesse — acabou de mudar.

A garganta de Bella se apertou. Com certeza mudou! Você vem aqui para me levar para casa com você e provavelmente agora mal pode esperar para sair tão rápido quanto puder...

Ele voltou a atenção para ela. Seus olhos eram pedras, o rosto fechado.

E ainda assim era o rosto do homem que ela amava. Desesperadamente.

Nunca pensei que o veria novamente! Pensei que viveria o resto da vida sem ele! Mas ele está aqui, agora...

Uma voz lhe esmagou o coração. Sim, e agora ele vai embora —pois já sabe a verdade sobre você.

Sentiu-se culpada.

Eu deveria ter sido honesta — desde o início. Eu o decepcionei — por isto está zangado!

Ela inspirou profundamente.

— Olhe, Edward, eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu não tinha consciência de que minha partida estragaria sua fusão!

Uma expressão sombria cruzou o rosto dele.

— Não há fusão. Nem haverá nunca!

Como assim?, pensou Bella. Edward Cullen pensou que se casara com a herdeira Volturi — não a bastarda de uma mulher que Aro Volturi considerava uma vagabunda mercenária! Edward pensou que estava se casando com uma mulher que vinha de seu mundo — não uma garota nascida e criada em um conjunto habitacional decadente.

— Eu deveria ter lhe dito — disse ela pesadamente. Seus olhos se pousaram nela como pesos insuportáveis.

— Sim, você deveria ter me dito. Deveria.

— Eu sinto muito — disse ela novamente. Parecia ser a única coisa a dizer.

— Você sente? — Havia algo muito estranho em sua voz. — Eu também.

Bem, claro. Claro que ele queria ter sabido desde o início o quão maculada ela era! Como se não fosse mau o suficiente descobrir que era aleijada — também era medíocre...

Edward pensou na longa viagem que fizera — a longa viagem desde as ruas de Atenas, com um único foco, uma única meta. Fazer dinheiro. Mais e mais. Adquirir as Indústrias Volturi seria o clímax de suas conquistas.

E ainda era jovem. Quem sabia que reinos poderia construir e vender antes que seu tempo acabasse? Quem sabia o que ele podia comprar e vender com toda a sua riqueza?

Um rosto veio à sua mente. O rosto de um velho, cujos olhos sabiam bem o preço da alma de um homem.

Quanto vale a minha?, pensou Edward. E a resposta veio clara. Clara como água.

Demais para que Aro Volturi a compre.

Ele olhou para as duas mulheres no quarto miserável. Pegou seu celular. Digitou um número. Falou pouco.

— Aqui é Edward Cullen. Tenho uma mensagem para Aro Volturi. Diga-lhe que eu estou diante de Renée Marie e sua filha na casa delas, a fusão está desfeita.

E desligou.

Enquanto colocava o celular no bolso, seus olhos encontraram os de Bella. Ela recuou.

O brilho de emoção neles era como um raio.

— Eu o farei pagar — disse suavemente. — Mesmo que leve o resto de minha vida, eu o farei pagar pelo que fez com vocês.

Bella estava boquiaberta. A boca dele se retorceu com sua expressão, e ele continuou:

— Eu sabia que o homem não tinha escrúpulos todo mundo sabia! Mas que ele caísse tão baixo... Christos, ele agiu como um animal!

Ela não conseguia falar — somente fitá-lo, sem acreditar. Os olhos de Edward passaram pela sala novamente.

— Fazê-las viver assim — disse ele. — Virar as costas ao próprio sangue, deixá-las lutar sozinhas todos estes anos. Nem mesmo... — A voz dele endureceu — levantar um dedo quando sua própria neta enfrentava o risco de passar a vida em uma cadeira de rodas... — Ele fechou os olhos. — Deus do céu, que espécie de escória ele é?

Abriu os olhos. Eles brilhavam como aço. Telefonou novamente.

— Bem — disse, sombrio — o mundo logo saberá. Falou em inglês novamente.

— Demetrios? Prepare um press release. A fusão está desfeita. Sim, você ouviu bem. E eu estarei esclarecendo explicitamente as razões para minha desistência. O mau cheiro chegará até o céu, eu lhe asseguro! Telefonarei novamente em uma hora, quando você tiver tido tempo de contatar a diretoria!

Desligou novamente.

— Senhor Cullen — falou Renée, a voz perturbada. — Por favor, eu não estou entendendo nada. O que está acontecendo?

— O que está acontecendo — a voz de Edward se suavizou — é que eu decidi não assumir as Indústrias Volturi. Eu me recuso, absolutamente — sua voz endureceu novamente — a ter qualquer ligação com o homem que agiu assim com a senhora e sua filha!

— Mas... a fusão representa tanto para você... — gaguejou Bella.

Ele ergueu a mão no ar.

— Não. Só uma coisa tem importância para mim, Bella.

A voz dele mudou.

— Somente uma coisa.

Deu um passo em sua direção. Ela queria recuar, mas não podia. Estava imobilizada.

— Você não sabe o que é, Bella mou! — A voz dele se suavizara. — Com certeza deve saber. — Estendeu a mão para tocar a auréola flamejante de seus cabelos. Ela parou de respirar.

Ele a fitou, os olhos pintados de ouro.

— Quando você me deixou, foi como se tivesse me apunhalado até o coração. Eu sangrei, Bella mou. Sangrei.

Seus dedos roçaram as faces dela e pareceu que ela perderia os sentidos.

— Volte para mim, pethi mou, volte...

A garganta dela estava apertada, mas ela lhe cuspiu as palavras:

— Para quê? Se não vai haver fusão, você não precisa de mim!

Ele sorriu. O coração dela quase parou.

— Precisar? Oh, minha Bella, eu preciso de você para respirar. Não posso viver sem você!

Tocou sua face.

— Eu preciso de você para iluminar meu caminho, para andar ao meu lado por toda a minha vida. Preciso de você comigo, a cada dia e a cada noite. — A outra mão pegou seu rosto e ergueu-o para si.

Era estranho, pensou Bella. Seu rosto saiu de foco. Falou:

— Mas — engoliu em seco — eu não sei por que você precisaria de mim.

Ele sorriu, enchendo o coração dela.

— Será que eu não lhe mostrei isto a cada noite, a cada dia que passamos juntos? Você não me mostrou isto?

— Mostrei o quê? — ela sussurrou. Seus olhos transbordavam. Ela não podia evitá-lo.

Ele a beijou suavemente.

— Que estávamos nos apaixonando, Bella mou.

— Amor? — era um sussurro, um sopro.

— Oh, sim. Amor — definitivamente amor. Não havia dúvidas em sua voz. Nenhuma.

— Não há outra palavra para isso. Como a ferida que você me fez quando me abandonou poderia ser tão mortal, se não fosse amor? Como então — um dedo aparou suas lágrimas — poderiam estas lágrimas estar fazendo diamantes em seus olhos?

— Mas você não me ama — não pode — não precisa! Foi só por causa da fusão que você se casou comigo!

Ninguém ouviu o gemido de Renée.

— Nosso casamento, minha doce e amada Bella, é a única coisa boa que veio desta maldita fusão. Eu sempre quis ser um bom marido, mesmo quando pensava que o nosso casamento seria apenas de conveniência. Antes eu teria ficado satisfeito com isto. Mas em Creta — ah, ele se tornou muito, muito mais! E quando descobri que você havia me deixado, vi o quanto mais ainda! A dor de perdê-la era uma agonia, e eu soube que algo acontecera comigo, algo com que eu nunca sonhara. Eu me apaixonara por você — profundamente.

Ele a fitou possessiva e apaixonadamente.

— Você não pode me amar...

A voz dela era um sussurro.

— Nós viemos de mundos tão diferentes...

Ela mostrou o apartamento miserável com um gesto de mão.

Ele então entendeu por que ela lhe dissera as mesmas palavras na noite de seu casamento.

E ele pensara ser porque ela nascera na abundância que ele batalhara a vida toda para conseguir...

— Quando você voltar a Atenas comigo — disse — eu lhe mostrarei onde nasci, onde vivi até me arrastar para fora da sarjeta, quando jovem. — Um homem que nunca conheceu seu pai, e cuja mãe não se importava se ele estava vivo ou morto. Um homem que jurou que se tornaria alguém! Estava determinado a alcançar o sucesso e reconhecimento a que ambicionava!

Ele tomou fôlego, e Bella olhou para ele, sem palavras, pois subitamente via o homem que Edward era na realidade — não o belo herdeiro de um patrimônio enorme, mas alguém com a coragem e a determinação de fazer algo de si mesmo a partir do nada com que nascera.

— Mas eu aprendi... — a voz dele se suavizara — que a verdadeira riqueza está aqui, dentro de nós. Eu a invejo tanto, Bella.

Seus olhos dirigiram-se para Renée, ali, observando, intrigada.

— Ter tido o amor da sua mãe, e ainda mais — sua voz, ela pensou, quase se partia —, seu amor por ela. E eu também peço a você, lhe suplico — e enquanto ele falava a garganta dela se fechou — que aceite meu amor por você, e me dê o seu.

Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para ela, juntando as mãos ao peito.

— Volte para mim, Bella, e seja a mulher de meu coração, pois eu a amo mais do que posso suportar.

As lágrimas desciam pelas faces dela.

— Sim! — ela exclamou, enquanto ele lhe beijava as lágrimas, e cobria a boca dela com a sua, e o que era um toque gentil de homenagem se tornou uma saudação ao futuro que teriam juntos.

Ele a largou e voltou o rosto para Renée. Bella podia ver as lágrimas no rosto dela.

— Eu tenho a sua benção? — perguntou Edward suavemente.

Por um momento Renée não pôde dizer nada. Depois, com um grito, respondeu:

— Oh, sim! Oh, sim!

**E enfim ele descobriu a origem dela e renunciou toda a fortuna do Aro por ela! E claro declarou seu amor também! Lindo!!! Mas não acabou ainda meninas teremos o epílogo para encerrar esse romance maravilhoso!!! Então comentem e já já eu voltou com o último capítulo!**


	14. Epílogo

**Com o coração partido aqui está o epílogo! Então aproveitem bastante! E Boa Leitura!!!**

**Epílogo**

— Se for menino, Charlie. Se for menina, Renée.

Bella sorriu.

— Não é muito grego...

Seu marido afastou a objeção com um gesto de mão e afagou o contorno redondo de sua barriga.

— Ele chutou! — a voz de Edward estava maravilhada.

— Ou ela! — disse Bella, apertando a mão do marido e repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. — Como posso ser tão feliz? — perguntou. Com a mão livre, ele lhe acariciou os cabelos.

— Porque você merece — disse ele. Bella o beijou.

— E você também.

Para Bella, ainda parecia um milagre serem tão felizes. Desde aquela noite mágica, quando Edward viera para clamar seu coração para si, sua vida virará de cabeça para baixo novamente.

Ele levara ambas para a Grécia e as colocara em uma mansão alugada em uma ilha particular.

— Não quero vocês expostas ao que virá — dissera a Bella —, será muito feio.

Fora então para Atenas, para enfrentar Aro Volturi. Sua denúncia foi sem misericórdia — e também a cobertura de imprensa que se seguiu. O escândalo sobre o modo como um dos homens mais ricos da Grécia tratara sua própria neta chocara a nação. Isso, e o cancelamento da fusão esperada com a Cullen's Inc., causara uma queda abrupta nas ações da Volturi, o que levara a diretoria da empresa a depor Aro da presidência. Foi forçado a se aposentar, transformado em um pária social.

O ataque que o matou um mês mais tarde fez com que poucos tivessem pena de um homem que não tivera piedade de ninguém.

Toda a sua fortuna passara para a neta desprezada, pois, em sua raiva de seu novo genro, ele destruíra o testamento em que deixava sua fortuna para o bisneto.

— Edward, você tem toda a certeza do que quer que eu faça?

Ele voltou os olhos para ela.

— Completa. A fundação Volturi será um monumento adequado a seu pai, e sua mãe também concorda. Afinal — ele continuou — nós três sabemos o que é ser pobre, Bella mou.

A fundação dará a chance a muitas crianças prejudicadas pela pobreza de suas famílias.

— Mas ainda podemos manter as ações da Volturi, e você pode dirigir a companhia, com queria...

Ele balançou a cabeça, decidido.

— Não. Temos mais do que o suficiente, Bella. Nunca seremos pobres. Para mim, a fortuna de Aro está maculada. Sua negligência em relação a você o prova. Deixe-a ser bem usada agora. Talvez, se a usarmos para o bem, as pessoas possam ter algo agradável para se lembrar dele.

— Ele foi tão mau para mamãe, tão cruel, e ainda assim — a voz dela titubeou —, teve um fim miserável, morrendo só, sem uma alma que se importasse com ele...

— Mas ele também não se importava com ninguém... — Edward respondeu. — Você e sua mãe não foram suas únicas vítimas. Quando a história saiu nos jornais, outras apareceram também, mostrando sua brutalidade e falta de escrúpulos. — Ele pegou sua mão. — E agora a fortuna é toda sua. Deixe que faça algum bem para outros, como ele nunca fez. Venha — disse ele, passeando pelo deque com ela —, vamos aproveitar nosso cruzeiro de despedida nesse monumento ao mau gosto no design de iates!

Bella sorriu.

— Eu o amo, Edward - disse ela -, tanto...

Ele parou e a girou em seus braços, beijando-a.

— E eu a amo, Bella mou. Para sempre.

O futuro, brilhante e dourado como o sol do mar Egeu, sorria para eles, e eles caminhariam juntos em sua direção.

**Fim**

**Ahhhh acabou! Que tristeza... Mas virá outras mais pela frente! Desculpem a demora mas eu queria matar vcs de ansiedade mesmo! Kkkkkk brincadeira! E então gostaram do final??? Eu amei, Aro teve o fim que mereceu e a Bella e o Edward enfim se acertaram e estão esperando seu bebê! Maravilhoso! Pena que é muito curto! Então comentem e até a próxima história!Bjim!!!**


End file.
